The Heksgards of Asgard III
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Threequel to THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD. The Convergence is approaching, Thor takes a surprisingly pregnant Harry and Hermione up to Asgard. Draco and Caleb travel to the Ministry of Magic to examine strange dark portals that Deatheaters were hunting. Draco is cursed with a powerful dark entity and must travel to Asgard for help where dark elves attack. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Order to the Nine

The threequel to THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD. It' been two months since the Chitauri attack in New York. The Convergence is approaching and Thor returns to find out Harry is surprisingly pregnant. Filled with joy he takes Harry and Hermione up to Asgard. Draco and Caleb unfortunately are temporarily transferred back to the Ministry of Magic to examine strange dark portals that Deatheaters were also tracking. During this, Draco is cursed with the Aether, a powerful dark entity, and must travel to Asgard for help and finds a war against dark elves that threaten to sink the nine realms into darkness.

Pairings: Harry/Thor, Draco/Hawkeye.

 **I DO NOT own the characters of Harry Potter, they belong to Miss. JK Rowling. I DO NOT own the characters of THOR THE DARK WORLD, nor the characters from The AVENGERS. They belong to MARVEL and the WALT DISNEY COMPANY. I only own the plot of this story and my OC characters. I DO NOT make any profit from this, I'm only doing this solely for fun which is why we are all here.**

REVIEWS: 

**whitecollarblackwolf – (Heks II, Ch.14)** Thank you! Glad you liked it and thank you for your vote!

 **Universal creature –** **(Heks II, Ch.14)** Thank you!

 **Guest –** **(Heks II, Ch.14)** Thank you!

 **twilightreaderaddict –** **(Heks II, Ch.14)** Thank you. I'm glad too! It's time for some down time and settling in. Yes! Steve has come a long way. Hahaha. I'm hopful he gets a chance to do so here. Hahaha. If anyone needs to do that it's him!

 **xXxOtAkU444xXx –** **(Heks II, Ch.14)** Thank you xXx!

 **JS59 –** Hi JS. I'm glad you love it! Yes you're on point with the pairings. I wan't expecting Clint and Draco but I love it! … The upcoming IIIrd installment covers Thor 2 Dark World. But you mentioned characters from Avengers 2, which will be the IVth installment, I think you might be surprised by the pairings that will happen there! Some pairings will have to wait until then.

 **buterflypuss –** **(Heks II, Ch.14)** Thank you buter!

 **Gime'SS –** You're welcome! No, I did that with this second part on the first part at the end yes. At the moment I'm soooo busy right now that I don't think I'll be able to do that. But I gave you guys the title for the third upcoming story so you'll have to keep an eye out for that.

 **JJFicFreak –** **(Heks II, Ch.14)** Yup! It's a little wink of what could possibly happen! Thank you for your suggestions! Remember to go to my profile page and submit your official vote on the poll!

 **domsijohn –** **(Heks II, Ch.14)** Thank you.

***This is part III of the HP/Thor pairing series and I'm anxious to see what happens. I'm loving "Tharry", what I call the Harry/Thor pair! As usual, what can I say, I love Chris Hemsworth who is my personal ULTIMATE forever crush, and hot hot HOOOOT, as Thor! … What can I say about this upcoming story, I don't see an easy road ahead, I see tears and heartbreak but strength and love triumphing over evil, as we all hope happens in life. **1)** The Minister of Magic is physically identical to 40 year old British actor Christian Bale (Bruce Wayne/Batman in the Christopher Nolan trilogy) when he played Batman. He's named Bruce Quinn, in honor of his role as Bruce Wayne/Batman as his role as Quinn Abercromby in Reign of Fire which is one of my favorite dragon movies of all time. **2)** I will be posting this chapter 1 and 2 back to back so I will answer all your reviews on chapter 3. Enjoy***

* * *

VANAHEIM, ONE OF THE NINE REALMS – The war in Vanaheim was intense, spanning for days on end. Sif and the Warriors Three, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg, led the battle bravely with the Asgardian Army.

Sif fought two creatures at once when another aimed a canon launcher at her. She went to striking position when the creature was fried alive by the bifrost. From the birfost out flew Mjolnir nockign 20 creatures approaching her. She turned to see Mjolnir fly into the hand of Thor. Thor leapt into the air and brought down his lightning charged hammer onto the ground knocking over 200 attackers unconscious. He stood up and looked at Sif. "I've got this completely under control!" she argued.

"Is that why everything is on fire?" asked Thor, with a grin. He and Sif joined their friends, the Warriors Three, and fought all through day and long into the night and into the sunny hours of morning.

By midday they heard a distant roar, the creature army parted and in walked a 20 foot tall rock giant. The giant walked up to Thor and roared hitting the ground with his spiked club mace.

"Hello." said Thor. The giant growled. "I accept your surrender." The creatures laughed. He smiled, swung Mjolnir and POWED the giant straight under the chin smashing the giant into a rain of rocks that showered the ground. The laughter stopped and was replaced by gasps. "Anyone else?" Not daring to argue, all the creatures dropped their weapons and kneeled.

"Perhaps next time we should start with the big one." said Fandral.

"Go on Sif." said Thor.

Sif got her cue. "Move them out." She ordered heading for the guards who started chaining the creatures up.

As the day drifted into late afternoon the Asgardian guards were helping the town get back to it's feet. Hogun walked with Thor. "Where do we go next Thor?"

"Hogun, the peace is nearly won across the Nine Realms." said Thor. "You should stay here. Be with your people, where your heart is. Asgard can wait."

Hogun smiled. "You have my thanks."

"As you have mine." smiled Thor shaking Hoguns arm. The Asian warrior gave him a hug and walked back into the village. He walked away to a clearing and looked up at the sky. "Heimdall, when you're ready." he called. The bifrost opened around him, taking him back to Asgard.

* * *

TRAINING COURT ON PALACE GROUNDS, ASGARD – The next day Thor joined his father Odin up on the balcony, on the back of the palace, overlooking the multi level training courtyards below. He came back to the news that Loki had escaped the dungeons through secret passages and there was an order out for his arrest. Warriors were dueling and fighting and training, the old trained the new, there was much promise and enthusiasm as well as determination to remain ready in case Loki attacked.

"Is Vanaheim secure?" asked Odin.

"As are Nornheim and Ria." said Thor. "Though our work would have gone more quickly with you at the force."

"You must think I'm a piece of bread that needs to be buttered so heavily." joked Odin.

Thor smiled, hearing his father joke was a rare occasion. "That was not my intent father."

"For the first time, since the bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms are at peace." said Odin. "They are well reminded of our strength and you have earned their respect, and my gratitude."

"Thank you." said Thor. He looked off into the crowd of warriors but his mind was somewhere else, thinking of someone else, thinking of his boyfriend mate and lover down in Midgard.

"Nothing out of order except Loki and your distracted heart." said Odin.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Thor.

Odin gave him a small smile. "You miss him?" Thor nodded. "The time has come my son, you are ready to take the throne, to embrace and celebrate what you've won. The time has come, bring your soul mate up to Asgard."

"You mean…" started Thor.

"Yes. It is time for us to meet him in the flesh." said Odin. "Him and his family, a strong noble hearted family that will soon join ours and become one. You may leave when you desire." He smiled and walked quietly into the palace.

* * *

THORS BED CHAMBER, PALACE TOWER, ASGARD – Thor stepped out from this bath, all wet and naked, with dripping wet hair. He took a towel to dry himself when he caught the setting sun in the horizon. He stood there in the warm golden sunlight and smiled, as soon as he got some things settled with the search for Loki, he would bring Harry and the family home. _'Harry'_ he thought, how he missed him.

***I know it's a short one, but we are just getting started! I'm glad that we get to see a warmer side of Odin. Usually he is so hard and stern and tough, I liked that he put his guard down, just for a second, and told Thor to bring Harry to Asgard. I know it meant a lot to Thor. Speaking of Harry, I know he wasn't here but we'll see him up next, in chapter 2! Remember I'll be answering all your reviews from this chapter and chapter 2 on chapter 3 so… **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	2. The Ministry of Magic & Hogwarts

***Remember guys. I'll be answering your reviews, from chapter 1 and 2, up next in chapter 3. So send your questions and comments and reviews.  
This is a loooonger chapter. Enjoy!***

* * *

It's been two months since Thor left for Asgard and Harry, though he missed his boyfriend terribly, was happy to get back to work. On a Friday morning, Harry Draco Hermione and Caleb were called into Director Maddox office back in the Auror Office of MACUSA in NYC and were told they were going to the Ministry of Magic due to a peculiar situation that needed their expertise. Neither of the foursome like the idea of going back to the Ministry, but Director Maddox eased their minds saying it was a temporary transfer, though she was sure people at the Ministry would try to get them to return to England for good. They assured her, that was not gonna happen. Draco and Caleb talked it over with Steve and Clint, both were in agreement since SHIELD were sending them and Widow to Washington DC to handle some problems with a so called Winter Soldier. They spent the weekend together, Hermione doing her daily visits to Stark Tower for their ongoing restoration project, and on Sunday night they headed their separate ways.

* * *

#12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON, ENGLAND – They arrived at #12 Grimmauld Place at 6am on Monday. Dobby was in charge of the townhouse now, after Harry sent Kreacher to work at Hogwarts. The happy house elf had the house spick and span and in a way they liked being home, even if it was for a short period of time. They showered and got dressed, in their Auror uniforms and headed to the floo chamber on the third floor.

On the walk up the stairs Harry got lightheaded but Draco grabbed him. "Wow, wow, mate are you ok?"

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

Caleb conjured a glass of water. "Here."

"Thanks." said Harry, he sipped some water before vanishing the glass into thin air. "I'm fine. I can't seem to shake this flu."

"You should get that checked, it could be serious." said Draco.

Harry looked at him. "Really Drake?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying you're sick, and if your kitsune can't heal you, it could be serious." said Draco.

"He's right." said Caleb. "You can go to the Medical Department at the Ministry."

"Yeah." said Harry. "And then tomorrow morning, whatever I condition have will be plastered on the front page of THE DAILY PROPHET." He shook his head. "No way."

"Well how about we go to the meeting, it's at 10am." said Hermione. "Then afterwards, we can floo to Hogwarts and have Madame Pomfrey examine you. She's as silent as the grave when it comes to her patients confidentiality."

Harry nodded. "Fine. I agree to that." He took a deep breath. "Lets do this."

* * *

MINISTER OF MAGIC OFFICE, MINISTRY OF MAGIC, LONDON, ENGLAND – KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Come in." called the Minister from inside. Harry, Hermione Draco and Caleb walked into Minister Quinns office. "Oh thank Merlin you made it." He shook their hands. "Please sit down. Thank you for coming."

"It's our job to help Minister." said Harry. Minister Bruce Quinn was a young 40 year old wizard, physically identical to the British muggle actor Christian Bale when he played Batman in the Christopher Nolan Trilogy, which Draco was obsessed with.

"Are you alright Lord Potter?" asked Quinn. "You look quite pale?"

"I'm fine Minister." said Harry.

"Tea?" asked Quinn.

"Yes." said Hermione.

"What is happening?" asked Draco.

Quinn gave them a file. "Two months ago strange occurrences began to happen in wizard towns. Strange portals began to appear and sucking people in never to return. These events are now spreading to muggles as well."

"Did you track their wands?" asked Hermione.

"We tried, but nothing happened." said Quinn. "It was as if the witches and wizards and their wands never existed, as if they were erased." Harry passed the file to Draco and Hermione.

"Has this happened before?" asked Caleb.

"It was said that in 5th century, during the reign of Merlin, his apprentice the witch Morgana discovered a dark source of evil, an evil that twisted her mind into sadistic madness. She planned to harness it's power to kill Merlin to take not just his throne but also her brother Arthurs. But it was said the power was too great for her to handle and it ended up killing her. Merlin used the powers of the sun and moon to bind the sources magic long enough to trap it and cast it out of the planet forever."

"How long?" asked Draco.

"Minutes only." said Quinn. "It is said that by the time he was finished he barely had magic left, his magical core was so weak it threatened to snap and turn him into a squib."

"Couldn't he destroy it?" asked Caleb. "A force that dangerous…"

"It was too powerful even for him." said Quinn. "It was said that during the time Morgana had this power in her control people started disappearing into thin air with no trace left behind."

"So you think this dark force has returned?" asked Draco.

"Yes." said Quinn. "And I would very much like to know how. But I called you here because I have read your reports on inter world star alignments and how they have been coming together. Especially during the last month, and I have read your reports on the Bifrost of Asgard which is a portal between realms."

"The Convergence is coming up soon. When the stars, worlds and realms all align together. " said Hermione. "It could it be related."

"Maybe. I don't know." said Quinn. The door opened and in walked Neville in his auror uniform. "I asked Lord Longbottom to join you as well. You, Neville, Harry and Draco are the only ones who have seen interworld portals and might shed more light on the issue." He took a sip of tea. "Also. You are not the only ones searching for these portals."

"Deatheaters." said Neville.

"I'm afraid so." said Quinn. "There have been multiple sightings of Deatheater squads on these portal locations."

"You think they are trying to get inside them?" asked Harry.

"To find the source." said Draco.

Quinn nodded. "Some have tried, but like the other victims, they never returned."

"Maybe it's a one way trip?" asked Harry. "Once you go you can't come back. Or maybe they can come back but don't know how. Or maybe whatever they are looking for forbid them to come back…"

"For now your mission is to follow the Deatheaters, watch, see what they are doing." Said Quinn. "If you can arrest any please feel free, maybe in Ministry custody we can get some answers as to what they are up to."

"Do…" started Caleb.

"Feel free to ask Lord Potter." said Quinn.

"Do you think this has a connection to WICKED?" asked Caleb.

"At this point I think this danger is far bigger than WICKED." said Quinn. "But the Deatheaters of WICKED are unpredictable, I don't see a connection yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if it were." Caleb sat back on the seat. "I'm sorry if this is…"

"No. said Caleb. "It's fine. I just want to know what I'm getting into."

"I respect that." said Quinn.

"Are there any patterns?" asked Caleb. "Do they go after these things every day?"

"Yes and No." said Quinn. "We can't track them, but we can track the Deatheaters and thanks to that we confirmed there was a pattern. These portals used to appear once a week for last month but now they are appearing three times a week. On Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays."

"So the next sighting will be on Wednesday." said Draco.

"Yes." said Quinn. "Tomorrow you will meet with Andrew Parker, the Head of the Auror Tracking Squad (HATS) at 8am. They have been following the Deatheaters, and he will take you to all the locations and hopefully you will have something to start with for Wednesday. I want a report on Thursday and every day in between sightings and track missions."

"Yes sir." said fivesome unanimously.

"Very well then." said Quinn. "Off you go. And good luck." The fivesome left the Minsiter office and headed for the elevator.

* * *

HALLWAY NEAR ELEVATORS, MINISTRY OF MAGIC – As they approached the elevators Harry got lightheaded again and fell onto a chair by the wall.

"Harry!" said Caleb.

"I'm not getting in that elevator." said Harry.

"That's it." said Draco. "We are flooing to Hogwarts now!"

"There's a floo chamber at the end of the hall." said Hermione.

"You guys go on ahead." said Neville. "I'll stay here and see if there is anymore information I can get on these portals."

Harry nodded. "Meet us back at #12 Grimmauld." Neville nodded and rushed away.

* * *

HOGWARTS FRONTAL COURTYARD, HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND – Harry Draco Caleb and Hermione flooed through the stone arch of the Hogwarts courtyard. They walked across and up the steps. The large doors opened and they were met by Headmistress McGonagall, in her green velvet robes and conical black hat. "Welcome back children!" she smiled. They all hugged her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Professor, is Madame Pomfrey in?" asked Hermione.

"Of course." said McGonagall. "She's in the dungeons getting some medicial potions from Professor Snape, why?"

"Harry is sick Professor." said Draco.

"And I don't trust anyone but her to see me withought getting my name on the front page of THE PROPHET." said Harry.

"Of course." said McGonagall. She took them to a hidden alcove by the front doors. "This floo connected to the Hospital Wing. I'll go get Poppy immediately."

"Thank you Professor." said Harry.

McGonagall gave Harry a hug and rushed off down the hall. The foursome got into the alcove and were immediately engulfed in green flames, in a moment they stepped out of the alcove right into hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey arrived five minutes later and asked them all to wait outside while she examined Harry. The examination went all day and into the night.

* * *

DINING COURT ON PALACE GROUNDS, ASGARD – The victory feast held in the outer dining courtyard of the palace overlooking the city of Asgard below with over 400 warriors and 240 ladies of court. There was food and drinks and merriment as the light evening snow fell, yes it snowed at night and Asgardians loved it. Thor got up and headed out the door and down the outdoor balcony towards the palace.

"There was a time when you would celebrate for weeks." said Sif.

Thor smiled. "I remember you celebrated the Battle of Harokin, so much that you nearly started the second."

"Well the first was so much fun." said Sif. Thor smiled and looked out at the horizon. "You miss him don't you?"

"Very much." said Thor.

"Harry is a fine warrior, a hero, a kind, noble man and a gentle soul." said Sif. "No one more worthy and him to possess your heart." Thor smiled. "I do hope we get to see him again."

"Father asked me to bring him and the family to Asgard." said Thor. "I shall bring them all and show them the beauty of our world." Sif smiled at him. "I bid you good night." They hugged and he made his way into the night. He made his way up the stairs to his bed chamber he smiled ."I will see you soon Harry."

* * *

HOSPITAL WING, HOGWARTS – By 7pm the Hospital Wing doors unlocked signaling the trio outside to go in. They made their way to Harrys bedside. Pomfrey was in her office getting some things. "Hey Harry." said Hermione. "How are you love?"

"I don't know." said Harry. "She checked everything and then she gasped and said she had to double check and that's when she unlocked the doors."

"Gasped?" asked Draco. He looked at Caleb and Hermione. "Gasped is it good or bad?"

"It could go either way really." Said Caleb. He took out his wand and moved three chairs over so they could sit by the bed.

Madame Pomfrey came over, wheeling a small medical station. There was a glass flask of clear liquid, an athame, and a smaller vial of iridescent silver liquid. "Good you're here."

"Madame Pomfrey what is going on?" asked Hermione.

"We will find out in a moment." said Pomfrey. "But if my suspicions are correct I wanted you to be here for the last test." She turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter may I have your hand please?" Harry offered it and she used the athame to cut the palm of his hand. "Close it into a fist…" Harry did and she put the flask under the fist so the blood dripped down into it. After the water was good and red, she put the flask on the mediacl table. "Ok. Mr. Potter open your hand." She took out her wand, pointed it at Harrys open palm and chanted. "EPISKY."

With a snapping sound. "Ouch!" grunted Harry, the cut was completely healed with out a single scar.

"Sorry." said Pomfrey. "The liquid your blood was added to was phoenix tears. It will purify your blood, make it good and clean, before the final ingredient." She took the small vial of iridescent silver liquid. "Now Mr. Potter I have some final questions before I do this."

"Alright." said Harry.

"Have you had sexual relations recently?" asked Poppy.

"Um… Yes. Two and half or so months ago?" asked Harry. "Maybe just two."

"Did you use protection?" asked Poppy.

"No." said Harry. "Given that I'm an immortal Kitsune, who keeps me safe from STDs I figured I didn't have to. Why are you…" Then it clicked in mind. "…no?!"

Hermione caught it too. "Are you saying that…?"

"That Potter is…?" added Draco.

"Is that possible?" asked Caleb.

"This is unicorn blood. It will confirm our suspicions…" said Poppy. She proceeded to add the entire vial of iridescent silver liquid into the glass flask of blood. She put the flask on the table, took her wand, pointed it at the flask and chanted. "REVELIO." They all saw the silver liquid swirl s through the red blood like smoke and slowly turn it milky baby blue.

"No bloody way…" gasped Draco.

"Yes." said Poppy. "Congratulations Mr. Potter. You are pregnant."

"P…preg…pregnant…" said Harry. _'I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby….Thors baby.'_

"How is this possible?" asked Caleb.

"Kitsunes are very strong powerful magical creatures." Said Poppy. "They are not just tricksters and pranksters. By nature, they are also fiercely sexual and wildly virile creatures…" Harry blushed. "…given this attribute, whether it be a male or female kitsune, they are also 100% incredibly fertile. Adding to this that Mr. Potter is the most powerful wizard of your age increases the chances of impregnation. Not just kitsunes." She looked at Draco and Hermione. "Elves too have a high fertility rating as well. I'd keep my eye out." Draco went pale.

"Oh Harry!" cried Hermione with joy. She and Caleb hugged him.

"How…how far along am I?" asked Harry.

"Your calculations were correct." said Poppy. "Three months, to be exact. The lightheadedness, and dizziness you feel is problably the early signs of morning sickness which will increase faster in the next weeks."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Kitsunes are electrical beings with increased metabolisms, meaning that he baby will grow faster than the average baby. So I suspect it will grow quickly in the next three months and it will have it's final growth in the last two."

"So instead of delivering at 9 months I'll deliver in 8?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Poppy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Harry.

"The unicorn blood turned your blood baby blue, so I can confirm that it's a boy." smiled Poppy.

Everyones eyes watered with joy, especially Harry who hugged his stomach with love.

"Harry you can't go on the Auror mission." said Caleb.

"What?" Asked Harry. "But what about the Minister?"

"He thought you were sick so we'll tell him you are." said Caleb.

"I can't." said Harry. "Can I just go if I promise to only watch and observe." Hermione, Draco and Caleb looked at each other. "You can put all the protection spells and wards and curse repellents on me that you want and on the first sign of trouble I'll disapparate home."

"Fine." said Hermione.

* * *

BIFROST CHAMBER, ASGARD – That night, Thor walked into the circular dome, bifrost chamber. "How fare are the stars?"

"Still shining." said Heimdall. "From here I can see nine realms and ten trillion souls." He put his sword in the bifrost activator, making dome walls slowly turn. "Do you recall what I taught you of the Convergence?"

"Yes." said Thor. "The alignment of the worlds. It approaches doesn't it?"

"The universe hasn't seen this marvel since before my watch began." said Heimdall. "Few can sense it. Even fewer can see it. But while its effects can be dangerous, it is truly beautiful."

Thor stared out at the stars. "I see nothing."

"Or perhaps, that is not the beauty you seek." said Heimdall, with a grin.

Thor smiled and they chuckled. "How is he?"

"He's quite clever your wizard. He doesn't know it yet but he and his family study the Convergence as well. Even…" He stops in his tracks as he tries to locate Harry.

"What?" asked Thor.

"I can't see him." said Heimdall. He turned to Thor. "None of them…"

Thors heart raced with worry, if Heimdall couldn't see Harry or the others that means they are nowhere, in trouble. "Prepare the bifrost! I'm going to Midgard!" He ordered as he turned and ran down the rainbow bridge to the palace, he was scared but all he could do is pray Harry was ok.

***Happy news! A baby is coming! I also hope Harry doesn't do anything stupid and gets hurt. I'm excited to see how the dark portals work and what the Deatheaters are looking for inside. I'm glad the new Minister is a good one and not an idiot push over like Fudge. & Where is Loki?! Remember I'll be answering all your reviews up next on chapter 3 so… **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	3. A Happy Reunion

**Universal creature – (Ch.1)** Thank you. **(Ch.2)** Glad you like it!

 **xXxOtAkU444xXx – (Ch.2)** Love that you love it xXx!

 **whitecollarblackwolf – (Ch.1)** Thanks. **(Ch.2)** Yeah! I can't wait either!

 **GimmeSS – (Ch.2)** Yeees! You're welcome!

 **Estrela Polar – (Ch.2)** I'm glad you love it Estrela. I can't wait for the next chapter either, and the others that follow!  & Bienvenue to you!

 **JJFicFreak – (Ch1.)** Of course, we ALL want THAT! …I don't see a baby prophecy in the near future, but I like your train of thought, we'll see. **(Ch.2)** We'll see how Draco fits in with the dark elves, not just him but Hermione as well who is also an elf…Yes, Draco and Clint are soul mates…It will follow the movie, mostly. We will see what Loki has up his sleeve, will he help or will he help with ulterior motives?

 **Lady Kaiki – (Ch.2)** Welcome Lady! I'm working on it! Glad you like it! Love the enthusiasm.

 **domsijohn – (Ch.1)** I hope so too…There is no Jane in this series…I don't see that happening with Loki anytime soon. But I'm always hopeful for redemption with villains. We'll see. **(Ch.2)** Yeah! A baby!...I hope so too, I think he'd like that with Steve.

 **Guest – (Ch.2)** Thank you. I'll try to update soon!

 **buterflypuss –** **(Ch.2)** Thank you buter!

 **Silvermane1 – (Ch.2)** Thank you Silver!

 **Guest – (Ch.2)** Thank you!

***Thank you all for your reviews! Keep them coming! Please reade the authors note at the end of the chapter for important announcement. Thanks. Hope you like the chapter. It's a short one but a happy one! Enjoy!***

* * *

As promised they met with Andrew Parker, Head Tracker of the Auror Tracking Squad, at 8am sharp and went off to work. Parker took them to several locations in the city where Deatheaters had been spotted. That took most of the morning before stopping for lunch. By 2pm they a warehouse area near the London docks.

* * *

WAREHOUSE AREA, LONDON RIVER, ENGLAND – The warehouse area was an relatively abandoned warehouse area by the river that the city used four times a year. Right now it was deserted. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Caleb followed behind Parker. "Shhh." said Parker. "Deatheaters."

They looked and saw them, 10 of them. "The seem to be low level Deatheaters." Said Caleb.

"So what's their job?" asked Harry.

"Basically their job is to find the hot spots to upper Deatheaters can try to work with the unknown magic that is here. They know it's a portal to somewhere, the brave ones have gone in willingly but none have returned to report back."

They kept watching as Parker patonused his squad to apparate to their location with discretion. They watched as the Deatheaters examined the outside of the warehouse 5.

"Look." said Draco.

They watched when a small black hole sphere, the size of a quaffle, appeared and how it sucked in six Deatheaters in, vanishing them into thin air, and how the other four disapparated away in fear leaving the black holes remained floating around. They watched for over 10 minutes.

"Does it do anything?" asked Hermione.

"No." said Parker. Then they saw the black hole sphere disappear.

Hermione took out her wand and chanted. "PROTEGGO MAXIMA FIATO DURI REPELLO DANGIER TURBIDUS." A burst of yellow light swirled around her and her four companions. They all looked at her. "Protection spell, the same one cast around Hogwarts. Lets hope it's enough to keep us from vanishing into those…things." "Alright. Lets move." said Parker. He led the fivesome to the doors of Warehouse 5, he patronused his squad to go in first. As they approached the black hole sphere disappeared.

"Wow." said Draco.

"It does that." said Parker, leading them in.

* * *

WAREHOUSE #5 WAREHOUSE AREA, LONDON RIVER – Inside it was even weirder. They saw floating cars, buses and even shipping containers in mid air. "Can you touch them?" asked Caleb.

"Yes." Said Parker. "Nothing is wrong or dangerous about them, they're just…"

"…floating." Finished Harry. "Weirder and weirder…"

"There is definitely strong magic here." said Hermione. "But with no magical tracking source…It's like it starts and ends here…"

"Alright, everyone." said Parker. His 24 auror squad walked over. "We are going to divide into groups to cover more ground. Mr. Potter and Miss. Potter…" he pointed to Harry and Hermione. "…you will take eight aurors to inspect this first floor." They nodded to his intructions. He turned to Caleb. "Mr. Potter you will be with me and eight more aurors, we will search the second floor." Caleb nodded. He then turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy you will take the remaining to the third floor." Draco nodded. "We will regroup here in an hour."

Half an hour in Hermione met with Caleb and Harry at a stairwell. One of the aurors took a bottle that was on the floor and held it out over the railing "Watch this…" He let go of the bottle and it fell down only to disappear halfway to the floor.

"Where did it…?" asked Hermione, before the bottle fell out of the sky, fell back down and disappeared again only to fall back down from the sky again. The auror caught it. "That's incredible!" She looked around the floor, picked up a can of Coca Cola and threw it down over the railing, just like the bottle it vanished halfway before hitting the floor. Everyone looked up to see it fall from the sky but it never did.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"We don't know." said the auror. "Sometimes they come back sometimes they don't."

Hermione opened her purse and took out a large compacti mirror, she opend it and on the mirror she and Harry saw planet and lunar and sun readings with moving circular scans analyzing their three activities, as well as the level of magic in the room.

Harry looked at the high magical frequencies. "I haven't seen readings like this since…"

"…New Mexico." finished Hermione. She looked at Harry and smiled. Draco joined them, when Parker walked over she closed the compact mirror and tucked it back in her purse. "What did you get?"

Draco held up a glass jar with a small piece, just an inch long, of the black hole inside. "I used a separating charm…"

"Draco you shouldn't have." said Hermione. "What if it was dangerous?"

"Trust me, I handled it with inhuman care." said Draco. "But I want to examine this in a the potions lab…"

"I'll have the lab at the Auror Office set up for you immediately." said Parker.

"Are you mental?" asked Draco. "I need the potion lab of the Department of Mysteries. If the press finds out of this it will be chaos. Something like _this_ must be kept secret." he scolded. "Anything I find I will report to you and the Minister only."

Parker nodded. "Yes Mr. Malfoy." He looked around. "Alright everyone. This place is clean. Lets move." As he led the group to the entrance of Warehouse 5, he got a fish patronus. "There was a report of Deatheaters in central London."

"I'd like to return to the Ministry to begin analyzing this thing." said Draco.

"We'd like to go with him." said Harry. "I think we've seen enough today."

"Very well." said Parker. "We will meet again on Wednesday, at 8am, for another track mission." With a nod from the foursome, he and his 24 aurors disapparated away.

* * *

OUTSIDE, WAREHOUSE AREA, LONDON RIVER – After three minutes they scanned the area with their wands. "It's clear." said Caleb.

Hermione took out her compact again. The foursome read the scans. "Yes." said Hermione. "It's reading just like New Mexico when Mjolnir fell from the sky…"

"May I?" asked Harry.

"Certainly." said Hermione, handing him the compact mirror.

Harry took the mirror, as they walked the readings got higher, and when around Warehouse 9 it went crazy. Looking up they saw Thor standing a few feet away. "Thor…" gasped Harry. He and his three companions ran over.

"Harry." said Thor, he walked over only to get slapped by Harry.

"Sorry…" said Harry. "I just had to make sure you were real. It's been a very strange day."

"I am. Harry I…" started Thor, only to get slapped again.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry. "It's been two months Thor!"

"I know but Asgard was in turmoil with Lokis arrival, everyone demanding his head. He was kept alive only out of respect for my mother. The Nine Realms erupted into chaos, wars were raging, marauders were pillaging. I had to put an end to the slaughter."

"As excuses go, it's not terrible." said Harry.

"But where were you?" asked Thor. "Heimdall could not see you or Hermione or Caleb or Draco."

"It must have been when we went to Hogwarts." said Draco.

"The magic school you went to?" asked Thor. "Why is the school invisible from Heimdalls sight?"

"The school is unplotable." Said Caleb.

"Yes." said Hermione. "Protected by the raw magic of the earth. It's like that to protect it against all enemies. It's also fascinating to know that it works for other realms as well. I'll have to write a thesis on that and…" she rambled on.

"Hermione!" said Draco. "Not now."

"Sorry." said Hermione.

"But what are you doing here in London?" asked Harry. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Heimdal couldn't' see any of you, I feared you were in trouble." said Thor. "I looked for you in New York, but Steven and Clint told me of your mission here so I came here without haste."

"Yeah." said Draco. "We were temporarily transferred here for a special assignment."

Harry was overwhelmed at seeing Thor again. The god looked even bigger than before, bigger arms, buffer chest and longer golden locks of hair that draped down to his lower shoulder blades and a light, neatly kept facial scruff on the face. As he admired his boyfriend and lover his inner kitsune started purring. Maybe it was the hormones or just that he'd missed Thor so much but to him, the blond god was more handsome than ever,

"Harry?" asked Thor. He had noticed Harrys sudden change and how the kitsune was staring at him with hunger.

Harry snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry." Caleb Hermione and Draco smiled.

"Are you alright?" asked Thor. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I'm fine. No nothing is wrong. In fact…" He smiled. "…Quite the opposite. I…I have been feeling sick for the last two months and…"

"What?" asked Thor. He panicked, he should have followed his gut and returned to check on Harry before. "Are you certain you are…?"

"No, I'm fine." Said Harry. "Draco feared it was something serious since since my kitsune couldn't heal it…" He had Thors complete attention. "…After I fainted in the Ministry, Draco Caleb and Hermioen took me to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey is the school nurse and the only one I trusted to check me without getting my name in the paper again…" Thor nodded. "She did check me and…"

"and…?" pushed Thor. "Something was wrong…?"

"No." smiled Harry. "Quite the opposite. She tested me and it turned out I am not sick at all, I am pregnant."

Thors eyes widened. "You're what?"

"Pregnant." smiled Harry.

Thors eyes lit up. "You are with child?"

"Yes." Harry nodded with happiness. "We are going to have a baby!"

Thors eyes teared up with joy, he lifted Harry off the ground into his arms for a big hug and spun him around in circles laughing. "A baby!" He was so happy

Hermione Draco and Caleb watched with tears in their eyes, if anyone deserved this happiness it was Harry. "Congratulations!" they cheered. Thor welcomed their hugs and hugged them back himself.

"We must celebrate this!" cheered Thor. "I came to make sure you all were alright but also to take you up."

"Up?" asked Harry. "You mean to Asgard?"

"Yes." said Thor.

"Really?!" cheered Hermione.

"How fun!" smiled Caleb.

"Lets go!" jumped Draco. They were about to leave when Hermiones compact mirror beeped. "Urgh bugger!" He checked the mirror and sighed. "You guys go."

"Draco?" asked Harry.

"Harry trust me." said Draco. "There's nothing I'd like more than to forget this mission and go, but we did make a commitment to the Ministry and I really must check what we found. I'd also like to fill Steve and Clint in on your little vacation."

"But how will we contact you?" asked Caleb.

"Oh!" said Hermione. She opened her purse and pulled out four necklaces, each one with the Hogwarts crest with four large stones, one emerald, one ruby, one canary diamond and one blue sapphire. "These belonged to the Founders of Hogwarts. McGaongall gave them to me while we were waiting for Pomfrey to check on Harry. They are linked together, therefore connecting us together no matter where we are. If any of us is in trouble it will tell us." All four wizards put on the necklaces.  
"I will handle this experiment, turn in my assignment and call you so you can come pick me up." said Draco. Thor gave him a friendly nod, he waved his wand over his head and disapparated.

"Ready?" asked Thor.

"Yes!" said Hermione, Harry and Caleb in unison.

Thor looked up at the sky and the bifrost was activated over them beaming them up and vanishing into thin air. As the foursome blaste dup through space Hermione and Harry and Caleb looked around at the stars, how they changed to make room for other stars, Asgardian stars. They saw mily ways and galaxies and it was magic. Soon they were surrounded by light and landed on their feet.

As they looked around at the large circular room made of solid gold, all the three wizards could say was. "Wicked!"

***I'm soooo happy for Tharry! I love dhow happy Thor was with the baby news. He's just beaming from ear to ear on that! I can't wait to see Harry Hermione and Caleb experience Asgard and I hope Draco finishes soon so he can go up and enjoy the fun. But will he go alone? We'll see. ANNOUNCEMNT & REMINDER – Remember to submit your votes on the poll of which Founders son you want Harry to pair up with. If you have not please go to my profile page and vote. Polls close Saturday night! **PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW & REVIEW!** ***


	4. The Heksgards Return to Asgard

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW! Always glad to hear from you!

 **domsijohn –** I'm hopeful he will be redeemed. We'll see!

 **Universalcreature –** Thank you Universal! Glad you like it!

 **kirsty21 –** Thanks kirsty! Glad to hear from you again!

 **Silvermane1 –** Thanks Silver!

 **buterflypuss –** Thanks buter!

 **twilightreaderaddict –** Yeees! We are in Asgard and will be there for a long time! We'll see, you might be on the money on that. Yes, a lot will be happening.

 **BooBoo1995 –** Thank you Boo!

 **Guest –** I love that you love it!

 **Guest –** Thank you!

 **JJFickFreak –** Hahahahaha! That's a good one! Yeah, that's a good question, I'm sure Thor will handle it well, I don't know if it'll be smooth sailing with Harry and Odin, Harry is opinionated and Odin is the same, so we'll see. It'll be interesting yeah.

 **Elfin69 – (Ch.1)** Lets hope so. **(Ch.2)** Yes. They will say why in Ch. 3. **(Ch.3)** I'm sure they will be happy. We'll see as the story moves on.

 **Guest –** Thank you for the props! They're very appreciated!

 **IlovetwilightbellaWhitlock –** Thank you. I hope updates come soon!

 **Guest –** Thank you!

 **boobop3690 –** Wow! So happy you like it! I've had a hard time getting the 4th chapter together, this one has been tough for me, which is why I've been taking my time to write it correctly…But… You can expect a BIG update this week! Hope to see more reviews from you in the future.

***Hi guys. Sorry I've been MIA but a lot is going on in my life that I have to take care of and think about and a lot of preparations for later on this year so I'll try to update all my stories as frequently as I can, but I can't promise when or how fast. I'm so happy for all your reviews, keep them coming… 2, back to back, chapters are coming up very soon! **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS.** Enjoy.***

* * *

BIFROST CHAMBER – ASGARD – The three wizards looked aorudn the large circular room made of solid gold. "We have to do that again!" said Hermione.

"Oh." said Caleb, noticing Heimdall.

"Welcome to Asgard." said Heimdall.

"Heimdall, this is Caleb Hermione and Harry." said Thor. "The new and rightful Heksgards of Asgard…" Heimdall bowed respectfully. He turned to the three wizards. "Harry, Hermione, Caleb…" He continued. "This is Heimdall, the All Seeing and All Hearing, and High Guard of Asgard."

"An impressive title." said Caleb.

Heimdal bowed his head. "You honor me with your praise."

"So this is the bifrost." said Hermione.

"Yes." said Heimdall. "The chamber that connects us to all the nine realms."

"You must tell me how it works!" said Hermione with sparkling eyes. "And how it's connected to the rainbow bridge and how the magical galactical energy of the universes are connected here and why and…"

"Oh no…" said Caleb. "She has a new mission." Thor chuckled. "My sympathies." He patted Heimdall on the shoulder. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch!"

"It would be an honor to show you." said Heimdall. "Whenever you wish."

They turned to see Harry looking out at Asgard. It was all lit bright like a glittering silver city in the night. "It's beautiful." said Harry.

Then they saw a burst of gold light flash on the bridge to reveal a beautiful woman in her 50s, dressed in a light green and silver robe gown with long wavy red hair that drapped down to her butt, angular high cheek bone face, full lips and crystalline blue eyes. "I'm so pleased you like it." She smiled.

"Harry, Caleb, Hermione." Said Thor. "It is my honor to present Frigga, Queen of Asgard, my mother."

"Oh." said Harry. He, Caleb bowed and Hermione curtsied.

"Mother, this is Hermione, Caleb and Harry Potter." said Thor.

Frigga bowed her head and curtsied. "It is an honor to welcome the Heksgards of Asgard home again." She smiled. She walked over to Harry. "To welcome the brave young wizard who has stolen my sons heart…" Harry blushed. "…and to honor your arrival with a gift…" she waved her hand and in a flash of bright godl light conjured a grand chariot made of Asgardian gold and silver, pulled six white horses. "I will see you all at the palace." With a smile she disapparated away in a flash of gold light.

Harry Hermione and Caleb walked over to pet the horses, they bowed their heads and waited. The horses looked at each other and bowed their own heads to the wizards, who then got up to pet them. The horses leaned their heads to their palms liking their touch.

"Lets get on!" said Caleb. He rushed over to get on the chariot, followed by Hermione and Harry.  
Thor took Harrys arm. "Harry, do you think you should…in your…?"

"Thor, please don't start treating me like an invalid." said Harry. "I've been wanting to ride one of these since I read about the ancient greek and roman wizards in History of Magic." Hermione turned to him in shock. "Yes. Hermione I _did_ pay attention in class." He grinned before turning to thor again. "I read about how they rode their chariots through they sky and have always wanted a chariot ever since. Now…" He smiled. "That we have this…" he pointed to the chariot. "Do you think I'm gonna pass it up?" Thor smiled. "You can work the reins if you like."

Thor nodded to that. He turned to Heimdall. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was an honor to meet you as well." said Heimdall, bowing to the wizard.

Harry turned to Thor and offered his hand. "Come on!"

Thor grinned, accepting his hand, hopped onto the chariot and flicked the reins. "Go!" he cheered and the horses took off down the rainbow bridge.

* * *

The wizards loved how the rainbow bridge lit up when coming to contact with the horses hooves and the chariot wheels. They looked on as they rode through the city, all in golden silver and ivory marble. They knew people didn't know who they were but bowed when seeing the grand chariot ride by. They reached the palace gates, 40 foot tall golden gates, that opened upon their arrival. The palace was a monument, a golden silver skyscraper tall palace shimmering in the moonlight. Riding in, the frontal courtyard was huge, half the size of a Quidditch stadium. Thor helped Harry off the chariot followed by Hermione and Caleb.

They walked up the frontal steps and the large golden double doors opened. They were greeted by Frigga who led them in. The interior was just as grand, they walked down a large hallway and another double doors into the Great Hall.

* * *

GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – Frigga led the group into the heart of the Great Hall. The three wizards eyes took it all in. large silver raven statues large brightly burning firepits The hall had 80 foot tall celings, held up by sparkling ivory marble columns, was lit by large silver raven statues gripping big bright glowing fire pits hanging in chains held securely in their clawed feet. The floor was glossy rose colored marble tiles. They watched as Odin stepped down from his throne dressed in black robes, with golden adornments.

"Father." said Thor. "These are Hermione and Caleb Potter…" Odin studied them with his wise eye. "…and this is Harry Potter." He turnd to his father. "Harry Hermione Caleb, this is my father, Odin Allfather, King of Asgard." The three wizards bowed respectfully at Odin.

"At last the noble Hekgards have arrived." said Odin with pride. "You are all welcome to Asgard, your home." He looked at Harry. "Lord Harry Potter." Harry looked up at him. "The tales of your bravery and courage have not gone unnoticed, bravery such as yours was not only made known in your magical middgardian world but here and in all the nine realms and beyond."

"Why?" asked Harry. "I mean, yes I'm magical but I just did what I had to do to save me, my friends and my people."

"One of the great tests of light magic is genuine humility." said Odin. "When a noble hearted person acts selflessly, taking risks to save loved ones above their own lives against a great evil, without caring of the upcoming fame or fortunes, it is something to be admired. And Why you asked? When magical use their gifts for good, to help when it it's necessary and where it's needed because they sincerely care it is celebrated. It's also a celebrated not just of them but a celebration of magic itself for having such worthy vessels to work such gifts. Why are such beings celebrated throughout the realms, they are examples of goodness and role models for all species everywhere…That is why."

Harry took a breath. "…Oh." He sighed. _'I guess it doesn't sound that bad.'_ he thought. "Thank you."

Odin turned to Caleb. "Lord Potter, my son has told me of your treatment at the hands of WICKED. I am pleased you are good and well and here with your family. I'm only sorry you had to go through that."

"Thank you, your majesty." Caleb bowed his head. "I'm sorry about that too. But despite the heartbreak and pain, I feel it was worth it. What I have now, the people and loved ones around me. It's been worth it…Though I would prefer not to relive what I went through."

"Of course." said Odin. He turned to Hermione. "Lady Potter." Hermione curtsied. "It is an honor to meet you. My son has told me of your brilliance and cleverness. I admire such intelligence and tenacity of the mind. I hope you will find the palace library to your liking.

Hermiones eyes lit up. "I'm sure it will your majesty."

Harry suddenly felt lightheaded and started to faint when Thor caught him. "Harry?"

Everybody else turned their attention to him and Harry.

"I'm…I'm fine." said Harry.

"Are you alright?" asked Frigga.

"Yes." said Harry. "Thank you, but no, your majesty. It is to be expected in my condition."

"Condition?" asked Frigga. "Are you ill?"

"Should we call a healer?" asked Odin.

"No." said Harry. "It's not necessary. It is to be expected in my condition because I'm…pregnant."

Odin and Frigga were in shock. "Pregnant?" asked Frigga. When Harry nodded, her eyes lit up with joy. "Oh my heavens!" she wept.

"Are you certain?" asked Odin.

"Yes." said Harry. "Madame Pomfrey, the mediwitch and school nurse at Hogwarts, confirmed it. I'm pregnant, three months to be exact."

"Oh!" gasped Frigga. "This is wonderful!" Harry saw Odins eye water, feeling happiness from the ancient king. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked

"A boy." said Harry.

Thor looked at him in surprise. "A boy?" he smiled. "We're having a son?" Harry nodded. "You didn't tell me that!"

"You didn't ask." said Harry. He laughed when Thor picked him up into a hug and spun him around in circles.

"We must celebrate this!" said Frigga.

"Oh, that's not necessary, your majesty, I…" said Harry.

"Nonsense." said Odin. "Frigga is quite right. We must celebrate. Not just that the Heksgards of Asgards have returned home, but also that one of these Heksgards is my sons soulmate and is carrying our first grandson." His voice was emotional as his chest puffed with pride and joy.

Harry nodded his head. "Alright." He smiled. "As you wish, your majesty."

"Now now Harry." said Frigga. "You must drop this formality, at least when we are alone. You must call us Frigga and Odin, or Frigga and Allfather or whatever your chose." She smiled, Odin gave a small nod.

"As you wish, your…" started Harry, but Frigga gave him a look, and he grinned. "Frigga." Frigga smiled acceptingly and gave him a hug.

"So it shall be done." said Odin. "Tomorrow night we will have a dinner celebration." He proclaimed. "Frigga I am sure will handle all the arrangements." Frigga nodded in full agreement. "Now, I'm sure you are all tired from our journey and want to rest. Frigga will take you to your bedchambers and I will see you in the morning. If there is anything you need, the palace servants will get it for you, the palace is your home and feel free to explore it to your hearts desire." The three wizards, Frigga and Thor bowed their heads. "Good night." He said with a bow before walking off down the hall and vanishing through the doors.

* * *

BATHING POOL, THORS BEDCHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE – Thor led Harry into his bedchamber, while Frigga escorted Hermione and Caleb to their own. Thors bedchamber was huge, high tall windows and open doors leading out to a large terrace.

At the moment Harry was sitting in a large bathing pool, similar the tubs in the prefect bathrooms at Hogwarts only twice the size, with soothing hot water and floral scented bubbles. He sat quietly naked in the hot water as Thor, equally as naked, bathed him. Feeling the gods strong hands massaging, caressing and bathing him was perfection, he didn't mind one bit.

"Are you happy?" asked Thor.

"Mmmm…" moaned Harry. "Who wouldn't be with hands working that?" he said leaning into Thors touch.

Thor chuckled. "I meant are you happy to be here in Asgard?"

"Oh." said Harry. "Yes. It's still a little overwhelming. Everything is so grand and big and new. Hogwarts looks like a cottage next to this place."

"I will make sure to show you everything Asgard has to offer." said Thor. "Not just the palace and the city, but the neighboring towns, the beaches, the mountains, the enchanted forest, the mines and more."

"Enchanted forest?" asked Harry.

"It is the home of the light elves." said Thor.

"Ooh!" said Harry. "Draco and Hermione will want to go there."

"Asgard has had a peaceful alliance with the light elves for over a millenia now." said Thor. "I'm sure they would love meet them, and you all." He helped Harry out of the tub. Harry casted a warm drying spell around them before he lifted Harry off the ground, carried him bridal style into his bedroom.

* * *

THORS BEDCHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE – A naked Thor gently laid an equally naked Harry on his huge, a ultra king size bed capable of fitting six people, with gold satin sheets, bedspread and pillows.

Harry moaned feeling the cool bed under him. Thor laid down on top of him and hugged him tight, kissing him tenderly. "Are you happy?"

Thor smiled down on Harry. "I have never been more happy." He kissed Harrys mouth cheeks, face and neck.

"Mmmm…" moaned Harry.

"I've missed you." said Thor. He kissed and sucked on harrys neck.  
Harry knew he would have massive hickeys in the morning but he didn't care. "Have you?"

"Three months…" said Thor. Kissing Harrys shoulders. "…without you…" he kissed Harrys collarbone. "…without your touch…" He kissed Harrys adams apple an dhis arms caressing Harrys back. "Without your body in my hands…" he said squeezing Harrys ass. "It was torture." He felt Harrys hands slide up his sides and massage his back. "Mmmm…I missed you very much" He bit Harrys earlobe.

"Mmmm…" said Harry. His hands slid down Thors back down to the gods ass and squeezed the rock hard ass cheeks.

Thor gasped with want, looking down, he saw Harrys eyes glowing emerald green. The kitsune was awake, and knowing the sexual feline was awake make him whimper.

"Why don't you show me." purred Harry.

"Gladly." Said Thor moving down, leaving a trail of kisses along the way.

Harry gasped when Thors hand moved to his throbbing cock. His hips cantered forward, pressing himself harder into Harrys waiting hand. "Oh yes…" he moaned feeling Thor press kisses on his firm abdomen. "Thor." he cried. Thor looked up at him before he pulled the god up for a heated kiss.

Thor moved his hand back to Harrys cock, sliding his thumb across the slit at the tip of the head, catching the beads of precum and sliding them around.

"Oh…Tho…" Harry couldn't even think of making up words let alone a sentence.

Thor dived in sliding his tongue into Harrys mouth. "Mmmm…" he moaned as their tongues continued to dance.

Harrys trembling fingers combed through Thors long golden locks of hair, groaning in pleasure which changed into frustration, as Thor jerked him. "Thor, I'm gonna…so close," he panted, hips jerking forward with every movement of the Thors hand.

Thor decided to finish the job. He dived in taking all of Harry into his mouth and down his throat bobbing up and down for dear life, taking his time.

After 10 mind blowing pleasurably prolonged minutes, Harry snapped. "Thor…I…I'm gonna…Aaaarrgh!" he screamed as he came, releasing hot, sticky liquid down Thors throat. Looking down he whimpered when he saw Thor swallow.

Thor slid up to Harrys lips for a much wanted kiss and welcomed the kitsunes loving embrace.

Harry looked up at Thor. "We are not done." he stated biting Thors lower lip making the god growl as he rolled them over, pinning Thor down to the bed and taking control.

The night was filled with booming thunder and bright crackling lightning which seemed to stop just three hours before dawn.

***Well… This had a lot! Tenderness, wonder, surprising heartwarming scenes with Odin and Frigga, and a final not so surprising sex scene with Harry and Thor, which I'm now calling "Tharry" Hahaha. Of course they had a sex scene, those two have been apart for 2 to 3 months! They NEEDED to make up for it, and by the looks of it, they did…Up next… Early morning sex, training in the courtyards, a big dinner party and it's possible we might get news of Loki. Where is he? What is he up to? **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	5. 1st Day in Asgard

**Gime'SS –** You're very welcome Gimme! Good to hear from you.

 **whitecollarblackwolf –** Thank you WCBW.

 **JJFicFreak –** Thank you! I never get tired of them either. You're getting one more in this chapter. It'll be the last for a while so enjoy. You know Odin, he's unpredictable, definitely a surprise from him. I can't wait to see Lokis reaction too! Thank you, I appreciate that.

 **buterflypuss –** Thanks.

 **kristy21 –** Thanks. Hope to update soon too.

 **domsijohn –** Thanks! Glad you like it!

 **Universal Creature –** Thank you.

 **Guest –** Thank you.

 **lisha21 –** Thank you Lisha. Glad to hear from you and hope to hear from you again in the future.

***Hi guys. Great reviews, keep them coming! I'm so glad you like it. If there are any reviews that come in after I post this chapter I will answer them in the next one I post… Now, this chapter is looooooooooong and sexy and raunchy and fun! **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS.** It'll possibly be the last rated M for maturity chapter we will see in this 3rd installment of the series, given what is coming after this, and after chapter 6, I doubt there will be room for sex at all. I hope there is, cause those scenes are always fun to write and fun for the characters, but I won't promise what I don't see happening. I can promise that in the 4th installment of the series, _THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD IV_ , there will. For now I hope you like this chapter.***

* * *

THORS BEDCHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE – It was 8 in the morning. Thor got up and went into his bathroom, leaving Harry alone, not wanting to disturb his sleep, taking his towel and clothes with him.

* * *

THORS BATHING POOL, THORS BEDCHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE – Thor got into the steaming hot bathing pool and laid back. As he soaped himself he closing his eyes he thought back to the key moments that filled him with joy. Memories of seeing Harry again in London, Harry confessing he was pregnant, seeing Asgard from the Bifrost chamber, Harry meeting his mother and admiring his mothers chariot gift, Harry seeing the palace, walking into the palace, walking into the Great Hall and meeting his father, Harry telling them he was pregnant and seeing the joy in his parents eyes, Harry telling him them he was having a boy. He smiled. _'A son.'_ He thought, he couldn't wait to have his son in his arms.

He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with long toned pale white legs of a completely naked and grinning Harry.

"Good morning." said Harry.

"Good morning." said Thor.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Harry, stepping into the hot water.

"Forgive me." said Thor. "I didn't want to disturb your sleep. What time is it?"

"9 o clock." said Harry. "And thank you for the extra hour." he said swimming over to Thor. His body was hit by the morning light, which showed off the shimmering green sparkling on the surface of the skin, complements of the kitsune. He took a deep breath feeling the warmth of the sun before looking down into the water to see Thors hard on, grinning he looked up.

"Like what you see?" Thor grinned.

"Very much." said Harry, licking his lips with hunger, biting his lower lip. Looking down he saw Thors cock already hard and twitching and looking up he saw aroused eyes staring back at him, begging for more. He expertly slid his hands up Thors inner thigh towards the hard cock, caressing and massaging and avoiding his goal. He heard Thor growling quietly, and grinned knowing he was driving the god mad. Finally he gripped onto the cock, making Thor gasp, pumping it firmly, moving his fingers up around the head and moved Thors body up, signaling him to move up to the side of the bath. Once out of the water he moved fast and flicked his tongue over the pink head. He heard Thors breathe hitch, before taking the whole head in his mouth. Thors entire mountainous wet body twitched as he moaned, bringing him was so good he heard Thor gasp, a gasp he knew he was about to come and decided to stop that. He moved away from rock hard cock, getting a whimper from the god, and focusing on the balls.

"Oh…" moaned Thor. "Harry." He laid back on his elbows.

Harry played with Thors balls while moving back and taking the cock head back into his mouth, sucking like mad raising Thor back to climax before moving away again and taking a ball into his mouth, sucking and pulling.

Thor panted lying back on the floor. "Yeah Harry…" he panted. "Do that again." Harry took both balls in his mouth and sucked and pulled them. "Fuuuuck…" he moaned. "Yes."

Harry had a clear view of his goal, Thors butt and especially the pink entrance. He was painfully hard by now and decided to prepare his prize, grazed Thors crack softly, with his fingers, slowly adding pressure and pushing in at a sails pace.

"Hgnh ... Fuck, Harry!" whimpered Thor. "Mmmm!" »

Harry circled Thors hole as he massaged the head of the nine inch dick in his mouth. He felt the muscles twitch around his fingers as he poked the entrance with his fingertip.

Suddenly, Thor sank his strong hands into Harrys raven hair grabbing hold of the wizards head, lowering Harry to his ass.

Harry was face to face with Thors pink entrance. His teasing massage had worked.

"Please!" Thor begged, he was a mess.

Harry was more than happy to proceed. He gave a tentative lick at the hole, flicking and teasing it and feeling the immediate twitching of muscles under his tongue. He licked the crack, rimming it to death before giving the ass cheek a teasing bite as his hand pumped the gods cock.

Thor was a moaning puddle."Ha...Harry! S…st…stop."

Harry stopped immediately, seeing the god twitching nervously, he grinned. "Need cooling off?" Thor nodded, and he took the god into his arms and dipped him into the water.

Thor sighed with relief feeling the water. He felt Harrys lips on his and immediately responded, he felt Harrys tongue pressing against his lips and opened his mouth. "Mmmm…!" he moaned with excitement as their tongues danced for dominance. He was so riled up, he gladly let Harry win. Harry moved through the water, in between his legs. Looking at Harry he saw glowing loving green eyes, a flushed face, puffy delicious lips, Harry was beautiful.

Before he knew what was happening, he was moaning as Harry was kissing, licking and biting his neck. He felt his kissing all over his torso as Harry went down on him, kissing his thighs slowly working his way inward while avoiding his cock. "Harry…" While obviously a moan, his tone must have shown his annoyance as the other kitsune chuckled before gripping his already hard cock in his strong hand before diving under the water and taking all of him into his mouth. He didn't last more than two seconds as the warmth and the tightness was too much. "Ooh…oh yes!" he screamed, coming in long spurts in Harrys mouth. He gasped when Harrys head came out of the water, with his hlong wet hair flying back onto his back and licking his lips clean. It was too hot and he was immediately hot and hard again. He grabbed Harrys by the hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Pulling back he looked straight into his kitsines eyes. "Fuck me!" he growled. "Come in me! Now!" The next thing he knew was heaven, as Harry licked and kissed his entrance. He was so out of it that he had to gasp for air when Harry plunged his cock into him with one hard thrust. "Oh fuck! Yes Harry!" he cried out feeling amazingly full with the kitsunes delicious electrical burn going through him and his rock hard cock painfully hard, pointing to the air above him. It was amazing seeing and feeling and hearing Harry thrust and rip into him in the water. He felt Harrys hands caressing his back, pulling him in and looking up. "Oh!" he gasped when Harry leaned down to devour his chest, licking and biting and kissing and licking and flicking all over. He knew Harrys love affair with his pecs and he knew Harry knew how sensitive they were. He panted, gasping for air when Harry teasingly flicking his tongue over his nipple before taking it between his teeth and pulling it. Thor cried as his pecks began to bounce like mad. "Ha…Haarry!' He yelled trying to find something to grab onto. "Milk those nipples!" Harry gladly sucked on hard. "Ooooh! I'm gonna come!" he screamed, Harry withought letting go of his nipple sent a zap of electricity into it. "Yees!" he screamed as his pecs bounces like mad, he was gonna snap at any moment.

Then Harry, while devouring Thors pectoral, cried out and came, pushing his cock hard into Thors prostate sending a big bolt of green electricity straight into it which was only magnified by the water around them.

Thors eyes went wide. "Haaarry!" he screamed as his world exploded into a thousand stars. "By the love of Asgaaaaaaaaard!" he screamed out at the top of his lungs as his eyes went lit up white and came releasing white electricity of his own that laced together with Harrys green electrical currents. As the sky outside darkened and shook with crackling thunder and lightning, he convulsed and shook in the boiling hot water riding out the best orgasm he'd had since they made love in New York. Then with one last gap of air he blacked out.

* * *

After who knows how long Harry woke up, still in the bath. The water was still steaming hot thanks to the electricity they both released. Thor was lying on the shallow edge of the tub, totally knocked out. Harry managed to stand on his feet, point it at Thor and chant. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA." Magically levitating his boyfriend out of the water being too tired to lift him up. He chanted a drying spell and walked out into the bed chamber, flickgin his wand so the floating Thor would follow after him. He flicked his wand again, magically laying Thor on the bed and covering him up with the sheets. He walked over and gave Thor a kiss on the mouth before getting dressed and walking out the door.

* * *

DINING HALL, ASGARD PALACE – Harry had to ask for directions several times before arriving in the dining hall at 11am, wearing deep V neck white sweater and black form fitting jeans and comfortable black loafers. Hermione was there in a white deep V neck sweater and camel colored lounge pants with matching slippers. Caleb wore a purple turtleneck sweater with a matching heat turban, black pants and comfortable black loafers. He sat down at the table, feeling Caleb and Hermione looking at him.  
"So…" grinned Caleb. "Good morning?"

Harry looked at him. "What?"

"Oh come on Harry." said Hermione. "Your silencing wards fool the average person. But with a lightning show like that, do you really think we don't know what you were up to in your room?"

"Bathroom." grinned Harry, blushing red, as he loaded his plate with sausages bacon scrambled eggs toast butter and a big cup of coffee.

"Niiiiiiice!" said Caleb. "Was it that good."

Harry smiled, he couldn't help it that it was good and there was nothing wrong with it. "I think it was the most mindblowing orgasm either of us have ever had." He sighed. "I mean… He passed out, literally, he's out like a light upstairs."

"Congratulations!" said Caleb.

"Indeed Harry!" smiled Hermione. "Urrgh!" she grunted. "I envy you so much!" They looked at her. "What, yes. I do. I'm single and here you two are with two hot guys and and after this mornings light show, can you blame me?"

"Your time will come Hermione." said Harry. "And thanks."

Hermione nodded. "It's a good excuse to load me up another plate of food." She said stocking her plate with meats and potatoes and fish.

Harry looked at Caleb. His brother mouthed _'Did you top?'_ and he nodded with a wicked grin. He smiled when Caleb mouthed _'Yeeeah!'_ making him chuckle.

Hermione looked back at her two brothers. "What? What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe our lives." said Harry. "Can you believe we are here?"

"No." said Hermione. "I'm preparing myself to go up to the library." She sighed picking up her silverware. "With the absence of a man, Asgardian books of history and mage are only pleasure." She chuckled before going in and loading her fork with delicious food.

As Harry sipped his coffee the doors opened and in walked Frigga in a pink dress robe outfit with silver accessories. "Finally!" she smiled.

Harry blushed into his cup. "Does everyone know?"

"No." said Frigga. "Only the family." she grinned, implying that Odin knew too what had happened earlier that morning.

"Merlins beard…" said Harry blushing with embarrassment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Harry." said Frigga. She sat down pouring herself a cup of coffee and loading her plate with breads jams and butters. "Sex isn't something to be ashamed of. It's natural and beautiful between two people in love." She winked before biting into her buttered bread.

The entire table nodded in total agreement. Harry really appreciated her words, though it was still awkward talking about his sex life with Thor with his boyfriends mother. "Thanks."

After breakfast Frigga took Hermione to the library to talk about the dinner, while Caleb and Harry went off on their own to explore the castle.

* * *

HALLWAY, ASGARD PALACE – After turning the fifth hallway they didn't know where they were going anymore. "We are lost aren't we." said Caleb. "Where is everyone?"

"Yes." said Harry.

"Shouldn't we ask for directions?" Caleb suggested.

Harry looked around and saw a palace guard standing by the wall all dressed in gold. "Excuse me." The guard stood up straight. "Um…Hi." The guard nodded. "Do you know where everyone is? Where are Sif and the Warriors Three?"

"They are training in the courtyard." said the guard.

"Can you take us there?" asked Caleb. "We're lost." The guard nodded and led them down the hall they came from and down a hallway they didn't go through.

* * *

BALCONY ABOVE TRAINING COURT ON PALACE GROUNDS, ASGARD – Harry and Caleb walked out onto the balcony terrace, which was huge, and looked out at the training on the multi level training courtyards below. "Wow." said Caleb.

As they looked out at the trainers and trainees practicing and fighting the were very impressed. "These people are hardcore serious."

"I am pleased you are impressed." Harry and Caleb turned around to see Odin standing behind them in dark green robes, with his large raven on his shoulder.

"Your majesty." said Harry and Caleb with a bow.

Odin stepped down the steps and greeted them. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes." said Harry.

"We all certainly needed it." said Caleb.

Harry smiled at the raven. "Who is this?" he smiled.

"Odin grinned. "This is Huginn."

"Old Norse word for 'thought'." said Harry.

Odin grinned. "Impressive."

"Oh no." chuckled Caleb. "Hermione gave us the basics over breakfast."

Odin chuckled walking with the two heksgards to the stone handrail. He noticed Harry staring out at the training sessions below. "You like it?"

"Yes." Said Harry. "Very impressive. I wish we had this before the war."

"You are both welcome to go down and take a closer look." said Odin.

"May we?" asked Harry.

"Come." said Odin leading them down the stone stairs, 50 steps down.

* * *

MAIN TRAINING COURT ON PALACE GROUNDS, ASGARD – At seeing Odin arrive Sif took control of the courtyard. "Attention!" she called out. "Line up!" All the 60 soldiers stood straight and 3 lines of 20.

"Good morning one and all." said Odin. "Please give a warm welcome to Harry James Potter and Caleb Potter, two of our new powerful Heksgards of Asgard." The soldiers raised their weapons in salute, all in perfect unison, before taking their initial standing positions. "I expect nothing but respect love and support to them all at all times, no excuses." All 60 soldiers gave him a sharp nod without moving their stance. He turned to Sif. "Lady Sif I am sure you can take it from here."

Sif bowed. "Yes your majesty."

Odin gave her a nod and walked off back off the stairs, leaving Harry and Caleb with Sif.

Sif turned to the soldiers. "Continue." she called out and everyone returned to their training. She then turned to Harry and smiled. "Welcome."

"Hi." said Harry giving Sif a hug. She wasn't expecting it but she returned it. The Warriors Three walked over. "Sif, Hogun, Fandral Volstagg, I'd like you all to meet my brother Caleb Potter." He turned to Caleb. "Caleb these are Thors friends… Lady Sif and Hogun Fandral and Volstag the Warriors Three.

"How do you do." greeted Caleb with a smile.

"Welcome to Asgard." said Fandral with a cocky wink.

"Thank you." said Caleb.

"Thor told us of your situation." said Volstagg. "I am pleased you are safe and well."

"It must have been a true nightmare." said Hogun.

"It was." said Caleb. "A nightmare I do not wish upon my worst enemy." Then he took a moment and grinned. "Well…Maybe just a little." The Warriors Three, Harry and Sif laughed at that.

"Where is Thor?" asked Fandral.

"Oh um…He's a little _indisposed_ at the moment." said Harry.

"Really?" grinned Fandral. "So all that lightning last night was…" Harry nodded. "Wow! Good for you!" He patted Harry on the back.

"This is impressive." said Harry, looking around at the training soldiers, trying to change the subject and away from his sex life.

"That is an excellent complement coming from you." said Volstagg.

Hogun nodded. "Such words of praise coming from a warrior such as you is an honor."

"How far does their training go?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Sif.

"I mean what levels of training do they cover?" asked Harry. "Obviously hand and physical training…"

"This first level is physical hand to hand combat." said Fandral. They walk to the edge of the courtyard. "On the second level…" He said pointing down to the second courtyard below them and the third level under that, which were twice as big with 100 soldiers, on each level, training with all sorts of weapons. "…we train with weapons."

"Would you like a demonstration?" asked Sif.

Caleb nodded. "Sure."

"That would be great." said Harry.

The warriors and Sif selected four of their best trainees for the hand to hand combat demonstration. Then they called up four trainees from the second and third levels to demonstrate their skills in weapons combat.

"That was great." said Harry.

"What about magical training? Fighting against supernatural and mystical attackers?" asked Caleb. The Warriors Three and Sif looked at each other. "Don't tell me you don't train for that." He was shocked.

"Really?" whispered Harry to Sif, she shook her head saying no and clearly embarassed.

"Well, no wonder Asgard called us here." said Caleb. "What if there's a magical attack, or an enemy that comes with magical weapons? How resistant are your Asgardian weapons against such a weapons and attacks? Are they resistant at all? What then?" He sighed walking to the center of the courtyard. "Pick your six strongest soldiers." He called. Sif and the Warriors Three picked them, he signaled those warriors to come forward. "Harry…" He called, Harry walked over. "You take three. I'll take the others." Harry nodded and picked the three on the left. "Good… Now. From now on we will not only be checking every Asgard weapon for magical resistance or improvement but we be training you in magical combat." He said. Harry remained quiet agreeing to everything his brother was saying. "First. Harry and I will test you on your physical hand to hand combat… We need each need a volunteer and we will test you." Two soldiers from the crowd raised their hands. Harry took one Caleb took the other.

Everyone watched as Harry and Caleb fought their opponent with expert marshal arts skill, both them and the Asgardian soldiers they were fighting held their own very well. The fight took almost 15 minutes until both soldiers were on the ground.

"Impressive." said Harry. "Very good." He and Caleb shook the soldiers hands. "Here's a tip soldier. You need to strengthen your upper body."

Caleb turned to his soldier. "…While you need to work on your feet and your balance. This is due to the fact that your upper body is too well developed and your lower body is not. We'll work on that too." Both soldiers nodded. "Thanks." The soldiers walked back into the crowd. "Lets try a few more…" A large group of hands shot into the air. After trying out four more soldiers they saw it was a pattern. "Your training is excellent guys, but your physical bodies are unevenly developed. Some of you have tougher arms than legs, others have stronger legs than arms which is not at all good."

"We will be talking to your respective trainers and you will all be subjected to a physical evaluation to see what parts of your body need to be developed." Said Harry. "That way we can fix that and have you completely fit. Now, lets see your weapons training. Lets have some volunteers…Two volunteers per weapon of choice…" The entire crowed raised their hands. They each picked several volunteer soldiers, each one fighting with a specific Asgardian weapon of choice. After an hour of fighting they had tested and seen each weapon Asgard had to offer. "Alright. Your training is perfect. We will later personally see the weapons up close to examine them, but they do need to be improved…"

"Now…" said Caleb "…To the matter at hand. As I was saying. There may come a time, heaven forbid, that an enemy comes with supernatural or magical powers. That enemy may come with an army with magical or supernatural abilities and maybe that army has magical or supernatural weapons. Weapons you don't have…"

"Don't worry we'll figure out a way to fix that." said Harry.

"But today we'd like to show you what to expect from a magical attack." said Caleb. He and Harry turned to the three soldiers they selected. "We will call you one by one…" The three soldiers nodded. He and Harry pointed at the first soldier they each wanted and they took their positions, Harry and Caleb on one side of the courtyard and the two soldiers on the other. Harry and Caleb took out their wands. "At the count of three attack us."

The two soldiers nodded. They counted to three and the soldiers took off towards them. As they approached they both chanted in unison. "BOMBARDA!" magically blasting the soldiers 5 feet away.

"That was a blasting charm." said Harry. "Many magical enemies have blasting attacks…" They looked at the two soldiers that got up. "Again…" They counted down and the soldiers were off. They fought hand to hand combat before Harry and Caleb used their powers to levitate over their heads and kick them to the ground.

"Expect the unexpected." said Caleb. "Not all fights will be grounded." He and Harry waved their wands throwing fireworks towards the two soldiers, who immediately got up and ducked every shot fired their way. "Very good!"

"Next…" called Harry. The next two soldiers they picked stepped forward. "Guys, get your shields." The soldiers got their shields. "Some attackers have specific powers, there may be other attackers with powers that come together that have different or multiple powers. You have to expect the unexpected."

Harry looked at Caleb and after a nod they each looked at their targets, his eyes flashed green while Calebs eyes flashed red. Green electricity zapped around Harry body and into his hands, while ropes of bright red fire swirled around Caleb forming fireballs in his hands.

"Go." said Harry.

The soldiers were off towards them with swords and shields. Harry threw crackling green electric energy balls at his target while Caleb threw flaming red fireballs at his target who ducked and jumped avoiding them. After four energy and fireballs they decided to turn it up. They levitated off the ground. Harry summoned a lightning storm making it rain green lightning down on his soldier who ran through it using his shield to cover himself as he reached Harry. Caleb lit the stone floor on fire and the soldier jumped on his shield and slid across the flames like a surfer with a surfboard reaching Caleb safely. Harry and Caleb used their wands and chanted. "FINITE INCANTARTEM!" magically vanishing the lightning storm and fire floor.

"Very good!" said Caleb. "When you expect the unexpected, use your imagination."

"That's all you guys." said Harry. The soldiers nodded and walked off out of breath, leaving the last two of the selected three. "Finally. When we say expect the unexpected and use your imagination, we mean that literally. Because sometimes your attackers may be much, much bigger than you. But we'll show you that another day." He smiled. "Good job everyone, and thank you for giving us this chance to teach you." As he finished the entire courtyard erupted in applause.

* * *

BALCONY ABOVE TRAINING COURT ON PALACE GROUNDS, ASGARD – Odin who was looking down at the scene from the balcony was totally impressed. The new heksgards were integrating with the soldiers and it felt good. They would bring modern thinking and new fighting techniques to Asgard. He saw the display of their powers and was impressed, they were powerful indeed. Ashe looked on at the cheering crowd Thor walked out onto the balcony. "Father."

"I see you decided to grace us all with your presence." said Odin.

"Forgive me father." said Thor.

"I trust you had a good night." said Odin, implying the obvious.

"I did." said Thor.

"It pleases me that you and young Harry are so well bonded." said Odin. He looked at his son. "You satisfy him and he you. That shows great strength in the bonds of love between you both, it is solid and true."

"It is father." said Thor. "I can honestly say I have never been more happy."

"Or satisfied…?" said Odin.

Thor looked at his father and caught a small grin on Odins face.

"The lightning spectacle outside my window this morning told me everything." Said Odin. Thor blushed. "There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not." said Thor. "But…you are my father and well, talking about my sex life with you is…"

"Awkeward…odd?" asked Odin. Thor nodded. "Understandable. I shall not say more." He took his sons hand. "Just believe me when I say, I am happy for you."

Thor gripped his fathers hand in his tight, sharing a quiet thank you, then he looked out at the courtyard where he spotted Harry and Caleb. "What is going on?"  
"Our new Heksgards are improving our training sessions." said Odin. "They have decided to add magical training to the military training list and rightfully so. They have just demonstrated their skills and powers in various scenarios. Though I expect they will show more in the coming weeks."

Harry Caleb Sif and the Warriors Three stepped onto the balcony. Harry ran to Thors arms and hugged him tight.

"How did it go?" asked Thor.

"The men are crazy about them." said Fandral. "They loved the magical training and have promised to push themselves to be the best just so they can be picked by Harry and Caleb for their their magical demonstrations."

"I must say they pack quite the punch." Volstagg.

"They are very well trained." said Caleb. "But some things need to change here and there." He looked at Odin. "If it is alright with you, your majesty."

"Change what you must." said Odin. "You have free reign to do so wherever you see fit. Now I shall take my leave, I shall see you all at tonights Dinner Celebration." He have a small bow of the head and walked into the palace.

Frigga walked out onto the balcony. "Lunch is ready." she smiled.

"Yes." said Harry. "I'm starving."

Thor looked at him. "Didn't you eat breakfast love?"

"Of course I did." said Harry. "But using my powers for hours on end drained me. So a lot of food is needed."

"Well…" said Thor, putting his arm around Harrys shoulders. "That is something we are well known for." He said as they followed Frigga intot he palace hall.  
"Where is Hermione?" asked Caleb.

"In the library." said Frigga.

"OF course she is." said Harry.

"She said she'd join us for lunch." said Frigga.

"Might as well remind her." said Harry, waving his wand and sending his sister a patronus telling her to come down to eat.

***Well! What a chapter. It was HOT and YUMMY and a lot of fun. I loved the magical training demonstration. I hope we get to see more of that as we go on. Up next is the Welcome Dinner Celebration! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ****


	6. Big Parties & Twisted Fantasies

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks.

 **JJFicFreak –** Hahahahahaha! Good one JJ! You crack me up! I totally agree with you too, finding one would be hot and very nice! Especially if he looks like Chris Hemsworth AKA Thor. No, I'm not offended if part of you is looking for those scenes. Loki might appear in Ch.7 if not most definitely in Ch.8.

 **buterflypuss –** Thanks buter!

 **Lady Kaiki –** Thank you Lady! I'll try. Good to hear from you. Hope to see more reviews from you in the future.

 **BooBoo1995 –** Thank you! Glad you like them all!

 **kirsty21 –** Thanks Kirsty!

 **Universal Creature –** Thanks Universal.

 **jaydubya338 –** Thanks jay. Glad to hear from you and that you like the story!

 **Guest –** Thanks

 **Karen (Guest) –** Hi. Yes. Unfortuantely I'm quite busy with work and my fanfiction time/stories suffer the most, mostly the old ones I've written, tend to get shelved. Some of them are difficult and I have writers block with them so I put them on hold until I know where I'm going with them cause I don't want to write for the sake of writing, I want to write them properly knowing and having a clear vision of where I'm heading. But I have NOT FORGOTTEN them. I will get to them eventually.

 **Gimme'SS –** You're welcome Gimme!

 **mandybrownmandy18 –** Yes. Definitely. I'm working on two chapters now, that I will upload back to back, hopefully by Saturday or Monday at most.

***Hi guys! Great reviews! Keep them coming, that goes to all those that haven't yet reviewed. I want to hear from you. As I tol done o f my mandybrownmandy18, this chapter and chapter 7 will be posted back to back so I'll be answering all your reviews from both chapters in chapter 8. I know I said on chapter 5 that it would pobbibly be the last rated M for maturity chapter of the story but… **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS. **I have to admit I did NOT expect it since I usually outline what's going to happen. But it was a surprising, you will see why, and I went with it. This is a loooooong chapter so enjoy!***

* * *

THORS BEDCHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE – Harry and Thor return to their bedchamber to rest. After a few hours Thor woke up and stretched out. He yawned and looked around, he saw Harry still sleeping under the silk covers and smiled. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend before getting dressed. A raven flew onto the windowsill with a note, he could tell it was from his father. He took the note from the bird, which flew away immediately, he read it and walked out the door not wanting to disturb Harrys rest.

* * *

ODINS PRIVATE OFFICE, ASGARD PALACE TOWER – Thor meets Sif and the Warriors Three up in his fathers office on a palace tower. "What news father?"

"We spotted Loki up in the eastern cliffs." said Fandral.

"Do you have him?" asked Thor.

"No." said Hogun. "But we are close."

"Find him." said Odin. "I do not care if you have to search every inch of land of this kingdom. I want him found today. Take how ever many men you need." Sif and the Warriors Three nodded. "General Volrun." A olden armored soldier stepped up. "Tell your men, every guard and watching the our borders." General Volrun nodded his head sharply. "Tell the palace watchers to triple their securities." General Volrun nodded. "Tonight is the Heksgard Homecoming Celebration…" He turned to everyone present. "I expect you all present."

"Of course your majesty." said Volstagg.

"Nothing must go wrong." said Odin. Everyone nodded knowing his last statement was not just an order but a demand.

* * *

THORS BEDCHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE – Later that afternoon, Harry had eaten a late lunch and was taking another nap, Thor laid on the bed, shirtless in just a comfortable satin blue lounge pants, reading a book quietly with Harry snuggled and up next to him. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. He quietly slipped out of bed, walked across the room and opened the lards double doors. "Caleb."

"Hi." said Caleb. "I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

"Not at all." said Thor. "Harry is asleep, I was reading." He said showing the book in his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"They caught Loki." said Caleb.

Thor stood up straighter. "Where is he?"

"In the dungeons." said Caleb. "His trial is set for an hour from now." Thor nodded. "I thought you should know, in case you wanted to be there."

"No. Not at all." said Thor. "Are you?"

"No." said Caleb. "Hermione and I will be in the library."

"I thank you for telling me." said Thor. He gave Caleb a hug before closing the door and getting back in bed, putting an arm over Harry who moved over and put that same peacefully sleeping head on his stomach. He smiled, reopened his book and returned to his reading.

* * *

GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – Loki was escorted into the Great Hall in chains by twenty armed soldiers, ten walked in front of him and ten walked behind him. He stopped when he arrived in front of the throne.

Frigga stood to the left in a dark blue velvet robe gown, with her dark blue sapphire tiara on her head. "Loki."

"Hello mother." Loki greeted. "Have I made you proud?"

"Please don't make this worse." said Frigga.

"Define 'worse'." said Loki.

"Enough!" called Odin, from his throne. "I will speak to the prisoner alone."

Frigga looked at them both before walking out of the great hall.

Loki chuckled. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" asked Odin. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death."

"I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god." said Loki. "Just like you."

"We may be gods. But even we have our limitations and boundaries" said Odin. "All this because Loki desires a throne."

"It is my birthright." stated Loki.

"Your birthright…" Odin interjected, his voice strong and authoritative. "…was to die as a child. Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it." said Loki. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just, I don't love them."

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again." said Odin. "You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

"And what of Thor?" asked Loki. "You'll make that witless oaf king while I rote in chains."

"Thor has strived and undone the damage you have inflicted, he had brought order to the Nine Realms and has brought the Heksgards of Asgard back home." said Odin. "One of them already carrying his child."

"Harry." said Loki, Odin nodded, his eyes watered with emotion. "Is…pregnant?"

"Yes." said Odin. "A child, a son and heir. Conceived completely in respect, trust and love. Three words you know nothing about. And yes. Thor will be king."

Tears fell down Lokis face as he was pulled away in chains down the endless labyrinth halls and stairs to the underground prisons of the palace.

* * *

GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – Over 200 guests stood in the Great Hall. They watched Thor walk down the central aisle in his fine silk light aquamarine robes with sparking gold armor, circlet on his head. He bowed and kneeled in front of the steps throne where Odin sat in his black and dark silver armor. "Rise." Said Odin.  
"King Odin Allfather, Great King of all Asgard, and father." said Thor. "Queen Frigga, Gracious Queen of all Asgard and mother…Subjects soldiers friends and all, tonight is a grand night. A night where we celebrate the return the return of the Heksgard of Asgard home. Three kind loyal powerful brave and loving souls who to gaze upon them is to love them." He gestured and everyone turned.

The first down the hall was Hermione with light silvery pink makeup, dressed in a flaming red ball gown encrusted with red crystals and sequins. Her hair combed back in a elegant twist adorned with a diamond and ruby tiara, matching chandelier earrings and bracelets and her Potter House ladyship ring on her left hand ring finger. She curtsied in front of the throne and stood up to stand next to Thor.

The second was Caleb in his formal purple robes, all covered in sparkling purple crystals and sequins, with a high collar and 3 foot long train. His head wrapped in an elegant purple sequin turban. He wore a large 35 carat radiant cut amethyst ring on his right hand and his Potter House lordship ring on his left hand. He bowed and kneeled in front of the steps throne and took his place next to Hermione and Thor.

Finally third and lastly was Harry comgin down the aisle in a bold emerald green robes, all covered in green crystals and sequins, with a high collar and 3 foot long train. He wore a emerald circlet as well as a 30 carat emerald ring on his right hand and his Potter House lordship ring on his left hand. He bowed and kneeled in front of the steps throne before joining his siblings next to Thor.

"These are the Heksgards of Asgard." called Thor. "Love them now and forever, for they already love you." The entire hall broke in cheers and applause.

Hermione stepped forward and faced the throne. "Your majesties. On behalf of me and my two brothers I thank you for your gracious hospitality and reception tonight. This place, this land is a dream come true and we all look forward to seeing Asgard up close. From the sand of it's beaches to the lush green forests to the cities market places to the exotic crystal caverns of the north. From it's animals and plants to it's beautiful people." She looked at Harry, who gave her a wink of support. She took out her wand, swished and flicked it and illuminated the tall ceiling of the hall with colorful fireworks causing a thunderous applause. All three Heksgards took a peek up at the throne, Frigga was laughing at the spectacle while Odin gave them a small smile. "I would like to present your majesty, the Queen, with a gift." Frigga smiled and went down the stairs, in her pink satin gown to join the witch. She waved her wand and ina flash of white light a glossy silver shawl appeared in Friggas arms. "It's a tempus charmed shawl made of the finest acromantula silk." She explained. "The tempus charm will adjust your needs. Acromantula silk is very warm so it's perfect for the winter season, which from what I've read is quite long here." Frigga nodded. "But the tempus charm spells the shawl to adjust to the weather. So on a rather warm day the spell makes the shawl quite cold and cool."

"How lovely and convenient Hermione." smiled Frigga. "It's beautiful." She opened it up and wrapped it around herself and felt it's warmth. "Hmmm…You're right." She chuckled. "I love it." She hugging Hermione before going back up to join her husband.

Caleb walked up to the throne and bowed. "Your majesties. As my sister has so eloquently said before me, we are grateful and thankful for the opportunity you have given us. It's a great responsibility and an honorable task. We thank you for opening the doors of your realm to us and for welcoming us with such warmth. Considering the horrors we have lived through, it means everything to us." He signaled Harry to join him, which he did. "As a thank you, Harry and I would like to present you with a gift." He looked at Harry.

Harry took a small object from his pocked and placed it on the floor. He took out his wand and chanted. "ENGORGIO." Magically making the object grow back to it's original size. Everyone gasped as a large 7 foot tall amethyst cluster geode, that reflected the light from every source sparkling the hall with shimmering reflective lights. "We saw it in a museum and thought you might enjoy it's beauty."

Odin and Frigga walked down the steps of the throne and walked around the geode. "It is beautiful Harry." said Odin. "The Earth, whether here in Asgard or down in Midgard, gives us many fine gems. It's astonishing that such beauty grows from nothing, in total darkness, to become this." He looked at Harry. "It's quite an original gift. I thank you for it." Harry bowed his head. "I welcome you and your family to the palace, your home. Welcome to Asgard!" The hall erupted in cheers and applause. After it was done, half the guests left leaving only a small intimate group of 100 for dinner.

"Everyone please follow us into the Dining Hall for dinner." called Frigga. She took Calebs arm as Hermiones took Odins followed by Harry and Thor into the formal dining hall.

* * *

FORMAL DINING HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – The Dining Hall was adorned all in gold and silver with the finest china plates and silverware. "May I have your attention please." called Frigga. Everyone quieted down, she took her tall wine glass in her hand. "Tonight we celebrate not just the return of the Heksgards, but a most joyous occasion for our family and our realm. We celebrate the love between my son Thor Odinson and Harry Potter which has been blessed not just by the magic of Asgard and Midgard but it has been blessed with life." The crowd started murmuring. "Yes. Their love was so great, so strong and true that it has blessed them with a child." The crowd gasped. "Please join us in raising a glass to toast Harry Potter, a kind noble hero who carries our future legacy, and my first grandson." She smiled. "To Harry and Thor!"

"To Harry and Thor!" cheered the crowd as they raised their glasses in salute.

Odin got up. "Let the feast begin!" A thunder boomed and the tables were magically filled with golden trays of food.

As the night moved on Thor and Harry ate and Thor led Harry through the crowd greeting guests upon guests before stepping onto the dance floor to dance.

* * *

ASGARD PRISON, BENEATH THE PALACE, ASGARD – From his prison cel., Loki watched the celebration through mirror he had bewitched with magic. He watched and listened to the celebration, he watched how happy Thor was with Harry and his anger grew. _'I should be the one to have the throne.'_ He thought, his eyes filled with tears as he stared at Harry _. 'I should be the one there with Harry celebrating our soon to be child. Basking in waves of glory and happiness.'_ He smiled, imagining a life with Harry and how happy he would be and how happy he would make Harry.

*** _It was night on a small remote island not far off the Asgardian coastline. He walked onto naked onto the beach and looked at Harry, standing 4 feet out in the water looking out at the three full moons that shinned over the water, which reflected the light like a sea of stars. Harry was glowing in moonlight, with skin sparkling like cold green diamonds. He too a breath got into the water, walking further in until he was waist deep._

 _Harry turned to look at Loki, the wizards eyes shined like living emeralds. "You're so beautiful."_

 _Loki smiled at him. "Not as beautiful as you." He took Harry in his arms, wrapping his arms around Harrys waist, he felt Harrys arms around his neck and the wizards fingers in his wet hair. He felt Harrys cock hard against his abs and he wanted nothing more than to worship it, to show Harry how devoted he was to him. He knew Harry felt him hard too, how could he not be._

 _"Remember how I told you I would wait until we were married?" asked Harry._

 _Loki sighed, 'married to Harry, how wonderful that would be.' He thought. "Yes."_

 _Harry linked their hands together. "Well…" Loki looked down to see them wearing white gold wedding bands. "Now we are."_

 _Lokis eyes watered. "Really?"_

 _Harry leaned in and kissed him. "Forever and more."_

 _"I promise to be a better person." said Loki. "I don't ever want to be the monster I was before I met you." He his hold on Harry tightened scared he would go away. "I couldn't live with myself if I let you down."_

 _"I believe in you." said Harry._

 _"I love you so much." said Loki. They kissed and made out in the water, they swam together diving down, hugging and kissing under water. After hours of nocturnal fun, he wanted more. As they swam back to the beach, he jumped Harry on the shore._ _He licked his lips and lunged at Harrys neck, kissing it making Harry moan deeply in surprise. His eyes wandered down Harrys body, beneath him, caressing the smooth muscled skin. Moving down and licked Harrys sweet lips, Harry gasped, giving him the chance to slip his tongue into the wizards mouth._

 _"Mmm…" moaned Harry, his mind spun feeling Loki map out his mouth. His hands came alive mapping out Lokis porcelain white body, his hands pressed themselves on Lokis hard pecs and massaged them with his fingers._

 _"Harry!" gasped Loki, he growled when he felt Harrys thumbs run over his hardened nipples. His back arched with pleasure. Harry moaned with hunger making him whimper. His whimper turned into a growl when Harry licked the nipples before giving them a teasing bite. He hissed feeling Harrys tongue slid up his chest, up his neck and up to his lips. He grabbed Harrys hair and pulled him in for a kiss, he devoured Harry and he felt himself get harder as their tongues explore each others' mouths. His mind was racing with desire and he took control. He flipped them and around in the sand until Harry was under him again, pinning Harrys arms over his head. Harry leaned up and grabbed his lower lip with his teeth, pulling his head down for a kiss. He chuckled as he nuzzled Harrys neck._

 _"Touch me…" moaned Harry. "Please…"_

 _Loki returned the favor doing what Harry did to him, his fingers played with Harrys nipple between them. He chuckled when Harry leaned into it, gripping handfuls of sand in his hands with force. When their rock hard cocks rubbed together Harry growled. "Loki…"_

 _Loki kissed and licked all of Harrys torso, moving his way down, when he latched his lips around Harrys belly button and slipped his tongue it drove Harry crazy._

 _"Oh fuck!" panted Harry grabbing handfuls of Lokis long wet hair._

 _Loki went up lached onto Harrys nipple, flicking his tongue over them before sucking and biting making Harry growl with pleasure. Then without warning, he grabbed Harrys eight inch cock and started to pump it in clockwise and counter clockwise movements._

 _"Lo…Loki!" panted Harry. He tried to stabilize himself but it was too good. He didn't want to control himself he wanted to let go. He bucked his hips forward for more friction. He wanted to be inside Loki and he snapped. He flipped them around, their lips crashed onto each other again as he slipped a finger down and began to tease Lokis entrance, pressing down but not going in._

 _"Yesss…." Loki hissed, clawing the sand as their rubbing cocks dripped precum. He pulled Harry up and looked into the wizards eyes. "Take me Harry." he begged deperately. "Please, I want you! Now!"_

 _Harry nodded and brushed his lips against Loki. "As you wish my love." He kissed Loki again entering his husband._

 _Loki gasped as Harrys eight inch cock slipped in further and further into him. Yet the further the wizard went more he wanted._

 _Harry let out a gasp when he felt Lokis inner linings contracting, it was driving him crazy. "Oh fuck" he moaned._

 _"Mmmm…" Loki moaned, he bit his lower lip as Harry filled him to the core, he loved it. All he wanted was Harry and now Harry was inside him fillign him up. He felt full content and complete. He felt Harry start to fuck him slow and deep, sparking the pleasure he craved as their rhythm increased, moving faster and faster. Harry reached down and grabbed a handful of his pecs, flicking the hard nipples. "Oooh!" moaned Loki. He pushed back making Harrys cock dive deeper stabbing his prostate making him arch up. "Aaaaaaaghh!" he screamed. "Fuuuuck, right there!"_

 _Harry smiled, Loki was beautiful coming undone under him. Without a warning he pulled out and shoved back in too deep that his cock felt the spongy prostate muscle press hard against his cock. He then took his two hands and kneaded Lokis pecs, all of them like a pizza dough making Loki scream incoherent profanities._

 _Loki was about to crack, made his body shake with ecstasy and carnal lust just as Harry picked up the pace, thrusting like an animal. He grabbed onto Harrys hips for some stability, but every jab was like a high. "Harry! Fuck Harry yes!" he cried out feeling Harrys thrusts. Harry was fucking him hard, he heard the water splashing around them and he loved it. It made it real, he was there with Harry on their private Asgardian island, on the moonlit beach and they were making love for the first time._

 _"I'm gonna come Loki…" cried Harry._

 _"Do it Harry!" screamed Loki. He pushed back and squeezed his inner muscles making Harry snap. "Fill me up! Make me yours! Please!" he cried through tears of joy._

 _"Oh fu…Lokiiiii!" screamed Harry as he came deep inside Lokis bowels, pressing hard on the gods prostate._

 _The feeling of Harrys sperm inside him was too much and with three final thrusts Loki came. "Haaaarry!" shooting buckets of cum all over himself and Harry. He panted as Harrys legs shook buckled and collapsed on top of him._

 _Harry looked into Lokis eyes and said. "I love you Loki." Loki wept with joy. "My stars and sky."_

 _"I love you too Harry." Said Loki. "With all my heart I love you." Harry snuggled into his embrace and he kissed Harrys head. They gripped onto each other, basking in their love. Both falling asleep with exhaustion, and tranquil sound of the waves, on the waters edge.***_

As his fantasy faded from existence and his twisted mind snapped back to reality, his blood boiled looking at the happiness he would never have. "Aaaaaah!" he screamed, smashing the enchanted mirror with his fist. "Thor and Odin have taken everything from me, but soon, I will take everything from them."

***Wooooow! Okaaaay! Well that was interesting… I loved the party and the celebration and the gifts. But what I found interesting was Lokis twisted mind, how he's clearly living in two different world, jumping from reality to fantasy. I felt so bad for him, I almost wanted him to have that dream with Harry. I know I said last chapter was the last rated M for maturity chapter but this finale Loki/Harry dream fantasy came as a complete shock. But I don't regret it, it gave me a deeper look into Lokis loneliness and his craving for that perfect love and that perfect person that we all at a certain level crave and feel we deserve but will never have. The question is will he dive deeper into his fantasy and go slowly mad or will he crawl out of his hole and learn and become a better person? We'll see…Up next Draco goes missing and comes across the Aether! Will him being an elf resist it's power? * _Remember I will be uploading this chapter and chapter 7 back to back. So I will answer all your review from both chapters in chapter 8!*_ **So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	7. The Aether

***Hi guys. Remember I will be answering your reviews from last chapter 6 and this chapter, up next in chapter 8. So review review review! This isn't as long as the last chapter but more is on the way.***

* * *

WAREHOUSE #5 WAREHOUSE AREA, LONDON RIVER – It was late afternoon and Draco was back at Warehouse #5 with Auror Parker, as well as Captain America and Hawkeye, who had finished in Washington DC and flew over to visit him. "Shouldn't we be here with back up?" asked Clint.

Draco looked at him. "Is the mighty hawk chicken?"

"No." said Clint.

"He's right." said Steve. "There's only four of us. Who knows how many are in there, or what is in there."

"Look." said Draco. "50 Deatheaters were reported missing from this Warehouse #5. I have discovered interesting things about the entity I collected here last time…"

"And?" asked Steve.

"It seems to be drawn to power." said Draco. He looked at "If you and Hawkeye were to step into a room, it would most definitely take you." Clint gave him a look. "No offense love. But given the Captains super soldier enhancements, he is superior to you and that's what it's drawn to." He sighed. "Given the Auror reports those 50 missing Deatheaters where very high ranking ones…"

"So what is your plan?" asked Auror Parker.

"My first task was to find out what it was…A portal that absorbs power." Said Draco. "My next task is to learn and understand why."

"Do you have a plan?" asked Hawkeye.

"Today is just to observe. Who is in there, if there is someone in there and see what happens. Feel free to arrest whoever you can and keep an eye out for the dark portals. Especially you two." said Draco looking at Captain America. "Caleb would skin me alive if anything happens to you Captain." He looked at Hawkeye. "And I will do far worse to you." Clint winked at him. "Ready?" Three nods and they were off into the warehouse.

* * *

ASGARD PALACE, ASGARD – After 3 hours of socializing and dancing Harry and Thor went out to the terrace and into garden, beside the palace, for some alone time. Thor saw Harry staring out at the rainbow bridge and the bifrost. "You miss Draco."

"Yes." said Harry. "Everything would be perfect if he were here." He looked at Thor. "Do you want to go see Heimdall?" asked Thor asked. "He can look down into Midgard for you and see him."

"Yes." said Harry. "Please, lets go."

* * *

WAREHOUSE #5 WAREHOUSE AREA, LONDON RIVER – Draco was far from the group. He took his wand and chanted a tracking spell. "TRACKIAM." His wand pointed him to a remote corner of warehouse. A strong gust of wind knocked him off his feet and into darkness. When he woke up he was in a barren cliff side in a large cavern. He heard large rocks moving echoing through the place. "Steve! Clint!" he called out before changing to his true elven form. He pointed his wand into the air and chanted. "REVELIO." He turned to see a flowing red light coming from in between two large black rock pillars. "This must be the source of all this madness…" He approached and peeked in there was a glossy liquid substance swimming around in mid air and a glowing red light and odd eery screeching. Before he could turn the liquid substance grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it hard in and inbetween the rocks. He felt a sudden flaming burn before he was released and yanked his arm out. Looking back in the screeching substance lunged at him but before it could get out the rock came down locking it away. Draco checked his arm and saw his veins glowing red form the inside out. "What the hell?" He gasped before everything went black and he collapsed.

* * *

DARK ELF SPACE STATION, SOMEWHERE IN THE DARK UNIVERSE – Malekith awakens from his sleep and walked around seeing his fellow dark elves slowly awaken "The Aether has awoken us." he said. "The Convergence returns."

* * *

BIFROST CHAMBER, ASGARD – Harry and Thor arrived at the bifrost chamber. Heimdall bowed to them. "Your highness, your grace."

"Hello Heimdall." greeted Harry. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Very much." said Heimdall. "But that it was time to return here, to my duties."

"On a night of celebration?" asked Harry. "You could have taken the night off."

"I must keep persistent watch always." said Heimdall.

Harry chuckled. "I admire your dedication. But for the future, everyone deserves a break, even if it's for a night."

"Harry needs a favor." said Thor.

Heimdall nodded his head. "Anything."

"Harry has been missing Draco, the fourth and final Heksgard our family." said Thor. "He misses him and would like to know how he is."

Heimdall turned to the bifrost balcony and looked out into the starlit space.

"How is he?" asked Harry.

Heimdall stares deeper into space. "I can't see him."

"What?" asked Harry. "What do you mean you can't see him?!"

"He is no where." said Heimdall.

Thor turned to Harry. "Could he be at Horgarts?"

"It's…it's a possibility." said Harry. "But… he could also be in trouble."

"What do you sense?" asked Thor.

Harry remained quiet for a moment. "I sense he's in trouble." He touched the Hogwarts jewel medallion and focused on Draco, the necklace glowed each one of the stones on it flashing bright. "I sense nothing." His eyes watered. "I can't sense him…" He looked at Thor with scared and worried eyes.

"You want to go down to midgard." said Thor.

Harry nodded. "Yes." said Harry. "Immediately Thor."

"Very well." said Thor. "Lets get your siblings and we will go." He looked at Heimdall. "Prepare the bifrost." Heimdall nodded. He raised Mjolnir into the air and they blasted off into the air towards the palace.

* * *

WAREHOUSE #5 WAREHOUSE AREA, LONDON RIVER – Draco returns back to the warehouse, gasping for air and looking around as Captain America and Hawkeye ran in.  
"Draco!" cried Hawkeye, kneeling down and hugging him.

"Are you alright?" asked Captain America.

"Yes." said Draco. "Lets get out of here." He got up and Hawkeye led him and Captain America out. Outside the building he saw Auror Parker and Auror Tracking Squad, 30 of them. "You called the squad?"

"Draco." said Hawkeye. "You were gone for 5 hours!"

"What?" Draco looked around and saw it was night.

Then the bifrost opened two feet away from them and Harry Hermione Thor and Caleb ran to them. "Draco!" cried Harry.

"Harry!" greeted Draco hugging him.

"Steve!" smiled Caleb, hugging his boyfriend.

Steve hugged him tight. "It's good to see you." Kissing Calebs neck. He and Hawkeye hugged Hermione and Thor.

"What are you doing in London?" asked Harry.

"Our mission in Washington was finished and we decided to take an extended vacation and come and see you." Said Captain America.

"And a good thing we did too." said Hawkeye.

"What happened Draco?" asked Harry. "I tried tracking you with the Founders necklace but couldn't find you. Are you alright?"

Clint went to touch Dracos arm that inadvertently released a burst unearthly red and black energy, blasting everyone away five feet.

Hermione ran over. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" gasped Draco. Clint went to touch him again. "Clint no. Don't touch me. Not until we know more."

"We must return to Asgard and consult our healers." said Thor. "I sense this force is not of Earth."

"We have to report this to the Ministry." said Auror Parker.

"No." said Draco. "With my history they will accuse me of being the next dark lord and that's the last thing I want."

"What do I tell them?" asked Auror Parker.

"Use your imagination." said Draco, exasperated. "Tell them I needed to leave due to a very sensitive and personal matter." Auror Parker nodded. "Besides, you have all my notes up to now, there is nothing new to report…" Auror Parker looked at him. "Not until I know exactly what is wrong with me. Just keep it quiet." Auror Parker was not convinced. "Please." Parker agreed.

Thor led Harry Hermione Draco Caleb Clint Steve into the bifrost circle. "Heimdall!" The bifrost immediately opened and the septet vanished in a swirl of rainbow colored light.

* * *

SVARTALFHEIM – DARK ELF PLANET – The Dark elf ship arrived in the dark barren dead planet. "Look upon my legacy, Algrim." said Malekith. "I can barely remember a time before the light."

"Our survival will be our legacy." said Algrim.

"The Asgardians will suffer as we have suffered." said Malekith. "I will reclaim the Aether, and restore our world. I will put an end to this poisoned universe."

* * *

HEALING CHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE, ASGARD – Five magical healers were with Caleb and Hermione performing magical diagnostics on Draco, analyzing his magical core and his aura. Thor was with Harry watching from the side. "This is not of Earth." he said. "What is it?"

"We do not know yet your highness." said one of the doctors.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Draco.

"This is a soul forge." said Hermione. "A magical diagnostic chamber that analyzes and transfers magical and biological molecular energy from one place to another."

Draco turned to Harry. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"Don't get her started Drake." said Caleb. "Lets just say, it's checking to see what is wrong."

Odin walked in as one of the healers went to touch Draco and he was flung into the wall by a dark red and black blast of energy.

"Draco!" said Harry, running over and taking his arm. Everyone saw Harry could touch him. "Are you alright?"

Draco nodded. "Just tired." He sighed. "Drained."

Odin walked over and moved his hand over Dracos arm seeing through into it, he saw the dark force flowing through Dracos veins. "It's impossible…"

"The infection it's… defending him." said a healer.

"No." said Thor. "It's defending itself."

"Come with me." said Odin.

* * *

PALACE LIBRARY, ASGARD PALACE, ASGARD – "There are relics that predate the universe itself." said Odin leading them deep into the heart of palace library. Like the Great Hall of Hogwarts the ceiling was bewitched to show the universe with multi colored galaxies and stars. "What appears to be inside Mr. Malfoy appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal…" He pulled out a book from the shelf and brought it to the table. "…They have a dawn as they will have a dusk…" He opened the book, all written and drawn in gold. "…But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged." He turned the page.

"Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves come to steal away the light." added Thor. "I know these stories, mother told them to us as children."

"Their leader Malekith made a weapon out of that darkness and it was called the Aether." said Odin. He flipped five pages ahead. "While the other relics often appear in stones, the Aether is fluid and everchanging."

"How does it work?" asked Steve.

"It changes matter into dark matter." said Hermione. "It seeks out host bodies drawing strength from their life force and magic, the darker the host the stronger it grows."

"That is why it has been feeding on Deatheaters." said Draco.

"Bloody hell." said Harry, feeling lightheaded he leaned on Thors torso for support.

"Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness." said Hermione, flipping the page tho show the continuation of the story.

"But after eternities of bloodshed, my father, Bor finally triumphed…" said Odin. "…ushering in a peace that lasted thousands of years."

"What happened?" asked Caleb.

"He killed them all." said Odin.

"Are you certain?" asked Thor. "The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them, and yet here it is."

Odin looked at his son. "The Dark Elves are dead."

"Does the book mention how to get it out of me?" asked Draco.

"No." said Odin. "It does not." he sighed, leaving the room. Everyone could tell he was worried.

"They are not really dead are they." said Draco. "Come on guys."

"After what we have lived through, I think anything is possible." said Caleb. "No I don't believe it." He put his hand on Draco, it didn't reject him.

"It seems to accept family related people." said Draco.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.

"Harry touched me, I did not attack him." said Draco. "Caleb touched me now and it didn't react either…" He looked at Clint. "I'm sorry love, you will have to keep your distance for now."

"I can handle it." said Clint. "For a while…" Draco looked at him and he winked. "We'll fix this."

A guard came into the room. "Your highness. Sif and the Warriors Three have arrived with some prisoners."

"Take them to the dungeons." said Thor. "We will see to them in time." The guard bowed and left the room.

* * *

ASGARD PRISON, BENEATH THE PALACE, ASGARD – Loki watched as the guards led the new prisoners down the hall. "Odin continues to bring me new friends…How thoughtful."

"The books I sent you. Do they not interest you?" asked Frigga.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity?" asked Loki. "Reading?"

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable Loki." said Frigga.

"Have you? Does Odin share your concern?" asked Loki. "Does Thor? I must be so inconvenient, them asking after me day and night." he said sarcastically.

"You know full well it was your actions that brought you here." said Frigga.

"My actions…" said Loki. "I was merely giving truth to the lie I had been fed my entire life. That I was born to be a king."

"A king?" asked Frigga. "A true king admits he faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the number that Odin as taken himself." said Loki.

"Your father…"

"He's not my father!" yelled Loki.

Firgga stood her ground, but Lokis words hurt her deep. "And am I not your mother?"

"You're not."

Frigga scoffed politely. "You're always so perceptive about everyone but yourself…" A tear rolled down her cheek as she vanished in a swirl of white lights.

* * *

CHERRY BLOSSOM TREE LINED PATH BORDERING & OVERLOOKING THE ASGARD BAY, MARKETPLACE NEAR THE PALACE – Draco was walking around with Thor Hermione, Harry Caleb, Steve and Clint. "So can someone tell me how I got in and out of that infernal place?" asked Draco.

"Thor?" asked Harry.

"The Nine Realms travel within Yggdrasil…" Thor explained. "…orbiting Midgard much the way your planet orbits the sun and every 5,000 years the world align perfectly and we call this the Convergence. During this time the borders between worlds become blurred." He looked at Draco.

"It's possible you found one of those points in Warehouse #5." Said Cline.

"We are lucky it remained open." said Steve.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Once the worlds pass out of alignment then the connection is lost." said Thor.

"So what is going to happen to me." said Draco.

"We will find a way to save you Draco." said Harry.

"But Odin said…" started Draco.

"My father doesn't know everything." said Thor.

"Don't let him hear you say that." They all turned to see Frigga dressed in white dress robes and silver armor with a white diamond and pearl tiara.

"Draco Malfoy please meet Frigga, Queen of Asgard, my mother." said Thor.

Draco stood up straight. "Your majesty." He kissed Friggas hand.

"Welcome to Asgard." smiled Frigga. Suddenly the palace alarms went off. **BONG BONG BONG BONG!** "The prisons."

"Loki." said Thor.

"Go." said Frigga. "I will look after them."

Thor ran to up the steps Mjolnir flew into his hand and he blasted off the ground towards the palace.

"Come." said Frigga. "We must return to the palace." She led the group into some hidden passageways.

"By the way." said Draco, taking Hermiones red ball gown, Harry and Calebs elegant dress robes. "Why are you three dressed like that?"

*** This was a fun chapter. Draco is finally in Asgard. And I'm sooo happy Clint and Steve are there too! Up next WAR comes to Asgard. Will everyone make it out alive? **REVIEW REVIEW! I'll be answering everyone up next!** ***


	8. The Battle of Asgard

**whitecollarblackwolf – (Ch.6)** Thanks. **(Ch.7)** ""

 **Gime'SS – (Ch.7)** You're welcome Gime, glad you liked it, y perdon por el error ortográfico. lol

 **buterflypuss – (Ch.7)** Thanks buter.

 **JJFicFreak – (Ch.6)** Hahahaahah. Sorry, lol, no I'm not. I did that delicious, yet tragic, love scene between Loki and Harry (I call their pairing "Hoki" lol) for the many many many readers who begged for those two to pair up. That was my wink to them…Interesing, thanks for the reference, I'll look that story up and read it. I have to say, that scene inspired me and made me want to pair those two together. Who knows, you might be seeing a "Hoki" story in the future cause it was delicious. lol **(Ch.7)** I'm glad you like the double feature. It wasn't easy, those two chapters were hard…Also, in regards to your last note, we'll he if he does. I'd like that.

 **Universal creature – (Ch.6)** Thank you Universal. **(Ch.7)** Thanks.

***Hi guys. Thanks for your reviews, keep them coming, and that goes to all who have yet to review this story. I'm posting this chapter and chapter 9 back to back. So I will be answering all your reviews in chapter 10.***

* * *

ASGARD PRISON, BENEATH THE PALACE, ASGARD – Algrim used his elf magic to turn into Kurse, a monstrous superpowered elven demon warrior that his kind used frequently against Asgardians in war. The transformation blasted the shield of his Asgardian cel and activated the alarms. He used his strength to free his fellow prisoners out, except Loki, starting a heated riot.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left." said Loki. Kurse looked at him and walked away, in the direction the imprisoned god said.

As the riot increased, Loki sat calmly on the floor of his cell reading a book.

* * *

ENTRANCE HALL, ASGARD PALACE – "Send a squadron to the weapons vault." ordered Odin. "Defend it at all costs. Secure the dungeon."

Frigga walked in with Harry, Draco, Caleb, Hermione, Clint and Steve. Both Avengers were already dressed for battle. "Odin."

"Frigga." said Odin. "It's a skirmish. There's nothing to fear." He reassured.

"You were never a good liar." said Frigga.

"Take them to Thors chambers." said Odin. "I'll come to you when it's safe."

"You take care." said Frigga.

"Despite all I have survived." said Odin. "My queen still worries over me." Harry was touched at the loving words.

"It's only because I worry about you that you have survived." said Frigga. She leads them deeper into the castle, in the opposite direction as the guards, stealing a sword from one of them without question. "I need you all to do everything I ask, no questions."

"You take them." said Captain America.

Hawkeye. "We'll stay behind to help and give you time."

"You're not going without me." said Caleb. "You take the inside, I'll worry about the outside." He turned to Hermione and Frigga. "Keep them safe." He said referring to Harry and Draco.

Frigga knew these were seasoned soldiers and trained assassins, the best Midgard and the Wizarding World had to offer, and nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid." said Hawkeye said to Draco.

Draco smiled. "Kill them all love." He said with a sinister wink. Hawkeye winked back before running off to join Captain America and Caleb. Harry and Hermione took his hands in support as they followed Frigga down the corridor.

* * *

BIFROST CHAMBER – A elf attack pod flew in, using an invisible shield, Heimdall sensed it and ran after it, chasing it down the rainbow bridge he jumped off and stabbed the side with his magical knives breaking the invisible shield, slicing through it like a steak and jumping off onto the bridge before the ship crashed into the water below. He turned around to see the mother ship, a much larger more powerful ship flying over the edge of Asgard, and how smaller attacker pods were released and head towards the city. The city defenses began to fire as the pods flew around the city. Heimdall ran back into the bifrost and placed his sword on the reactor to activate the force feild around the palace. Unfortunately Kurse, killed the guards around the bifrost and broke reactor, breaking the link and destroing the palace shield allowing the pods to fly in.

* * *

GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – 5 pods were destroyed but one managed to smash and crash into the Great Hall. The crash was felt all over the palace, even in the dungeons where Loki Thor and the Warriors Three were, the pod opened and 10 guards were killed. Then the legion came out with Captain America and Hawkeye. Their weapons, swords and shields, had been charmed with defensive spells by the Heksgards so the fight was tipped more in their favor making it even against the dark elves. They watched as the elf they assumed to be Malekith stepped out of the pod and used some grenade–like object to destroy the grand gold throne and a mere second later suck it into a black hole portal.

"Holy shit." said Hawkeye.

"Put your game face on!" said Captain America.

"Aye aye Captain!" said Hawkeye as he shot multiple explosive arrows in one move taking out 10 at once.

Malekith looked around and sensed the Aether and turned a corner, heading the direction Frigga took Draco Harry and Hermione.

Captain America and Hawkeye, with the palace guards, managed to move the fight outside to the courtyards just minutes before Odin arrived with Sith and the Asgard soldiers. Odin saw a lone elf and disintegrated him with his staff. He looked around his destroyed throne room and the dozens upon dozens of dead asgardian guardsmen and elves and shot of ice cold fear shot up his spine. "Frigga."

* * *

THORS BEDCHAMBER, PALACE, ASGARD – Frigga led them to Thors bedchamber, they waited and watched the fighting below in the courtyards. Hermione Harry and Draco watched Captain America and Hawkeye fight in unison with the palace guard against the elves. "The protective charms worked on their weapons." said Draco.  
Hermione sighed. "But we didn't have time to charm their armor."

"Still it's better than nothing." said Frigga.

Harry watched in silence and heard the fighting on other side of the palace too. His kitsune growled that a great evil was coming their way, it was looking for Draco, and he panicked. He ran to the door. "Harry!" said Hermione.

Draco and Frigga turned to see him open the double doors of the bedroom and step into the hall. "Harry!" he asked, they all ran after him.

Harry took out his wand and chanted. "PROTEGGO MAXIMA FIATO DURI REPELLO IMINUCUM CONFUNDUS MAXIMA!" an acid green force field appeared around the room, separating him from his family, the force field flashed green before vanishing.

"Harry!" said Hermione. She tried to step through but it was impossible. "What are you doing?!"

"No one will find you here now." said Harry.

"Potter are you mental?!" growled Draco, turning into his true elven form.

"I'm sorry Draco." said Harry. The three of them saw his bright glowing green eyes, Draco and Hermione knew that was not Harry but the Kitsune. "I can't risk you getting hurt. They won't touch you, any of you." His wand tip cracked with bright green sparks as he ran off down the hall.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione as the bedroom doors slammed shut.

"Damn it!" said Draco.

"What is going on?" asked Frigga. She tried breaking the wards but it was useless. "Why can't I break through? Why did Harry run off like that?!"

"Oh that wasn't Harry." said Draco. "That was the Kitsune inside him."

"Why did he do that?" asked Frigga.

"Harry has always been protective of us when there is mortal danger around and usually goes off on his own to face it to protect us." said Hermione. "With the pregnancy, the hormones must have enhanced Kitsunes power and it took over."

"That wasn't just any Fidelius Charm." said Draco. "He mixed with a powerful confundus charm to confuse and repel enemies to our location should they get close to us." Hermione changed into her elven form and tried several elvish counter spells. "Don't waste your time Hermione. Even our elf magic won't break us out of here. His magic is too powerful."

"You must call Caleb!" said Frigga. "He can't be out there alone!" Draco and Hermione sent out their otter and snake patronuses hoping they would reach Caleb in time.

"Lets hope he's not in…" started Draco, he was stopped when a huge black dragon flew past the window and take down a elf pod with a mighty infernal breath of bright red flames and taking another pod with his tail and shove it away crashing it into a mountain making the mountain crack. "Nevermind…"

"Wait! This room connects to Calebs room." said Hermione. "Maybe we can go there!" She led the group off to the other side of the bed chamber.

* * *

CALEB'S BED CHAMBER, PALACE, ASGARD – Malekith walked into a bedroom Draco was sitting on the couch, he saw a beautiful elven woman dressed in a red crystal and sequin ball gown, a handsome elf with waist long silver hair and black robe uniform standing by the fountain the center of the room, and Queen Frigga in dark bleu robes an silver armor holding a silver sword. They all stood up to look at him descend the stairs towards them.

"Stand down creature, and you may still survive this." said Frigga.

"I have survived worse, woman." said Malekith. "Who are you?"

Malekith approached. "I am Malekith, and I would have what is mine." He turned to Draco. "Such darkness in a light elf."

"Drop dead." growled Draco. He pointed his wand and chanted. "SECTUSEMPRA." Sending a sharp cutting curse to the intruder, hitting the dark elfs left shoulder. Malekith grunted in pain. He turned to Hermione. "Now!"

Hermione pointed her wand summoning a fiendfyre, forming two flaming phoenixes that flew around the room. One hit the ground within an inch the dark elf.

Malekith jumped aside in time before being incinerated to be confronted with Frigga who sliced the side of his face with her sword. He grunted in pain, the sword was Asgardian steel, one of the sharpest in the realms. He took out his own sword and began a mighty sword fight while Hermione ran over to Draco forming an elven light shield around them both. The second phoenix hit his arm making him drop his sword enabling Frigga to lock him, with her sword to his neck. They all heard footsteps. Frigga turned to see Kurse behind her, Hermione was unconscious on the floor and Draco was cornered. The 8 foot tall mountainous monster grabbed her by the throat making her lose grip with her sword. Malekith got away and stepped towards Draco. "You have taken something from me, elfling." He stepped closer to Draco. "Give it back."

"Avada…" started Draco, but his wand was knocked off his hand by Malekiths dark magic.

Malekith went to grab him but the blond elf vanished in a spark of green light. He turned to Frigga. "Witch!" he yelled. Frigga grinned. "Where is the Aether?"

"I'll never tell you." said Frigga. Kurse had her by the throat.

"I believe you." said Malekith. Kurse stabs her in the back with his dark blade.

The doors blast open and the real Hermione Draco Frigga, Caleb Steve and Clint run in just as it happens, and they all gasp. They all see bright green electricity swirl around the stabbed woman and break the glamour, the bloodstain blue robes change to long sparkling green crystal and sequin robes, the red long red hair fades to black and the ocean blue eyes morph to fiery electric green, it all changes to reveal it to be Harry.

"Harry!" cried Hermione.

Harry screamed with such pain that it shook the palace like an earthquake as his kitsune tails burnt Kurses torso allowing him to fall to the floor.

The real Frigga fell to her knees with tears.

The sky darkened and crcked with strong bolts of lightning. "Noooooo!" yelled Thor as he ran and used Mjolnir to blast a earthshattering bolt of lightning straight smack into Malekiths face, shattering and disfiguring it. Malekith convulsed in agony as Kurse grabbed him and led him to the balcony. Thor ran after them with a electric cracking Mjolnir, he threw the hammer and knocked them both off the balcony. As he reached the edge of the terrace he saw a pod pick them up and fly off. Thor threw Mjolnir but the ship vanished into space before the hammer hit it. He turned back to the room Draco and Caleb holding an unconscious Harry, all covered in blood, with Clint and Steve kneeling over them hugging them tight. He saw his heartbroken mother holding an inconsolable weeping Hermione. "No…" he muttered, running over. "No." he cried shaking his head in fear. "Please no…"

Odin walked in and his heart went numb at the sight of Harry in a pool of blood on the floor. "Guards!" he called, four guards walked in. "Take Mr. Potter to the healing chamber now!" he ordered, his voice boomed. The guards put their hands on Harry and vanished in a flash of gold light. "Go now, all of you. I will handle the rest." Frigga and the others left the room as he got down to business, though his broken heart screamed to follow his family. Two hours later he met his family outside the healing chamber. "Any news." They all shook their heads, no.

Six long grueling hours later, Thor snapped and headed to the double doors, just as the ten healers walked to join them. They all looked exhausted, sweaty and about to collapse.

"How is he?" asked Hermione. The doctors silently led them into the healing chambers.

* * *

HEALING CHAMBER, PALACE, ASGARD – Harry was in a private large wing, on a large bed surrounded by a protective golden aura shield, they all stood around the bed.

"We managed to stabilize him and his magical core." said one Healer.

"…and his magical core should recover in time." said a second healer.

"We've applied a charm and medicinal injection to restore his spine." said a third healer.

"What?" asked Clint. "Why?"

"The blade broke his spine." said the third healer. Thors blood went cold. "The golden shield is also a healing shield, it'll make the healing process quicker while keeping him asleep."

"Do…Doctor." Said Caleb. "What…" his voice cracked

Draco knew what he was going to ask, he put his hand on Calebs arm telling him he would ask. "What about the…the baby?" he voice cracked as well.

The healers lowered their heads. The first one decided to say it. "We are so sorry."

Thors legs gave out and fell to his knees, as his father grabbed onto him supportingly and helped onto the seat next to Harrys bed.

"The sword was poisoned." Said the third healer. Thors eyes shut tight at the words. He took Harrys hand in his own trembling hands and kissed it as he wept. Clint and Steve put their hand on his shoulders, showing their support to the devastated god.

"What kind of poison?" asked Draco.

"It was from a flower native to Naggaroth…" said the second healer. "…where the dark elves are from…"

"The poison was too strong and spread too fast to save them both." Said the first healer. "Mr. Potter begged us to save the child but it was already too late."

Clint and Steve felt Thor trembling under their hand. Steve looked at Frigga and Odin and gestured for them to come over. He and Clint stepped aside so Thors parents could be there to comfort their son.

"Wh…When will he be ready to be moved to his room." said Frigga.

"Tomorrow morning, your majesty." said the second healer.

"Thank you doctor." said Frigga.

Odin gave them a nod and they bowed out, leaving the family and friends alone in the room to tend to the other wounded. Once the doors were closed Thor broke down, he was weeping buckets and dripping snot from his nose but didn't care, the pain in his heart was too great. Frigga sat on the armrest of his chair. "It hurts so much mother!" he cried holding onto Harrys hand like a lifeline.

Frigga puts her arms around her son. "You are being tested." She hugs him tight. "And do you know what they say my darling." She kissed Thors head. "Being tested only makes you stronger." Her voice was strong and commanding yet broken with grief. Odin puts a hand on her shoulder as he weeps quietly. "You will get through this my son."

"How." wept Thor. "How do you get through such pain?!"

"One day at a time, my son." said Odin. "You and him, together."

Thor shook and the thought of the pain Harry would go through when he wakes made him break down into sobs. Odin nods and everyone left the room leaving Thor alone with Harry. After hours of crying he fell asleep next to Harry.

***Oh my! This was one of my most difficult chapters to right. Because the serious matter of the loss of a child. My heart breaks for Harry and for Thor and the family. But at the same time it was exactly what I expected Harry to do, a selfless not less stupid act to save his Thors mother and his best friend Draco… **PLEASE REVIEW! BOTH CHAPTERS (8 & 9) ARE BEING POSTED BACK TO BACK. ALL REVIEWS WILL BE ANSWERED IN CH. 10******


	9. Desperate Times Desperate Measures

***Hello people. Remember I'm posting chapter 8 and this chapter 9 back to back. So I'll answer all your reviews, from both chapters, up next in chapter 10! This is a LOOOOOOONG chapter, **RATED PG-13/R FOR SOME UNEXPECTED YUMMY FLIRTATIONS.** Enjoy!***

* * *

HEALING CHAMBER, PALACE, ASGARD – When the sunlight shined through the light pink and gold curtains of the healing chamber, Thor woke up to see Harry staring at him. "Harry." he said.

"Thor." said Harry. "Our baby…?" There were no words, the swollen red eyes, heavy flowing tears on Thors face was enough and it killed him. "No…" he cried.

Thor crawled into Harrys bed and wrapped his big strong arms tight around him. They held onto each other like a lifeline. He cried, sharing in the pain. "I am so sorry my love." he cried. "I am so so sorry." his voice cracked. The doors opened and in walked Hermione Draco Caleb Steve and Clint along with Frigga and Odin. They all looked like they cried all night too.

"Hermione." cried Harry. His sister got into bed with him and they hugged. She moved over to make room for Caleb and Draco, he hugged them tight. They got off the bed to make room for Clint and Steve and finally Odin and Frigga. There were no words to say, no words to be said and you can see the 'I'm sorrys' on every single face in the room.

"Why did you do it Harry?" wept Draco. "In your condition…" Harry looked at him. "I'm not scolding you, I'm just curious to know why."

"My kitsune heard them, it…it sensed they knew where we were and that we were with you and with Queen Frigga…" said Harry. He tried to collect his thoughts and keep his voice strong. "We knew, the kitsune and I, we knew they were after you Draco and that they wouldn't stop. We couldn't let them hurt you Draco…" He shook his head. "I…I couldn't allow them to take you from me…" Draco got into bed and hugged him. "I couldn't lose you. Not you and…not Frigga." Draco felt Harrys love wrap around him and he took it all in, he cried as he laid in bed wrapping his arms around Harrys waist and felt Harrys fingers combing his hair and laid his head on Harrys chest.

"But mother could've helped you my love." said Thor. "She could've kept you all safe."

"I…" started Harry, holding Dracos hand tight. "I know that Thor, and I'm so sorry." He cried. "…I just…" he took a deep breath. "I know what it's like to have your mother suddenly taken…" his voice cracked. "I know that pain, and I couldn't let them take her from you…She's your mother Thor and I…" Thor kissed his head hugging him tight. Odin looked down at the broken Heksgard, such kindness and bravery and strength to protect Thor from losing a loved one that he risked his own life. Aside from himself and Frigga, he had never seen a love so strong as the love Harry had for Thor, a love that came at a very high price.

"Oh my dear." said Frigga, she felt Harrys love for her and her family and she was touched to the bone. She kneeled next to the bed and kissed Harrys hand. "I would've given my life for you and all of you. That's what parents are for, and I thank you for saving us." She kissed Harrys hand. "Would you like something to eat? Something to drink. Some tea perhaps?"

Harry shook his head, saying no, and laid back on Thors torso to cry quietly. Thor hugged him tight, and he hugged Draco tight.

Odin "From this moment on, Asgard is on lockdown for our mourning period. No one enters this kingdom and no one leaves it." said Odin. He looked at Harry. "Whatever you need my child. Anything. Just ask, and it shall be yours." said Odin. Harry nodded a thank you. He waved his hand signaling everyone to clear the room and left Thor, Harry and Draco alone.

* * *

As the days passed, news of Harrys tragedy reached Lokis ears. Hearing what his wizard endured and the selfless act of doing it to save his mother from death broke his heart. Once alone he bursts into rage, heartbroken for his Harry. _'How brave you are my sweet.'_ He thought. _'How heartbroken you must be. All because of Odin and Thor, had Odin not pushed me away and denied me what is mine…'_ his mind went to Thor. _'…and Thor, had that oaf not set his eyes so high on you, had he not touched you, had he not left you alone to fight. We would be free to be together. I would have never let you go, our child would have been sacrosanct…'_ he imagined a child with Harry, a beautiful child their mutual raven hair and glowing pearl skin and Harrys emerald eyes and their united power and strength. _'…and it will. Someday. You will see."_

* * *

Asgard gathered in solidarity for the funeral, not only to honor all the fallen Asgardians who fell during the battle but for the beloved royal family and their Heksgard Harry who lost his child saving the Queen and his loved ones from danger.

The royal court, guards, soldiers gathered by the sea all in their finest robes and armor to bid farewell to the fallen. Odin stood in his black armor next to Frigga dressed in a dark purple crystal gown. Harry, in his black silk robes, stood by Thor, dressed in his silver armor and black robes. Hermione wore her dark brown robes next to Draco who wore a elegant black dress robe. Caleb stood in between Draco and Harry, in his formal high collar black dress robes. Clint and Steve stood behind their boyfriends in their official Avengers uniforms. Odin tapped his staff on the ground signaling to release the long ships out to see. The royal family watched as a small longship made of pure gold, carrying Harry and Thors unborn child wrapped in a thick shroud of silver and glittering gold sailed away from the castle.

As the small gold ship sailed away, Thor held on to Harry feeling his love might collapse from pain at any moment. He felt he would fall from the pain as well and wondered who would hold him, he felt Harrys arm wrap around the back of his waist. He felt the hands of his fellow team mates on his shoulders, Clints arm on his left and Steves arm on his right as they held on to their boyfriends. He saw Caleb holding Hermione. They were linked together united in their loss but united in love. He took a deep breath when Odin tapped his staff once more.

Clint took one of his arrows and fired it out into the night hitting the golden longboat and setting it on fire as it sailed out to the edge of the sea. After him, the rest of the archers followed in lighting the 250 longboats. When the golden longboat reached the end of the sea Odin tapped his staff. The fire consumed the wrapped up baby turning it into stardust and sending it into space to form a new shining golden star. Harry Thor and the royal family memorized that golden star in their minds so they would always find it. Minutes later all the other boats did the same thing and dozens of stars rose to the sky. Meanwhile, hundreds of Asgardians released globes of light into the air and up into the sky as a symbol that their thoughts and prayers would forever be with the departed. The horribley sad yet beautiful spectacle was too much for Harry, he blacked out and fainted. Thor held him tight in his arms and carried him away into the palace to their room.

* * *

By now two weeks had passed since the funeral and Odins mourning lockdown was still in effect. Harry was too heartbroken to get out of bed most of the time and Draco was getting weaker thanks to the Aether. When Hermione, Caleb, Clint, Steve and Thor went to his chambers they guards said he was arrested and confined to his chamber for his protection. Thor led the fivesome away.

"Arrested!" growled Hermione. "Ridiculous!"

"I don't know about you…" said Caleb. "But I'm have had my fill of mourning and waiting and false goodwill arrests."

"What do you feel like doing?" asked Steve.

"Like hitting something…and killing something." said Caleb. "This can not go unpunished."

"I will talk to father." said Thor.

* * *

GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – Odin was in a meeting with the Warriors Three and the Head Generals of the Royal Guard. They were seeing a magical diagram of the bifrosts connection to the palace and the city. "We are still unable to restore the palace shields." said Fandral. "Our artillery cannot detect them, even Heimdall cannot see them." He looked at Hogun and Volstagg. "My king, we are all but defenseless."

Thor walked down the hall to meet them. "Draco is your prisoner now?" Odin looked at him. "Leave us." Thor commanded. Everyone scattered.

Odin stepped down the steps, from the elevated platform. "I do not wish to fight with you."

"Nor I with you." said Thor. "But I intend to pursue Malekith."

"We possess the Aether." said Odin. "Malekith will come to us."

"Yes." said Thor. "And he will destroy us."

"You overestimate the power of these creatures." said Odin. Caleb Hermione Steve and Clint were listening from the corner.

"No I value our people's lives." Thor corrected. "I'll take Draco to the Dark World, and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Draco, it will be exposed and vulnerable. And I will destroy it and him."

Odin turned to look at him. "And if you fail, you risk this weapon…" meaning his staff. "…falling into the hands of our enemies."

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing." said Thor. "His ship could be over our heads right now…" His eavesdropping friends agreed with his argument, they were wasting time. "…we'd never even know it."

"If and when he comes his men will fall on 10,000 Asgardian blades." said Odin.

"And how many of our men shall fall on theirs?" argued Thor.

"As many as are needed?!" yelled Odin. He took a breath to calm himself. "We will fight! To the last Asgardian breath. To the last drop of Asgardian blood."

"Then how are you different from Malekith?" asked Thor.

Odin chuckled. "The difference, my son, is that I will win." He tapped his staff on the ground as he walked away, it boomed through the hall, signaling it was his last word.

Thor looked at his companions and nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

SUNSET NIGHT, TAVERN BY THE SEA A GOOD DISTANCE FROM THE PALACE – Thor sat in a private balcony waiting when Heimdall arrived. "We are not at Odins war council."

"The bifrost is closed by your fathers orders." said Heimdall, removing his helmet. "No one is to come, no one is to go." he sat down at the table across from Thor. "We face an enemy that is invisible even to me. What use is a guardian such as that?"

"One that should not be ignored." said Hermione. She walked over with Caleb, Clint and Steve walked over and sat down followed by Sif and the Warriors Three.

"Malekith will return, you know this." said Thor. "I need your help."

"I cannot overrule my kings wishes." said Heimdall. "Not even for you."

"We are not asking you to." said Thor. "The realms need their Allfather strong and unchallenged whether he is or not. But he is blinded, Heimdall, by hatred and by grief."

"As are we all." said Heimdall.

"Well we see clearly enough." said Thor.

"Everything we do from here on is a risk." said Caleb. "There is no other way."

Heimdall was quiet for a moment before looking up at the group. "What do you require of me?"

"What I am about to ask you is treason of the highest order." said Thor. "Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death. Malekith knew the Aether was here. He can sense it's power inside Draco. If we do nothing, he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard."

"We must move Draco off world." said Caleb.

"We know the bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract has been locked away in a vault." Said Sif.

"There are other paths off Asgard." Said Fandral. "Ways known only to few."

"One, actually." said Thor. They all looked at him, as if he was crazy.

"No." said Volstagg.

"Him?" asked Hermione. "Thor, it's mental."

Caleb nodded his head. "Which is why it might just work."

"So then what?" asked Volstagg. "Mr. Malfoy is being guarded by a legion of Einherjar who will see you coming from miles away."

"I won't be the one who comes for him." said Thor.

"I will." said Hermione. "A little Midnight Pixie Dust (MPD) I brought along with me, complements of Luna." Caleb smiled. "It will put them to sleep for half an hour."

"So little time." said Sif.

"Unfortunately, the atmosphere is different up here than on Earth…" said Hermione. "…so the effect is less time. Fortunately it leaves yoru system faster up here and your healers know nothing about pixie dust, so they will just write it off as simple exhaustion due to the morning." She looked around. "We have 15 minutes to the point of meeting and you have 15 minutes before they wake up and notice he's gone. By that time, I will be looking after Harry in his room. Clint and Steve will be with you until the point of departure. I've laced Clints arrows with confundus powder, to confuse any followers as to who was with you and who was not."

"What about your dad?" asked Steve.

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against the throne." said Heimdall.

"I'll handle the rest myself." said Hermione.

"Assuming you can get Lokis help and you free Draco." said Clint. "We'll all be dead the moment we set foot outside the palace."

"That my friend is why we won't be leaving by foot." said Thor.

* * *

ASGARD PRISON, BENEATH THE PALACE, ASGARD – "Thor." smiled Loki, as Thor approached his cell. "After all this time and now you come to visit me." Thor stared at him. "Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki enough." said Thor. "No more illusions."

Loki closed his eyes and the glamour around the prison cell vanished to reveal a bloody room, furniture broken and a bruised bloody Loki on the floor, disheveled and heartbroken. "Now you see me brother." Thor moved to the other side of the cell to get closer to him. He looked at his blond brother. "Did he suffer?"

"I did not come here to share my grief." said Thor.

"Our grief." Loki corrected. Thor saw the pain in his eyes. "Because I love Harry as much, or more as you."

Thor took a breath. "I highly doubt that."

"I do." Pushed Loki. "Far more. And his loss breaks my heart."

"I respect that." said Thor. "I'm offering you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

"Go on." said Loki.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do." said Thor. "You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance, and afterwards, this cell."

Loki chuckled." You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't." said Thor. "Mother did once. But you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you."

Loki smiled. "When do we start?"

* * *

HALLS, PALACE, ASGARD – Thor dressed in his sleeveless armor suit with long flowing red cape walked down the hall with a recovered Loki, all dressed in green and gold armor walked down the dark palace halls. "This is so unlike you brother." smiled Loki, all excited. "So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather punch your way out?"

"If you keep speaking I just might." Thor hinted.

"Fine." Said Loki. "As you wish…I'm not even here." He morphed into an anonymous palace guardsman. "Is this better?"

"Better company at least." said Thor.

* * *

HALLWAY OUTSIDE DRACO'S BEDCHAMBER, PALACE, ASGARD – Hermione Clint and Sif stood waiting around the corner a the guards stood watch. "Are you sure this will work?" asked Sif.

"Yes." said Hermione. "I laced their drinks with MPD. It should work." They heard a plot and saw the four guards asleep on the floor. "Lets move." They rushed to the doors.

"Keep watch." She ran in with Clint.

* * *

DRACO'S BEDCHAMBER, PALACE, ASGARD – Draco was asleep on the bed. "Babe." said Clint. "Babe, wake up."

"Urgh…" grunted Draco. "What is it?"

"Get up Draco." said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"We are busting you out of here." said Hermione.

Draco woke up to that. " _You_ are breaking the rules?"

"Yes." said Hermione. "There eventually comes a time that you must."

"How so?" asked Draco.

Hermione took out a yellow potion from her purse. "Drink up love." She gave him the potion. "It's a pepper up potion. You're gonna need it."

Draco drank it and he was off the bed immediately. He waved his wand around all himself and transfigured his clothes. A black form fitting tunic, embroidered with silver snaked, black leggings and lightweight silver shoulder armor and scale gauntlets and boots. With an arrow filled black quiver on his back and a glossy ebony bow in hand. His long platinum blond hair was tied back in a light ponytail. "Lets move." As they walked out the door he saw the sleeping guards on the floor. "How?"

"MDP." said Hermione as the four of them turned the corner.

Draco was amazed. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Potter?"

They went down the stairs. Hermione looked at Clint. "You know what to do."

"On it." said Clint. He looked at Draco. "See you in a few babe." He gave Draco a kiss before heading down the left corridor and Hermione and Draco going to the right.

* * *

HALLS, PALACE, ASGARD – Thor and Loki were close to the meeting point. "Maybe you prefer one of your new companions given that you seem to like them so much…" He morphed into Captain America, in uniform and shield. "Ooh! This is much better. The costume is a bit much. So tight. But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, do you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth? Honor? Patriotism? God bless Ameri…" He was tapped on the shoulder, turned and was punched in the face by the real Captain America, morphing him back to his Loki form.

"Shut up." said Captain America.

"Thank you." sighed Thor. They turned to see two guards walking in the distance. They were joined by Caleb, Clint, Hermione, Sif and the Warriors Three.

"You could at least furnish me with a weapon." said Loki. "My dagger, something."

Thor played him and he found himself in cuffs. He looked up at Thor.

Thor smiled. "And I thought you liked tricks."

Caleb Hermione Draco Steve and Sif. Caleb, wore his black and red wizard robes: a wore a deep V neck black sweater and black leather pants under a high vampire like collar, 3ft long train, black leather trench coat encrusted and lined with glittering flaming rubies and orange topazes which complemented his 33 carat radiant cut red diamond Potter ring. His hair had grown to sleek shoulder length black hair which hung casually over his ears.

Captain America was surprised. "Your hair."

"Yeah." smiled Caleb. "Apparently my dragon owed me some hair growth after the workout I made him go through during the battle."

Steve Smiled. "You look great." Discretely biting his lip.

Caleb smiled. "Thanks." That smile faded when he noticed Loki, he walked up to the god and slapped him hard leaving a hot pink sting. "That was for New York."

Loki smiled. "I like you." He looked at Caleb. "Mr. Potter." He took in the drakon, biting his lip. "Are all the Potter men, and women, this delicious?" Steve stiffened.

"Urgh." said Hermione. "Now don't waste much time, you don't have much left." She kissed Caleb Draco Steve and Thor. "Good luck." Before rushing off into the dark halls towards the bedchambers.

"Yes." said Caleb. "But you're not my type. I prefer blonds." Steve grinned at the comment.

Loki stepped closer to Caleb. "That can be easily corrected."He used his magic to turn his pitch black hair into long shinning locks of golden hair.

Calebs dragon decided to play, his eyes flashed red and leaned in locking his lips with Lokis in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Lokis neck whiel Loki wrapped his arms around his waist. Loki moaned tasting warm brandy and hot winter spices.

Caleb slowly ended the kiss making Loki whimper. "Warm brandy and hot…" he panted. "…hot winter spices…"

Calebs eyes flashed red "You liked that kiss love?" He slid his hand slid down to Loki chest to Lokis crotch.

Loki gasped. "Ye…" he panted. "Yes."

"Good." said Caleb. He grabbed Loki crotch and teased it, making Loki growl, he kissed down Lokis neck as the god leaned his head back to give him more access. And just like that he backed off. "Cause that's all you're getting in this lifetime."

Lokis eyes snapped open. "What?"

Everyone snapped out of their over heating state. "Bloody hell…" gasped Draco. Everyone agreed and admitted that Caleb and Loki looked hot together, even Steve was melting inside his uniform with lust. They then tried their hardest to hide their laughter. Caleb had reeled Loki in only leave him hot and bothered.

"Yes love." said Caleb. "Sorry. Now on to more pressing matters…" He winked and walked off led the group, who still tried to hold in their laughter, down the side corridor as the guards arrived leaving Sif and Hogun to deal with them.

* * *

GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – They reached the center of the Great Hall where the elf pod was sitting amongst the rubble. "I will give you as much time as we can." said Volstagg.

"Thank you my friend." said Thor.

"Go." said Volstagg.

* * *

ELF POD, GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – Thor Draco Caleb and Loki got on the ship. "Hermioen would have a field day in here." Draco joked. Thor walked up tot eh control deck and started pressing buttons.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing." said Loki.

"I said 'How hard could it be?'" said Thor.

* * *

GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – The guards, 50 of them, ran into the hall. "They're on the ship!" one called.

"Get to the ship!" called another guard.

Hermione, under Harrys invisibility cloak snuck behind the throne as the guards headed towards the ship and Volstage. She pointed her wand. "CONFUNDUS." Magically confusing the guards to go in different directions.

* * *

ELF POD, GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – "Whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster." Said Loki.

"Shut up Loki." said Thor.

"I have to agree." said Caleb.

Draco looked out the window. "What the bloody hell is wrong with them?"

* * *

GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – Hermioen had thrown over 10 confundus charms. She sighed, not knowing how long she could keep it up. She send an otter patronus towards the ship.

* * *

ELF POD, GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – "You must have missed something." said Loki.

"No. I didn't" said Thor. "I'm pressing every button on this thing."

Hermione's otter patronus flew in and swirled around Caleb and Draco. "Guys." Said Draco. "You better turn this thing on now. Hermione can only confundus them for so long."

"No don't hit it." said Loki. "Just press it gently."

"I'm not hitting it." argued Thor. "I am pressing it gently." Banging his fists on the keyboards. "It's not working!" With one more punch the pod lit up with circular maps and diagrams like circular dome. "Haha! Told you!"

"You focus on steering we'll get us of the ground." said Draco. He turned to Caleb. With a nod they pointed their wands at the floor and together chanted. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" magically levitating the pod ship off the ground as the engines heated up.

Caleb turned to Thor. "Steer! Now!"

Thor steered them through the Great Hall, knocking things as they went. "I think you missed a column."

"Shut up." said Thor. He took a turn and broke through the wall into the open air outside heading across the city.

"Mayeb I should take over. Clearly I'm the better pilot." said Loki.

"Is that right?" asked Thor. "Well out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?"

"Technically we can too." said Draco. "Wizard." He pointed to Caleb. "Dragon."

"Shut up Draco." said Thor. They neared the bay, as the citys defenses started firing at them Draco fainted.

"Draco!" said Caleb.

"Oh dear." said Loki. "His he dead?"

Thor looked over. "Draco."

"I'm ok." said Draco in a low voice.

Caleb ran a diagnostic scan with his wand. "Mild fainting spell." said Caleb. "The Aether is taking more energy than we thought." He checked his pockets and found potion. It had a label from Hermione **SAVE FOR EMERGENCY.** He sighed. _'I'll wait it out.'_ He thought. "This ride isn't helping."

"Don't argue with me love" said Loki. "I volunteered to fly it."

Defensive flying longships chased them at high speed. "Now they're following us."

"That was to be expected." said Caleb.

The flying longships fired powerful ammo at them. "Now they're firing at us!" argued Loki.

"Yes. Thank you for the commentary Loki." said Thor. "It's not at all distracting." They flew through the city until reaching the bay and flew across the rainbow bridge.

"You know, this is wonderful." said Loki. "This is a tremendous idea. Lets steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant Thor!" Thor opened the exit hatch. "Just brilliant!" Thor pushed him out the hatch screaming.

"What the fuck?!" asked Draco and Caleb together.

Thor grabbed Mjolnir. "Take Draco." He said flying out the hatch.

Caleb lifted Draco up, bridal style and jumped out the hatch.

* * *

FLYING VIKING LONGBOAT – Calebs eyes lit up read as he flew through the air spotting the a longboat and landing on it. They were greeted by Hawkeye laugh. "I see your time in the dungeons have made you no less graceful Loki." said Hawkeye.

As they went along quietly under the rainbow bridge unseen. They looked as the long ships far above them fired at the elf pod. Thor turned to Fandral. "Faster." Fandral picked up speed.

"You lied me." said Loki, nodding his head in approval. "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased." said Thor. "Now do as promised. Take us to your secret pathway."

Hawkeye gave the steering oar to Loki, who turned the oar to the left making the ship go right straight across the bay–like sea towards the mountains and cliffs cliffs far on the other side. Hawkeye moved over to be near Draco. Halfway through the bay they are caught up to and are being fired at. As Hawkeye and Caleb shoot arrows and spells to their chasers, Loki raised the steering oar up the ship lifts further and further up into the air and are hovering above their attackers.

"Barton." called Thor.

"Right." said Clint. He got up and grabbed the rope. "Good luck." He looed at Draco. "I'll be waiting for you when you get home." Draco winked at him. "Give them hell boys." He bid before jumping off the side of the longboat and using the rope to sil under it and onto the longboat under them. He knocked the three soldiers unconscious with little effort. He signaled a farewell to Thor and the rest of the crew before turning to the three unsconsious guards. He took out three syringes from his belt, they were labeled LIGHT CONFUNDUS – DILUTED. "Sorry boys." He injected the three guards in the ass as he turned the longboat around towards Asgard. HE touched the button redirecting it to it's landing dock as Captain America flew over with another longboat. He jumped onto Captain Americas longboat and they headed in another direction other than the landing deck and prepared their stories for their arrival.

* * *

FLYING VIKING LONGBOAT – Loki steered the longship towards a mountain peak and cranked it to high speed. Thor and Caleb didn't like it, by now Draco was barely conscious. "Loki." called Thor.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it." grinned Loki.

"Are you mad?" asked Caleb.

"Possibly." said Loki. With a wink he steered straight into a tight cavern, the side wings of the longship cause friction with the metallic walls sparking the portals power and in a burst of rainbow color they vanished. They appeared on a barren black sand and rock planet with grey grim louded skies. "Ta Daaaaaa!" sang Loki as the long boat skipped onto the sandy surface an dcomign to a stop.

Caleb looked around "Where are we?" as he gave the orange potion to Draco.

"Svartalheim." said Loki.

Draco woke up and looked around. "Bloody hell."

***Wooow! This was a much less painful chapter thanks to it's comic relief which I felt I, and we all needed, after the tragic event Harry went through last chapter. Loki always lightens the mood, which is why I love him. Also I have to say, that make out scene, which I did NOT expect, between Caleb and Loki was HOOOOT! Poor Loki, people keep dangling the carrot in front of him only to rip it away. Hahahahaha! I loved the four (Thor, Loki, Caleb and Draco) bickering on the elf pod like a foursome married couple fighting over who is driving and paying the restaurant bill. Hahahahaha! Up next Svartalheim and another fight with Malekith. Will Draco fight him? Light Elf VS Dark Elf? Hmmm? We will see. **PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW! I WILL BE ANWERING THEM ALL (INCLUDING CH. 8) UP NEXT!** ***


	10. The Battle of Svartalfheim

**buterflypuss –** Thanks buter!

 **Kirsty21 –** Thanks kirsty.

 **Guest –** Thanks.

 **Lady Kaiki –** Thanks. I'll try to update soon.

 **Gime'SS – (Ch.8)** Yes, gracias. I'm from PR.  & De nada. **(Ch.9)** You're welcome, glad you liked them.

 **JJFreak – (Ch.8)** Yeah. I thought about having the badass "Tharry" team up for the elf invasion, but since the Chitauri invasion was still so fresh in my mind, and they teamed up for that, I thought of going in the opposite direction. Also because he was pregnant and how much fighting could he do in that condition against hundreds of nasty murderous elves…Uuum, was it ATROPA BELLADONNA when he went from vampire to phoenix or was it in ORIGINALS  & ROYALS where he was turned into a cecaelian sea witch?... Hmmm, Interesting. I'll give it some serious thought. You might be on to something. Stay tuned, you might see that in an upcoming chapter. Thanks. **(Ch.9)** I have to say JJ, I'm really really really reeeaaally wanting to write a Harry/Loki story! Beacause all the Loki scenes are hilarious and HOOOOOOT. I have no idea in what scenario I would place him, if it be a Harry/Marvel crossover or a non crossover HP story, but it's a delicious thought and I'm really thinking on that…As far as Draco vs Malekith and crazy beast Harry vs Malekith you may be on the money on all the above theories.

 **Universal Creature – (Ch.8)** Thank you. **(Ch.9)** Thank you for the props!

 **domsijohn – (Ch.6)** Me too. **(Ch.7)** Thanks. **(Ch.8)** I know. That was a tough one to write. **(Ch.9)** Me too. Just a delicious wink I wasn't expecting to happen but turned out to be really fun and HOT.

***Great reviews you guys. I'm glad you're liking the story so far! I'm posting this chapter solo, so I'll answer your reviews up next in Ch. 11. I'll be posting one more chapter this upcoming week, Ch. 11, before I go on vacation for my moms wedding. I have a lot to do before then, so I'm writing chapters as much as I can so when I get back home from the trip I can just post post post and post away for you guys. So I hope you like it! TTYL***

* * *

ELF SHIP, WASTELAND OF SVARTALFHEIM – The Dark Elves were tending to Malekiths wounds, Thors lightning bolts had burnt and disfigured half his face. "We must strike now." said Kurse.

"No." said Malekith. "Asgard is meaningless." He looked off, sensing something. "The Aether has found it's way home."

* * *

BARREN CITY OF SVARTALFHEIM, SVARTALFHEIM – The flying Viking longship gently flew over the barren and empty city of Svartalfheim. Caleb and Draco were snuggled asleep on the bow of the ship, right beneath the figurehead beast on the tip stempost, with Calebs arm wrapped protectively around Dracos waist. Thor draped a warm velvet throw over them both. He felt Dracos forehead, the elf was turning paler and colder.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins." said Loki with a sigh as he steered the longboat.

"It would consume you." said Thor.

"He's holding up alright." said Loki. "For now."

"Draco is strong in ways you'd never even know." said Thor.

"Say goodbye." said Loki.

Thor thought about Harrys face if he would out Draco was dead. He knew news like that, added to the pain of the loss of their child, would cripple Harry permanently. He swore he would take care of Draco and Caleb, they were his family now, and he would not let Harry lose anyone else ever again. "Not this day."

"With Aether inside him…This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing." said Loki. "It's a heartbeat from death, wizard or light elf, you'll never be ready. And neither will Harry." Thor looked at him. "The only man whose love you've prized will be snatched from you by grief and despair. He won't survive the news of the elfs death."

"And would that satisfy you brother?" argued Thor. "To see Harry broken?"

"No." said Loki. "I want him, I desire him, I love him. I wish him no sadness. But I know he will find sadness with you. You will never make him happy again."

"And you can?" challenged Thor.

"Yes." said Loki. "I told him once, on the Midgard black jet, that I would show him the worlds and all the realms. That I would put the universe at his feat and we would rule it together." His eyes watered. "I would destroy any and all those that would even think of wishing him harm…" Tears dripped down his cheeks. "I would devote my eternal life to worshiping him, every inch of smooth firm skin, every strand of raven black hair. I'd lose myself in his glowing emerald eyes, spend centuries making love to him, with such devotion and gentleness so he would know he was the only jewel that mattered in my universe. The only light in my dark universe…So he would know that I love him beyond life and time itself…" His voice cracked. "And it burns me to the core that he chose you, the Mighty God of Thunder, with his glistening silver armor, his bright blue eyes, his perfect muscled and radiant hair as gold as the sun itself…" His words trembled with hate. "…The Son of Odin…" He hissed.

"No." said Thor. "Not just of Odin. You think you alone are loved by mother? You have her tricks but I have her trust."

"Trust?" asked Loki. "Did she trust you to keep her safe, to keep Harry safe? Will Harry trust you now? Will he? Where were you Mighty Thor? Where you by his side to protect him when that beast mutilated Harry?"

"No. I did not keep him safe. I was fighting an army of dark elves inside the palace, trying to keep them from finding him and Draco. You think I do not regret what happened? That I do not wish I had the power to go back and never leave his side? Yes I do. You have no idea the pain I am in!" yelled Thor, his eyes watered. "And despite it all I know Harry still trusts me and loved me." He sighed. "What help were you in your cell?"

"Who put me there!" asked Loki. "Who put me there?!" he yelled.

"You know damn well." said Thor pushing Loki down. "You know damn well who!" He was about to punch Loki, but stopped. "Mother wouldn't want us to fight." He let go of Loki.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked." joked Loki with a grin.

Thor scoffed. "I wish to the heavens I could trust you."

"Trust my rage." said Loki.

* * *

WASTELAND OF SVARTALFHEIM – An hour later, the longship left barren city and entered the vast wastelands. Caleb was awake by now and was talking to Thor and Loki about where they were, when Draco opened his eyes and everyone felt his dark power. His eyes were all black with glowing neon bleu iris rings. "Draco." said Caleb.

Draco got up to his knees and looked over the side of the longboat to the distance. They all the Malekiths ship descending down from the sky to the ground not far away. "Malekith." his voice echoed in the air.

"Draco." said Caleb. Draco turned to him. "Get ready." Draco took a deep breath, trying to stay in control and feeling his inner light elf fighting the Aether, and nodded his head telling them to talk.

* * *

10 minutes later they landed the longboat and continued on foot. Over the black sand hill they saw Malekiths ship, they saw him coming marching out with Kurse and a swarm of 2 dozen dark elf soldiers.

"Allright." said Thor. "Are you ready?" Draco nodded.

"I am." said Caleb and Loki in unison. Together they walked down the mountain towards Malekith. Caleb waved his wand and removed the handcuffs.

Loki stabbed Thor and threw him down the hill and cutting off his hand before Mjolnir could reach him. Loki waved his hand separating Caleb from Draco before grabbing Draco around the waist and heading towards Malekith.

"How dare you!" growled Draco. "Let go of me you bastard!"

"Malekith!" called Loki as they reached the Dark Elf. "I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift." Malekith looked at Draco. "I ask only one thing in return." Malekith looked up at Loki. "A good seat to watch Asgard burn."

"He is an enemy of Asgard." said Kurse. He was a prisoner in their dungeons."

Malekith looked behind Loki to see an injured Thor. He walked over to Thor. "Look at me." He commanded. Thor refused and he kicked him hard in the gut. He raised his arm magically making Draco fly up into the air. Dracos arms spread out, as if was chained to a cross, while he summoned out the Aether. As this happened Draco saw Earth slowly fad into darkness becoming a dark world slowly as the very sun dimmed and faded along with their universe. He gasped as his eyes returned to normal and collapsed on the floor.

As the Aether floated in the air taking form and heading towards Malekith Caleb apparated in a puff of flames next to Draco, disapparating in flames and reappearing behind Thor. His wand snapped into his hand from the holders up his arm, he pointed it at Thor and chanted. "FINITE INCANTARTUM!" ending the glamour revealing Thors strong hand still in place. He then reached into his pocket taking out a pepper me up potion. "Drink this Draco." Draco drank it and his ice blue eyes lit up with his normal elven light power. They got up and stood next to Thor as Mjolnir flew into Thors hand. Draco and Calebs wands snapped into their hand as Mjolnir built up strength, charging up to fire.

Thor pointed Mjolnir at the Aether and fired a swirling blast of lighting. The Aether tried to escape but it blew up in a puff of red smoke. When the duest cleared the Aether, which was shattered on the floor like red crystal, flew up into the air once again turning to its liquid substance and was absorbed into Malekith.

As Malekith opened his eyes, revealing glass red eyes, Draco pointed his wand at him and chanted. "REDUCTO MAXIMA!" blasting the dark elf lord away giving Thor the time to summon a lightning storm as he and Loki battle the dark elf soldiers.

Caleb and Draco spot Kurse, who was standing and staring as Malekith headed for the elf ship. "Lets get him!" said Caleb. "As the Deatheaters we were!"

"For Harry!" said Draco. He and Caleb headed towards Kurse side by side.

Thor and Loki watch as the two wizards begin an expert duel with Kurse, whose skin is strong enough to resist usual spells and curses. Spells that do kill normal dark elven soldiers like flies. They see the wizards continue to fight and duck Kurse, and that as they get angrier so their spells and that they are beginning to affect the giant elven monster.

"Crucio!" growled Draco, in all his elven glory. Knocking Kurse to the ground.

In the fight Thor and Draco notice Malekith halfway to his ship.

"He's getting away!" called Loki. He runs to the wizards summoning a ring of gold energy that disintegrated 40 elven soldiers. He waves his hands forming binding rings of energy around Kurse. "Go."

Draco and Caleb run off towards Malekith. Draco takes his broom out of his pocket, resizes it and blasts off into the air as Caleb morphs into a dragon and flying off after him, heading towards the ship.

With the wizards gone Kurse gets the upper hand, breaking Lokis binds, with hard punch sends Loki away into a mountain and heads straight for Thor. After a grueling one on one battle he's got Thor by the throat when Loki comes up stabbing him through the chest.

Draco zeros in on Malekith who sends a dark energy blast at him, uckily he was protect by the fidelius charm and flew past the blast. He pointed his and chanted. "SECTUSEMPRA!"

The cutting curse hit Malekith slicing his arms and damaging his armor. "Aaargh!" he growled.

Draco swooped around again and fired again. "CRUCIO!" knocking Malekith to the floor. "CRUCIO!" he chanted again making Malekith convulse with excruciating pain.

Caleb flew around the ship spitting fire, trapping the ship in a ring of scorching hot fire. The crackling heat made Draco fly away enabling a shaking Malekith to reach his ship. Caleb flew down with Draco by his side towards the ship, as the ships engines turned on.

Draco pointed his wand. "BOMBARDA!" the blast hit the ship causing damage, but not enough, the ship was huge. He circled around as Caleb spit fire to the ground under the ship, roasting it from the bottom like a chicken on a BBQ. He pointed his wand and chanted. "FIENDFYRE!" a blast of fire shot form his wand taking the shape of two giant, colossal, flaming snakes. The fire snakes slithered towards the ship, burning the ground on the way, and started biting into their fangs as now badly damaged the ship flew off the ground. The snakes died into nothing as the ship vanished into the clouds. Draco sighed as Caleb flew up next to him. Caleb cried out in anger.  
Then Loki and Thor came to his mind. "Caleb! Thor and Loki!" He spun his broom around and headed back to the Asgardians with an angry dragon by his side. They watched as Kurse grabbed Loki and drove the sword, that was still sticking out of his chest, into Loki.

"Noooo!" cried Thor.

Draco flew down and jumped off his broom. "SEPARO!" magically separating Loki from Kurse. He looked at Kurse, pointed his wand and changed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The green blast of light hit Kurse in the chest and knocked the monster to the floor dead. Caleb flew down spitting fire at the remaining 50 elves that approached his family. The elves screamed in agony as fire rained down on them incinerating them to death.

Loki panted, struggling to breath as Thor ran over. "No no no no no." he cried taking Loki into his arms. "Oh, you fool, you didn't listen."

"I know…" said Loki, he panted trying to breath, growing paler and paler. "I'm a fool…I'm a fool…"

"Stay with me, okay?" said Thor.

"I'm sorry." said Loki. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Shh…" said Thor. Caleb flew down and transformed back to a wizard, all in black robes and wand on hand, standing with a weak Draco behind him.

"I'm sorry." whimpered Loki.

"It's ok." said Thor. "It's alright. I'll tell father and mother what you did here today."

Loki looked at him. "I didn't do it for them. I did it for him…" he said, knowing Thor would know he did it for Harry. "Always…for him…" Loki took one last breath before closing his eyes, going cold.

"Nooo!" cried Thor, hugging Lokis dead body. Caleb held onto Draco quietly, each putting a hand on his shoulder. He leaned into the wizards for support.

* * *

CAVE IN THE WASTELAND OF SVARTALFHEIM – Running from a black sand storm Draco Thor and Caleb entered a cave, Thor and Caleb helping a tired weakened Draco along, deep and dark. "LUMOS MAXIMA." said Caleb lighting up the tip of their wands illuminating the cave.

He's going to unleash it." said Draco. "LUMOS MAXIMA." Lighting up the tip of his wand as well.

"Malekith?" asked Caleb. "You saw into his mind?" Draco nodded. "How?"

"I about the connection Harry had with Voldemort through his scar…" said Draco. "My connection to Malekith was through the Aether. Only for a moment. I casted a silent legilimens to make it last longer, as long as it did."

"Smart." said Caleb.

"Go on." said Thor.

"He's going to unleash the Aether." said Draco. "Not just on Asgard, or on a star. Malekith is going to destroy everything."

"How will he do this?" asked Thor.

"I saw him on Earth." said Draco. "Why would he go to Earth?"

"The Convergence." said Thor.

"Bloody hell." cursed Caleb. "None of this would've happened if I hadn't found the Aether."

"Then Malekith would've only possessed it that much sooner." said Thor.

"I only found it because of my job." said Draco.

"You can ask for a big raise." said Caleb. Thor and Draco looked at him. "Whatever they are paying you, double it. Then you can invite us to a long extended holiday."

"That sounds nice." smiled Draco. "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"Then Hawaii is where we will go." said Caleb. "Months relaxing under the sun, by the white sanded shore, swimming in the crystalline blue sea… We will do that."

"Sounds like a good dream." said Thor.

"You're coming with us mate." said Caleb. Thor looked at him. "You don't think Harry will be going anywhere without you from now on do you?"

DING DING DING. They all looked around. "It's not me." said Thor.

"Draco." said Caleb. DING DING DING. "Your pocket."

Draco reached into his pocket and took out Hermione's large compact mirror. He opened it showing the planet sun and lunar readings in circular scans while analyzing the magical scans. "No bloody way…" The three of them read the magical scans. "…There's magic here." As they walked deeper into the cave the magical rating went up. They saw dead bodies, half decomposing and full skeletons. Caleb went to check. "Caleb…"

Caleb showed one of the arms, with the dark mark. "Deatheaters." He looked at Draco and Thor. "This is where they came when they disappeared, that is why they never returned. Killed by the dark elves."

"Lets move on." said Thor.

Moving deeper into the cave the magical scans peaked. "This is amazing. The magic is increasing by the minute… Just like at…" Suddenly all three companions vanished.

* * *

WAREHOUSE AREA, LONDON RIVER, ENGLAND – "…The London Warehouse District." finished Draco as they all reappeared somewhere else, and looking around he gasped.

"We are in London?!" sighed Caleb.

"We…we are." Draco confirmed, he looked around. "And it's night time."

"Lets get the hell out of here." said Caleb. He led the threesome towards the street. He whistled and in 5 minutes they get a cab. As they get in Draco blacks out on Thors shoulder. "Draco?" he asked. He casted a silencing charm around them three.

Thor checked on him. "He has fainted. It is the Aether, it's dark poison energy has weakened him. He needs rest and substance."

Caleb nodded, breaking the silencing charm. "Islington Borough please…" He gave the taxi driver 88 euros. "…and fast." The driver gasped as he stepped on the gas and into the surprisingly not so busy streets.

***Wow… Not _that's_ team work! Loved how Draco and Caleb tapped into their inner Deatheaters to take on Malekith. We got an answer to where those midding Deatheaters went to at the beginning of the story, I'm sure Draco will write it on his final report to the Ministry. I loved the argument between Loki and Thor and how Loki, in a way, showed his soul to Thor confessing how he was better/how he would protect Harry and how he would love Harry and it broke my heart to hear him say that Harry was the light in his darkness and how he saw Harry as his salvation and the only good thing he's ever known. I'm sure his intentions were good, but his execution was just bad…Now they are back in London. We'll see what happens there as we head to the final battle with Malekith and the Dark Elves. Remember to **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


	11. The Dark War I

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Thanks WCBW.

 **kirsty21 –** Thanks

 **buterflypuss –** Thank you buter!

 **Gime'SS –** You're welcome Gime.

 **JJFicFreak –** Hi JJ. Thank you for the Harry/Loki pairing insistence. I'm thinking about it but currently I have 3 BIG HP story ideas in the works, and I'm working on the ones I have to update, and I don't know when I'll get to that project. But I have a file already made on my laptop and every time I get an idea or a possible idea I drop it in. We'll see…No they are not, I'll get to them soon, I hope. Thank you for the props and I'm glad you're liking my stories and re reading them.

 **Universal creature –** Thanks Universal!

 **MadAboutChocolate – (Heks I Ch.9)** Thank you so much! Hope you like the sequel and this third installment too when you get to it.

 **Guest –** Thank you for loving it.

 **h0neybunny16 –** Thank you h0neybunny! I'm glad you're edging and waiting to read more, I'm edging to write more. As per your question, that will be answered in these upcoming chapters!

***Hi guys. Thanks so much for your reviews! Keep them coming! I'm sorry I've been MIA but after traveling to/back from my moms wedding I got sick and was hospitalized for a week and have been going to multiple doctor check ups. But I'm better now and ready to get back in the saddle and catch up on my writing! … I will be posting chapters 11–12 back to back. I'll answer all your reviews on chapter 13. This is a looooong chapter, so … Enjoy!***

* * *

KITCHEN, #12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON, ENGLAND – Caleb makes dinner for Draco and Thor in the kitchen, while Draco sleeps in his room. Thor comes in showered and clean. "Well, you look better."

"I feel it, the shower helped." said Thor. "But…"

Caleb put his hand over Thors on the marble counter top. "I know Thor…I know."

"Does…does the pain ever go away?" asked Thor.

"Not completely. It will never be alright, but with time it will get better." said Caleb. "Thor…" he sighed. "Just think that sweet angel is looking down upon you from the heavens, watching over you and Harry. I know your boy knows the truth, I know he understands and I know he's very proud of you." He puts his hand on Thors shoulder. "Of you both."

Thors eyes watered and put his hand over Calebs hand, that comforted him on his shoulder, and patted it. "Thank you for your loving words. They mean more to me than you can imagine. Thank you for being always being there."

Calebs grip tightened. "Always." With one last pat, he walked off to check on dinner.

"So what are we eating?" asked Thor. "It smells good."

"Beef stew." said Caleb, swirling the wooden spoon in the black iron cauldron. "With strong meat potatoes carrots and heavily stocked herbs…" He took a sip and nodded with approval before putting the lid back on the cauldron and turning around. "…just what we need to get us back on our feet." He waved his wand magically getting the bread out of the oven, magically cutting it with a knife and flying over to the bread basket.

"Aye." said Thor. "I'll set the table."

"Thanks." said Caleb. "I'll call Draco…" waving his wand sending Draco a patronus that dinner was ready. "…and get cups and the silverware."

* * *

DINING ROOM, #12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON, ENGLAND – The dining room was lit with candles, including the ones on the chandelier above the table, the curtains were drawn and the soft candle light was just what the threesome needed after a hard day. The beef stew cauldron sat in the center of the table fillign the room with it's delectable aroma. "This is great." said Draco. Now on his second bowl of stew.

"It is indeed." said Thor.

"Thanks." said Caleb.

"May I?" asked Thor, wanting to serve himself another bowl.

"Really?" asked Draco. "That was your third one."

"Go ahead." Chuckled Caleb. "Let him be Drake. He's a big boy afterall, he needs his strength." Thor chuckled.

"I was joking Thor." said Draco.

"I know." said Thor. "No harm done…ferret."

Draco looked up with wide eyes. "How did…?" he asked. Caleb and Thor laughed. "Harry…" Both his companions nodded. "Bloody Potter!" He chuckled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it maliciously." said Caleb.

"He was telling me about his school days and…" said Thor. "…well." Draco sighed.

"To be honest, it wasn't even Professor Moodys fault." Said Caleb. "It was Barty Crouch Jr."

"I saw his body in the cave." said Draco. "Torn to shreds by the dark elves. I can't say I'm sorry, but I would've preferred him to rot away in Azkaban."

"True…" said Caleb. He sighed. "So what now?"

"We need to speak to Harry Hermione Clint and Steve in Asgard." said Thor.

"But Draco is still recovering." said Caleb. Draco gave him a look. "Don't give me that look Draco, your powerful but even the strongest among us have to rest after being possessed by a dark alien force…"He waved his wand checking Dracos magical aura. "…48 to 72 hours of rest…It could have been worse Drake. A lot worse."

"Fine." said Draco. "I agree." He said grabbing another two slices of warm bread.

"We must find a way to talk to them without using the bifrost." said Caleb.

"We can go to Hogwarts." Draco suggested, taking a sip of wine. "I can rest there…" He turned to Caleb. "…have Madame Pomfrey check me up if it'll make you feel better…" Caleb nodded to that. "…and communicate with Asgard from there." He looked at Thor. "You will love Hogwarts."

"I'm sure I will. Harry told me a lot about it." said Thor. He nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Good." said Caleb. "Then we rest here tomorrow and leave for Hogwarts tomorrow night. I will owl Professor McGonagall tonight."

"Good." said Draco "Now that that's all settled, what's for dessert Caleb?"

"Why so excited?" asked Thor.

"Oh, dessert is Calebs specialty." said Draco.

Caleb chuckled. "Double chocolate devils food cake."

"Wicked!" said Draco, bouncing a little in his chair.

After a while they finish eating and Thor help Draco up the stairs to his room while Caleb sends the owl to Hogwarts. Caleb takes Thor to Harrys bedroom, before going to his own to shower and all three go to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. The next morning there was an owl from McGonagall, saying the Hogwarts would be open to them at any given time they see fit.

* * *

HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND – Caleb Draco and Thor enter the Great Hall of Hogwarts. "This place is amazing." said Thor.

"Told you." said Draco.

Headmistress McGonagall walked up to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She smiled. She looked at Thor. "Your highness…" He curtsied. "It is an honor to have the Asgardian heir here in our school."

"The honor is mine Headmistress." Said Thor, kissing her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy." Said McGonagall. "Madame Pomfrey is waiting in the Hospital Wing to check you up."

Draco groaned. "Better get it over with then."

"Yes." said McGonagall. "It's better indeed. If not she'll just come and find you." Draco nodded and headed out the door and up the stairs. "Now. How can I be of help?"

"We need to use the Founders mirror Professor." said Caleb. "It's the only magical object strong enough to communicate with Asgard."

"Follow me." said McGonagall. She led Thor and Caleb up the stairs, across the western corridor of the school and up some more stairs, down another corridor to the west wing of the castle. She led them into a huge room, about half the size of the Great Hall. There was a huge mirror that covered the entire left wall of the room, the frame was made of silver lions, snakes, badgers and ravens. "I'll leave you alone to talk." She gave Caleb a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you Professor." said Caleb. Once the Headmistress was gone Caleb unfolded the paper his former teacher had given him.

"Ready?" asked Thor.

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Caleb. He looked at the paper and read it first before taking a deep breath and chanted. "I Caleb Potter, member and Seeker of Slytherin House, call upon the Founding Spirits of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ask you humbly to awaken the Founders Mirror…" He tapped the mirror with his wand four times. The silver lions snakes, badgers and ravens started moving flying, slithering, around the mirrors frame. "Mirror Mirror on the Wall show me the loved ones I wish to see most of all."

The silver lions snakes, badgers and ravens roared, hissed and crowed as the mirror lit up. The see Hermione though the mirror, it looked as if she's sitting at her dresser combing her hair. "Hermione!"

Hermioen turned to what looked to be her mirror on her side. "Aaaah!" she screamed falling off the chair, but getting back up quickly. "Caleb!" she looked at Thor. "Thor!"

"Yes!" said Caleb. "It's us."

"Where are you?" asked Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"We are well and safe." said Thor.

"We are at Hogwarts." said Caleb.

"What happened?" asked Hermoine. They go on to tell her everything that happened since they left, by the end of the conversation Clint and Steve had joined in. "Oh my…" she gasped. "And Maleith?"

"As Malekith took the either, Draco cast a legiliments, he saw into his mind and learned of his plans to restore the Dark Elves to dominance of the Universe by unleashing the Aether at the center of the Convergence."

"That's what he was using the portals for." said Steve. "So the Dark Elves can enter Earth undetected."

"Yes." said Caleb. "When we got to the cave we saw hundreds of Deatheater corpses."

"So the key to all this is Center of the Convergence." Said Thor. "But we don't know where that is. Do we?"

"No." said Caleb.

"I might know." said Hermione. "But I'd have to go to Grimmauld Place for my notes."

"Even if we do know where the convergence takes place, do we have anything to stop them?" asked Clint. "I mean, an angry Slytherin elf and a dragon delayed them, but didn't stop them…No offense."

"None taken." said Caleb. "It's true." An elf popped in with a note, giving it to him, and popped out.

Thor looked at Hermione. "Hermione?"

"There might be someone who might help us." said Hermione. "I don' tknow if he's in London, but can send him an emergency patrious."

"You trust this person?" asked Steve.

"Yes." said Hermione.

"How is Draco?" asked Clint.

Caleb took the note the elf gave him. "This was from Madame Pomfrey. She said Draco is fine but would hold him in the Hospital Wing for 24 hours."

"That's perfect." said Hermione. "We'll meet tomorrow night at Grimmaulf Place.

* * *

THORS BED CHAMBER, ASGARD PALACE, NORWAY – The next afternoon, late afternoon, Hermione Steve and Clint go with Odin and Frigga to Thors Bedchamber to check on Harry who is sleeping on the bed. Clint Steve and Hermione kiss him goodbye. Hermione looked at Frigga and Odin. "Will you take care of him while we are gone?"

"Of course we will my dear." said Frigga.

"We swear it by the old Gods and the new." Said Odin. "The bifrost is at your disposal, whenever you wish."

"Thank you your majesties." said Clint.

"Asgard is your home always and forever." said Odin. "Go now."

With a heartwarming nod from Frigga, Hermione, Steve and Clint immediately leave out the door towards the bifrost.

* * *

STUDY, #12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON ENGLAND – It's late into the night. Hermione Thor, Clint, Steve, Caleb and Draco check all of Hermiones notes, that are now spread out all over all the tables and couches in townhouse's large study. Around midnight, Hermione gets a golden wolf patronus. "Open the floo!" she calls as she leads them running into the drawing room across the house.

* * *

DRAWING ROOM, #12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON ENGLAND – Running into the drawing room, Draco waves his wand and magically opens the floo network. "Who's coming?"

"Hermione?" asked Caleb.

"Dr. Stephen Strange." said Hermione.

Draco and Caleb gawk "The Sorcerer Supreme?!" they asked unanimously.

"Yes." said Hermione.

"Wh…When did you meet him?" asked Draco.

"At a Ministry Convention Gala before we traveled to New Mexico." Said Hermione. "The gala neither of you three wanted to go to…"

The floo opens and in walked Dr. Strange, all in black, looking exactly like the muggle actor Benedict Cumberbatch when he played Dr. Strange in the Disney/Marvel movie. "Lady Potter." he greeted her with a bow and a kiss on the back of her hand. They all notice her blush, though she tried to hide it.

"Dr. Strange." said Hermione, with a sharp curtsy. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you." Said Strange.

"I trust my patronus filled you in on everything that is happening…" Hermione added.

"Yes." said Strange.

"Allow me to present my brother Lord Caleb Potter, my cousin Lord Draco Malfoy, and Thor Odinson Prince of Asgard." said Hermione. They all shook hands.

"Welcome to our home." said Draco.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." said Strange.

"Come this way." said Hermione, leading them across the house and into the study.

* * *

STUDY, #12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON ENGLAND – It took them five hours, six hours of sleep, and another eight hours of work the next day for them to start making sense of everything. "The effects of the Convergence are linked to the dark portals." said Hermione. "They draw power from it."

"Which they use to teleport objects and people from our world to theirs." Said Draco.

"Objects as big as those alien ships." said Clint.

"The Astrology wizards who lived in Britain, after the previous Convergence, built certain objects to create a secret map to where the Convergence would reach its peak." said Strange. He takes out a map and with a wave of his hands the map lit up connecting the dots and lines. She takes out a map and with a wave of her wand connects the dots and lines.

Clint leans in to get a closer look. "…and it's very center."

"That's Greenwich." said Draco.

Steve speaks up. "Malekith plans to spread the Aether through the portals, not just the ones that lead here to Earth but all portals everywhere, so that he may destroy all of the worlds at once."

"Steve is right." said Hermione. "The walls between world will be almost non existent." said Hermione. "Physics is gonna go ballistic. Increases and decreases in gravity, special extrusions. The very fabric of reality is going to be torn apart."

"I have some weapons in the London Sanctuary, that can help against large numbers of enemies." said Strange.

"…like dark elves?" asked Thor.

"Yes." said Strange. "I've been in touch with the Aurors at the Ministry teaching them how activate them with their magic."

"What kind of weapons?" asked Caleb.

"They're known as the Wands of Horus." said Stephen. "I made them using the blueprints of the Sun god, Horus, and my Eldritch Magic to harness the energy of the sun. Shaping it, through time, to fabricate magical spears of energy and light, when implanted on a ground they are activated as a source of tangible magic. They are not just connected to our sun star but to all the brightest stars in our galaxy."

"Bloody hell…" gasped Draco.

"It should be enough to combat the dark elves." said Strange. "They are repelled by pure clean light."

* * *

GREENWICH, LONDON – The next day they meet up at Greenwich the at mid morning, and find that a number of portals have opened up above the city, Hermione and Clint checks the map and said it's exactly as she predicted and that the Convergence is nearing its peak. Strange complements her brilliance.

Caleb grinned at Hermione. "So are you two dating?"

Hermione blushed. "We…sort of…?"

"Come on." said Caleb. "I can spare two minutes of brother sister time before the world ends…" he joked. "I thought you and Neville had a …?"

"We did but, we drifted apart." Said Hermione. "We tried to get back together, but in the end we decided to remain friends. It wasn't until the Ministry Gala, when I met Stephen that I decided to give someone else a chance."

"And…?" grinned Caleb.

"We've…we've been owling over the years." said Hermione.

"Is it serious." asked Caleb.

"We haven't talked about it in a while, until last night, when you all went to bed. We did talk. He would like more and I'm very much considering it. But it's nothing serious…"

"…Yet." said a male voice. They turned to see Stephen Strange sanding behind them, in his Sorcerer Supreme uniform with his long, high collar, scarlet red cape. "I would love nothing more than to have this beautiful jewel my side." He said caressing Hermiones cheek.

Hermione blushed. "I better go make sure the Wands of Horus are in place and alligned." She said clearing her throat. "…We don't want any mistakes today." She said rushing off.

"So." said Strange. "Do I have to start calling you brother yet?" he joked.

"I'd like that. Someday, should it become something serious." said Caleb. He turned to Strange. "But a word of warning doctor. You hurt her and you'll be dead before you even blink those pretty baby blue eyes of yours…" Strange gulped. "Hurt her, even just a little, and there is no place to hide, not from dragon, a kitsune and an angry elf…Hurt her and they'll never find what's left of you." He smiled at strange, a menacing smile, and flashed his read eyes just for a moment. "Do you understand?"

"Com…" said Strange, he cleared his throat. "Completely."

"Good." said Caleb, his red eyes returned to normal. They both turn as the sky darkens as the portals open making away for Malekiths ship. "It has begun."

* * *

GREENWICH, LONDON – Malekith flies down to the ground. He is met by Thor, Dr. Strange and Hermione. The four engage in battle as a legion of Aurros arrive to take on the dark elves.

Lightning rains down summoned by Mjolnir around Malekith. Strange summons complex tornadoes of gold and green tornados of energy disintegrating the dark elf soldiers, as other elves are turned to dust by Hermiones arenal of spells and hexes. All three heroes firing not just at the dark elf soldiers but at Malekith himself.

The fight takes them through various portals throughout the city, transporting them to different worlds.

"Strange!" yells Draco.

Strange looked at Hermione. "Go!" she orders. "BOMBARDA!" she chants basting Malekith away. He nods as his cape comes to life and flies off. She runs off to join Thor.

Strange runs to Draco and the Aurors. together they work to set up the Wands of Horus. Strange, Caleb and Draco join hands. The magic combined activates the Wands and powerful blasts of sunlight energy are fired hitting the elven ships knocking them down to the ground. Slowly they see the sunlight seeping into the ships like living ligquid light eating it into nothing. The light is eating the darkness.

"It's working!" cheered Draco.

Then in a spark of gold light, an army of Asgardian soldiers all in gold appear. "What the hell?" asked Caleb.

"We are here in orders from his majesty King Odin Allfather." said the Head guard. "The war is happening in Asgard as well. The Allfather and her Majesty Queen Frigga are leading the war victoriously with Sif and the Warriors Three."

"Do you have your magical weapons?" asked Caleb.

"We do." said Head Guard.

"Then get to work." Said Caleb. He looked at Steve. "This is your department Captain."

Steve and Hawkeye walked up to the Head Guard. "Alright men. Listen up!" The Asgardian soldiers got in line as he dictated a quick and flawless battle formation. In moments the Asgardian soldiers were off, following Captain America and Hawkeye.

Suddenly Strange, Draco and Caleb hear a growl and turn. "Look out!" called Stephen as a Jotunheim Beast is summoned from a portal. The beast fell on the ground like a canon ball and growls at the aurors and wizards.

"You handle as many elves as you can, shoot to kill." Said Caleb. "That mut is mine!" In a swirl of flames he morphed into his dragon form and flew off into the air diving in to battle the Jotunheim Beast.

Thor and Malekith are soon separated by one of the portals, and Malekith, now unopposed, unleashes the Aether into the portals. Thor soon regroups with his friends. "He's releasing the Aether!"

"We must…" started Draco just as the sky darkened and emerald green lightning rained down onto every dark elf still standing, this cause Malekith to stop and turn just as Harry makes a thunderous appearance.

"Harry…" gasped Thor.

Harry stood there in his full angry Kitsune form, long fox ears glowing Avada Kedavra green eyes, sharp canines and long sharp claws and nine 30 foot long kitsunes tails billowing and crackling in the wind with swirling high voltage currents of electricity. The electric currents ripples up Harrys torso, around his muscles and down his legs, rippling across the floor and into the Wands of Horus increasing their firepower. Harry stared at Malekith and growled, his growl was echoed in the air around everyone. You can literally feel the power, radiating off Harry, in the air.

"Uh oh…" said Draco as he backed off, taking refuge next to the huge dragon behind him, who puffed in agreement. He knew what was about to go down was not good. Not for Malekith or any of the dark elf invaders.

***Whooooo! Things are gonna get serious now! Harry is BAAACK and in all his kitsune glory, and he is pissed off! The final showdown is coming up next. **PLEASE REVIEW! I will answer all your reviews on Chapter 13.** ***


	12. The Dark War II

*****This is a short one, but more is on the way up next in chapter 13. All your reviews will be answered there.*****

* * *

GREENWICH, LONDON – "You know, with all your power, I thought you would hit harder." said Harry. His tails crackled blasting a powerful bolt of angry green lightning straight into Malekiths chest blasting him off like a cannonball through multiple marble columns and into an abandoned double decker bus on the other side of the street.

"Holy shit." said Draco. Dr. Strange, Steve, Clint and Hermione rushed over to him, the dragon placed a wing over them protectively.

"We are running out of time." he warned firing multiple arrow, charmed with killing curses at 30 or so elves.

"Activate the Wands!" called Hermione. "Now!" She ran off with Strange.

Clint looked up as another ship flew in. "Guys…"

"Captain, Hawk, shoot to kill." said Draco, running off after Hermione, as the dragon flew up into the air spitting fire at a invading ship.

Hermione Draco and Strange ran up behind a column, Hermione took out a tablet. "What is that?" asked Draco.

"It's a Mablet." said Hermione.

"A what?' asked Strange and Draco in unison.

"A magical tablet." said Hermione. "I bought an apple tablet not long ago and figured out a way to use it with magic, charms and ancient rune frequencies. Magic, tablet, mablet…"

"That's brilliant." said Strange. He checked his watch. "The convergence will be in full effect in seven minutes!"

"Which means we have to keep him occupied for eight." Said Hermione. Tapping the screen on multiple magical run icons forming a commanding patterns and direction, linking the Wands of Horus together. "Hold on to something…" She tapped a rune on the screen and the wands lit up making 50 elves disappear.

"That is awesome!" said Clint thought his earpiece. "How did you do that?"

"Gravitational Magical Fields, GMFs, interact with weak spots between worlds, creating…"

"Elves with swords! Thee o clock" said Steve, through his earpiece.

"Hermione tapped another rune, activating another Wand, making the 30 elves vanish. "Thank you!" He looked at where Hermione Strange and Draco were. "40 more headed your way!"

Hermione Draco and Strange turned to see the approaching elves. Strange used his magic to turn 10 to dust. Draco shot 5 arrows hitting five, Hermione blasted a killing curse at 5 more killing them on the spot. The other 20 were incinerated by Calebs dragonfire, who flew down to help before flying off again to attack Malekiths alien ship.

Everyone looked up and saw the convergence align. "We're out of time."

Harry looked as Malekith released the Aether just Caleb flew down spit down fire. He watched as the Aether wrapped around the dragon pulling it down, and how the dragon whimpered with pain. "Caleb!" He screamed as his summoned all his power and blasted it at the Aether, everyone could hear how the Aether cried out in agony and how it let go of the dragon who fell to the ground and morphed back into Calebs human form.

Draco pointed his wand at Caleb and chanted. "ACCIO CALEB!" summoning the unconscious Caleb to his side in a mere moment.

They all turn to see Harry and Malekith fighting to the death inside the black and blood red clouds of the Aether. Not just Malekith and Harry, but the blood red Aether was also dueling against the crackling power of Harrys green electrical lightning storm.

"We have to end this!" said Draco.

"While the Aether is indestructible, Malekith is not." said Thor.

"That's all great Thor." said Steve. "But who's gonna break up _that_?" He pointes to the furious battle to the death between Malekith and Harry.

Thor looked at his family and friends.

"Oh hell no." said a woozy Caleb.

Thor looked at the Sorcerer Supreme.

"I barely know the bloke really…" said Strange.

Thor looked at Draco.

"He's your boyfriend mate." said Draco. "You go."

Thor looked at Hermione.

"I agree." said Hermione.

Thor sighed and got to his feet, he had to end the war, he and Harry did, together. Strange gave him a Wand. "This is the main Wand, it's connected to all the other 10. Stake the bastard with it, send up a bolt of lightning and we will do the rest."

Thor nodded, raised Mjolnir and flew at high speed into the scarlet red Aether cloud. He sees Harry knock Malekith to the ground and his tails wrap around the dark elf zapping it with high voltage electricity. "Harry!" He saw Harry turn to him. "Let go!"

Harry released his tails, just as Malekith got ot his feet gasping for air Thor threw the Wand of Horus. The Wand hit smack into Malekiths gut, both flew back and locked themselves onto the dark elfs ship.

Thor wrapped his arms around Harry as he raised Mjolnir releasing a bolt of lightinign into the air.

"That's the signal!" said Draco, holding Caleb in his arms.

Hermione tapped multiple runes and with a deep breath touched the final rune. All the Wands of Horus lit up, illuminating all of Greenwich with pure warm sunlight. Malekith screamed as the wand that impaled him lit up burning him from the inside out. In seconds Malekith and his ship, the last one, vanished into thin air along with all the dead dark elves around the city and the portals closed. Harry and Thor laid on the floor unconscious.

"Wow…" gasped Strange. "It worked…"

* * *

SVARTALFHEIM – Malekith's Ship ends up back on Svartalfheim, crashing to the ground, with him still locked onto it, crushing him to death. The Wand of Horus breaks filling Svartalheim with light, it's warmth made the dark deserted barren lands blossom into lush green fields and running streams. The dark reign of the elves was dead and life was returning to Svartalfheim.

* * *

MINISTRY OF MAGIC, LONDON – That night, just before dawn, Neville arrived at the Cleaning Council of the Department of Magical Secrecy. "Here." He put four large vials of iridescent bleu liquid on the table.

"What is it?" asked the High Auror.

"Swooping Evil." said Neville. "Harvested from Swooping Evil cocoons. When diluted has obliviating properties for muggles. A technique New Scamander used in the 1920s New York City when MACUSA caught Grindewald and magic was exposed to the muggles."

"Do it immediately." said the Minister of Magic.

That night Harry summon heavy storm clouds, wizards from the Department of Magical Creatures brought Irish Thunderbirds to help. He and thei birds flew into the sky igniting heavy rain and thunderstorms and wind currents that connected to all the other wind currents around the world. The birds and Harry released the venom into the rain. The rain fell all over the world, over every continent and island around the globe, erasing the events from muggle minds, eyes, memories, history, news and newspapers as if it never happened. By morning everything was as if it never happened.

* * *

#12 GRIMMAULD PLACE – Harry woke up in his bedroom, to an empty bed. He put on his robe and slippers and wend downstairs. Clint was in the kitchen with Steve. "Hey."

"Hey Harry." said Clint, giving Harry a hug.

"How long was I out?" asked Harry.

"A week." said Steve. "That was a lot of magic you used up. In the fighting and the obliviating muggle memories."

"I know…" said Harry. "Where is everyone?"

"Draco is at the Ministry of Magic with Hermione." said Clint. "Caleb is asleep upstairs."

"Good." said Harry. "He needs it." Clint gave him a cup of coffee. "Thanks." he sighed. "Where's Thor?"

"Asgard." said Steve.

"Did he say anything before he left?" asked Harry.

"He had to talk some things out with his father." said Steve. "He Draco and Caleb kind of committed treason…Letting Loki out…"

"What?!" asked Harry.

"It's a long story." said Clint. "They'll fill you in I'm sure."

"I'm sure it will all be fine." said Steve. "We did save the day, and the world, all of the them…"

"Lets hope the Mighty Odin sees it that way…" said Harry. "I did sort of knock out several dozen guards as I snuck out of the palace."

"You what?" asked Clint.

"Well how else was I supposed to get down here?" asked Harry. They all laughed.

***I know this was a short one. But more is coming up! **PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews will be answered up next!** ***


	13. Priorities

**JJFicFreak –** Hahahaha. I thought so. I didn't either, Strange was a surprise. But I then thought having him, as Sorcerer Supreme working with the Ministry of Magic and knowing about the Wizarding World would be interesting and broadening the magical side of Marvel more than I have before. I hope to see him again in future installments of this series….Thanks I liked the fighting too!

 **Gime'SS –** You're welcome.

 **kirsty21 –** Thanks.

 **buterflypuss –** Thank you.

 **Universal Creature – (Ch.11)** Thanks Universal! **(Ch.12)** It's nice to hear you say that, thank you!

 **Guest –** Thank you! Love that you love it!

 **h0neybunny16 – (Heks 2 Ch.14)** Glad you love the 2nd installment. Hope you love this 3rd installment!

***Great reviews guys. Keep them coming! Sorry I've been MIA, but I was ill in the hospital and only recently got home and I'm on bed rest. So I'll be getting back to uploading slowly as I get back on my feet. Ok…People have been asking to add new Marvel Superheroes and I have to say that having Dr. Strange pop up in the story was a HUGE surprise, and to have him have some history with Hermione was another shocker, and I loved it. FYI – The final chapter, Ch.14, is coming up next! This is a short one but it's fun!***

* * *

GREAT HALL, PALACE, ASGARD – Thor kneeled at the feet of his fathers throne. Odin sat up on his throne, looking down at his son. "You once said there would never be a wiser king than me. You were wrong." said Odin. "The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer it's new king in return?"

"My life." said Thor, he rose to his feat. "Father, I can not be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair." He took a moment to think of his words. "Loki, for all his great imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice…It changes you. I'd rather be a good man than a great king…"

"Is this my son I hear or the wonderful wizard he loves?" asked Odin.

"When you speak, do I never hear Mothers voice?" asked Thor. Odin sighed. "This is not for Harry, Father. He does not know what I came here to say."

"One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it." said Odin. "Is this my legacy?"

"Loki died with honor, I shall try to live the same." said Thor. "Here in Asgard and there on Midgard. Wherever I am, I will try to do just that. Is that not legacy enough?"

Odin nodded, Thor offered Mjolnir back to him. He waved it off. "It belongs to you. If you are worthy of it."

"I shall try to be, always." said Thor.

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune." said Odin.

"I know." said Thor.

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that, I could not say." Said Odin. "It would speak only from my heart… Go, my son."

Thor gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Father." He bowed and walked away, down the hall and out the doors towards the rainbow bridge.

In a flash of green light Odin vanished, and there in his place sat Loki, in his gold armor and long billowing robes. "No, thank _you_." He said, smiling wickedly.

* * *

#12 GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON, ENGLAND – Harry, Draco, Hermione Caleb and Steve were at the Grimmauld Townhouse. Steve and Clint was setting the table when Thor walked in. "Good evening."

"Hey." said Clint.

Harry walked in. "Hi love." Thor hugged him and he leaned in for a loving kiss. "I'm glad you're back."

"As am I." smiled Thor.

"Come on in." said Steve. "Dinner is ready." Hermione and Caleb walked in with trays of food.

"Are you hungry?" asked Harry.

"Very much." said Thor.

"Good." said Hermione.

Harry sat at the head of the table, Thor sat to his right and Hermione to his right.

"Garlic mashed potatoes and pot roast." said Caleb. The hot bread tray floated in with the salad.

"It smells divine." said Thor.

"Help yourself." said Harry.

Everyone ate and made conversation and laughed and drank. After a few hours they all split up to do their own thing. Harry and Thor got into their nice cold bed and laid down, harry in Thors arms, to watch TV.

Hermione took a long hot bubble bath, during the bath her cel phone buzzed. She turned in the bath and checked. _~Dinner tomorrow? S.S.~_ She smiled and texted back. **–Yes.–** After two minutes she got a text back. _~Perfect. I'll call you tomorrow!~_ She chuckled at his enthusiasm. **–Perfect. Good night. –**

Downstairs Draco and Luna play Wizards Chess while Clint and Neville chatted away with brandy by the fire.

Caleb was watching everyone from the door when Steve walked up behind him. He turned and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." said Steve. "You ok?"

"Of course." said Caleb, kissing Steve tenderly.

"Are you tired?" asked Steve.

"No." said Caleb.

"Any ideas?" asked Steve.

Caleb took a moment to think and then smiled. "Yes." He turned and grabbed Steve's hand. "Come on." They went up to the third floor terrace.

Steve saw Caleb grab his broom on the way. "What are we doing?"

"We are going flying!" smiled Caleb.

"What?!" asked Steve.

"Flying!' said Caleb, he led Steve out to the terrace and got on his broom. "Get on."

Steve smiled and got on the broom behind him. "Hold on to me." Steve smiled and hugged him around the waist and in no time they flew off into the night sky.

Steve was in awe. "This is great!"

"Isn't it!" smiled Caleb. As they flew over London, with the sparkling city below them and flew up above the clouds they kissed under the moon and the starlit sky.

* * *

Throughout the next few days the entire household were happily busy sightseeing in London. They, Harry Thor Caleb Steve Draco and Clint, went to the London Natural History Museum. Caleb complemented Steve on his corniness making Steve blush. But Steve said he was curious to see how the London museum differed from the NYC museum.

As they passed the dinosaur exhibit Harry turned to everyone "Where is Hermione?" "She went to the Ministry to hand in a final report to Auror Parker." said Steve.

"…and collect our paycheck." Added Draco. Caleb looked at him. "Don't worry, we got them to double it."

"Smart!" Caleb complemented.

"Ditto." added Clint.

"But she said she'd join us later today." said Steve.

"Look Harry." Draco smiled. He pointed to a wing they were approaching. "A reptile exhibit. Lets go in so you can speak to some snakes and freak out some muggles!"

"Draco." scolded Harry with a grin. He saw Dracos begging eyes, and chuckled. "Alright. Lets go."

Later that day they were joined by Hermione and, to their surprise, Stephen Strange. They had lunch before leaving the museum.

"Would you all like to see the London Sanctum?" asked Strange.

"Really?!" asked Harry Caleb Hermione and Draco with wide eyes.

"Yes." chuckled Strange. "We restored it and it's open to the magical public."

"Yeah!" everyone said unanimously.

Stephen snapped his fingers and from the corner came a black limmo, it picked them up and drove them over to the sanctum. In the car Harry had to ask. "Are you protector of the London Sanctum?"

"No." said Strange. "I was during it's restoration, but I'm in charge of the New York Sanctum."

"Good to know." said Steve, giving Clint a look with his eyes. Clint got the message and nodded in approval.

After the tour Stephen turned to the group. "Would you all like to go to dinner."

"Sure." said Clint. "Where?"

"At the Connaught" said Strange.

"Really?" asked Caleb. "That's impossible to get in, the nearest opening is eight months from now.

"Oh…" said Strange. "I happen to know the celebrity chef, Hélène Darroze." Hermiones eyes widened, making Strange laugh. "I'll give her a call." He took out his phone. "Give me a minute."

Hermione turned to the group. "If he gets us in we have to go home, shower and change. It's formal wear."

After 5 minutes Strange walked back to his group. "We are in. Reservation at 9."

* * *

THE CONNAUGHT HOTEL – Everyone arrived in very snazzy elegant formal wear, without it being black tie, and had a great dinner on a private booth on the third floor of the restaurant overlooking the city outside. "So what are you guys doing next?" asked Strange.

Harry sighed taking a sip of wine. "I'd honestly like to go home, to New York, and rest."

"Actually, Draco and I talked…" said Caleb. "…about going on a long extended holiday to Hawaii before heading back to New York. It's the perfect place to rest Harry."

"Come on Harry. Priorities!" said Draco. "We got a house by the sea, with white sand beach and sunshine. No one to disturb us for miles upon miles!"

Harry smiled. "Ok."

"Ok?!" repeated Draco, making sure he heard right.

Harry chuckled. "Yes."

"Oh how wonderful!" cheered Hermione. She turned to Strange. "Would you like to come Stephen?"

Stephen smiled, surprised and thrilled to spend more time with the smart witch and her family. "Yes. I'd love to. I can always teleport back and forth for work, cause work has piled up, at home, since I came here for restoration."

"Great." said Harry. "We can go to New York, spend a short quick week to get our stuff ready and leave for Hawaii after!"

"Yes!" everyone cheered and clinked their champagne glasses to celebrate their upcoming trip.

***So excited for this Hawaii trip. The final chapter of this 3rd installment, Ch.14, is coming up next! **PLEASE REVIEW!** ***


	14. A Hawaiian Oasis

**whitecollarblackwolf –** I'm so glad you liked it WCBW!

 **Gime'SS –** You're very welcome Gime! Glad to hear from you.

 **sweetkitty –** I'm happy you're enjoying it. Yeees, that's coming up soon. I would say in a few weeks, I'm gonna leave on a trip tomorrow for two weeks to recover from an illness, so I hope to be back on it in October when I get home again.

 **Guest –** I love that you love it. Hope you like this final update!

 **buterflypuss –** Thanks buter!

***Great reviews guys. Keep them coming! **Guys, if I didn't answer your reviews before I posted this chapter, send them anyways with the reviews for this one as well, I'll answer them all on the 4th chapter of the series coming next month…** _Please stay and read the final Authors Note at the end of the chapter for exciting updates on what's coming up!_ **Also since this is the LAST chapter of this 3rd installment…WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS. **This is also the second looongest chapter of this installment so, Enjoy! ***

* * *

TERRACE – SAPPHIRE LODGE – KANALOA ISLAND in HAWAII – It's been three weeks into their vacation. Draco and Caleb managed to get the Potter family estate papers from the Gringotts Bank in NYC and found a Potter house, a large lodge, on Kanaloa Island. Kanaloa, named after the Hawaiian ocean god, was a private island within the Wizarding World bought by the Potters, the American branch of the family, back in 1959 just when they helped Hawaii became the 50th wizarding state of the United States of America, and they designed it as a private retreat and oasis from the world.

It's been three weeks into their vacation, and with all the white sanded beaches sunshine and turquoise waters, no one can say they wanted to leave.

Sapphire Lodge was a beautifully large, two story, oceanfront home. With large glass windows dominating most of the house, overlooking the beach, with light color patterns, 5 master bedrooms, eight bathrooms, polished wooden floors and columns, a modern kitchen it was paradise to it's residents and guests.

Thor was sitting on the couch, outside on the terrace, when Harry sat next to him and handed him a large goblet of piña colada. "Thank you." He took a good gulp.

"You're welcome love." said Harry. He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Steve and Caleb went swimming, Draco and Clint went fishing and Hermione and Strange went hiking." He took another sip.

"Good." said Harry, laying back on the couch.

"Why?" asked Thor. He felt Harrys legs slither over his thighs and rub against his package, making him breath in. Turning to Harry he had to ask. "Harry, are you sure?"

Harry nodded sliding over and onto his lap. "I've missed you my love." He said kissing Thors hungry lips for all they were worth. "I'm sorry I've neglected…"

"No." said Thor, caressing his mates soft hair. "No. I understand, we all have. You have been through hell and it was only natural that you wanted time. I was content to wait until you were…" He panted when Harry began rubbing against him.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Uh huh…" panted Thor, his arms sliding down Harrys back and caressing the wizards plump bubble butt. "Very much…"

"So am I…" said Harry. "Come." He bit Thors lower lip, making the god growl as he got up, took Thors hand, led him into the lodge, up the stairs and into their room, which was warded with silencing charms.

* * *

CRYSTAL LAGOON – KANALOA ISLAND – Draco wasn't a fan of fishing, he didn't have the patience, but he decided to be a good sport and try it out. After they arrived on Crystal Lagoon not far from the house he was happy he caught his first fish but was angry it slipped off his hands and back in the water. He was determined to get one if it killed him, but after 45 minutes he wished they had something else to do. His prayers were answered when Clint started teasing and flirting, suddenly his interest changed from fishing to sex. They stripped and started devouring each others naked bodies right ther eon the boat in the center of the crystalline lagoon.

"Clint!" moaned Draco when Clint buried his face in his ass. "Oh fuck…" He panted, arching his hips back against an agile archers tongue pressing inside him, licking into him like he was a fucking sundae. That wicked tongue was impossibly long, finding and stimulating every nerve. "Holy- oh fuck, Clint, you- nnnghhh…Ahhh" he cried, giving a long keening wail as Clint fucking caressed that spot that made him see stars.

"Ready" Clint rumbled behind him, withdrawing his tongue with an obscene slurping sound. Draco collapsed forward grasping the side of the boat.

"Oh yes!" sighed Draco. "Do it!" In no time Clint pulled him onto all fours. Hell, he didn't protest when he felt the archer press his rock hard cock into his ass. The rimming did it's job, and now his boyfriends cock slipped in perfectly. H missed it so much. "Oh fuuuck!" He cried when he felt Clints hips press against his ass, filling filled him up to the brink, making him feel full.

"Mine" grumbled Clint, kissing the back of Dracos neck before biting the elfs earlobe making Draco shudder.

"Yes, yours." panted Draco. "Give it to me!" he ordered impatiently, arching his hips back to meet Clint who thrusting his hips forward. "Aaaagh!" he screamed as Clints cock hit his prostate hard, making his body quake. "More Hawk! More!"

That was the encouragement Clint needed to thrust like a beast in heat with deep hard strokes making Dracos body jerk from the force as the boat rocked in the water beneath them.

"Ah!" Draco wailed as his prostate was ruthlessly battered, opening up more and more with each savage thrust, "Fucking hell Clint!" he cried as his legs threatened to give out.

"Never will we go this long without sex again!" Clint snarled yanking Dracos head back at the same time as he slammed in balls deep.

"Harder Barton!" ordered Draco, flashing his elven eyes. He gasped when Clint immediately started pumping into him with even more force that before, and the boat went from rocking to banging in the water, off-set by his loud moans, cries and the grunts from the hunky Avenger mounting him.

"Mine" growled Clint, spanking Dracos smooth hard bubble butt ass. "This is all mine!"

"Yeeees!" wailed Draco as his prostate was ruthlessly stimulated, squealing as Clints muscle hand wrapped around his hard leaking cock. "Please, let me- I need to- oh fuuuuuuuucking hell!" he froze as his ass clamping down on Clint and came, exploding volcano over the floor of the boat.

"Oh!" gasped Clint feeling Dracos anal muscles clenched around his cock so hard was too much. "Aaaaaaaaah!" he screamed he exploded, coming hard in Draco, filling the elf to the brim. They collapsed in a trembling heap on the floor of the boat and passed out.

* * *

VOLCANO CRATER – KANALOA ISLAND – Hermione and Stephen Strange were in the caves inside the volcano crater on the other side of the island. They arrived on a wall with glowing opal colored stones "Are these them?"

"Yes." said Strange. "Moonrune stones. They are powerful protection and healing stones, with the fire strength and energy of the stars. Very few planets are known to have them."

"Can we take some to study them?!" asked Hermione.

"It's your island love." said Strange. "Of course you can. They can be harvested and grown outside dark caves like this."

"Great." said Hermione, she took some tools and they started cutting them out of the wall and into their bag. "Can they be used for potions?"

"Yes." said Strange.

Hermione smiled. "Draco will go crazy!" She took out her phone. "Let me call him…"

* * *

CRYSTAL LAGOON – KANALOA ISLAND – RING RING RING… Draco opened his eye and heard his phone. RING RING RING. He whimpered feeling Clint still inside him. He took his phone and read the name HERMIONE on the screen.

"Don't answer it." said Clint, kissing the back of Dracos neck.

"I wasn't planning on it." said Draco. He put the phone on silence and threw it back into his bag.

Clint rolled over so that they lay on their side, pulling Draco into his arms. "Don't answer it."

"Hmmm…" moaned Draco, leaning back into Clints muscle chest. "I'm gonna like this vacation!" He smiled as Clint chuckled in agreement.

* * *

VOLCANO CRATER – KANALOA ISLAND – "Anything?" asked Strange.

"No." said Hermione. "He's not picking up.

"Oh well…You can tell him later tonight." said Strange. Hermione nodded. "Back to work then."

"Yeah." said Hermione, she took some tools and they started cutting them out of the wall and into their bag.

* * *

HARRY/THORS MASTER BEDROOM – SAPPHIRE LODGE – Thor kissed Harry passionately. "Lie down." Harry did so, Thor ran his hands all over the wizards body, loving the smooth muscle skin feel in his hands before removing his own underwear and releasing his own cock.

Harry gasped at the nine inch cock. "Thor…"

"I'll go slow." Thor reassured.

Harry nodded. "I trust you."

Thor slid his hand down Harry's inner thigh, opening his legs so he could crawl in between them. Harry summoned a bottle of lubricant from his suitcase and handed it to Thor.

Thor coated his fingers and trailed them down to Harrys entrance.

Harry nodded and felt Thor slip a finger inside him, he tensed but soon got in no time used to Thors in and out rhythms and soon he was moving along with him.

Thor watched slowly adding a second fingers until he found the spot, the prostate which made Harry buckle up and gasp.

"Thor!" whimpered Harry. "Oh!" he moaned. "Please…"

Thor kissed his mate back and moved in, wanting nothing more than to be one with Harry after so long, he took a deep breath and slowly sliding his cock in while devouring Harrys neck with kisses.

"Move Thor!" said Harry. "No holding back!" Thor obeyed moving slowly at first until they found a rhythm and slowly pick up speed. "Thooor!" cried Harry. "Fuck yes!" he whimpered. His moans was music to the Thors ears. "Harder Thor, harder love!"

Thor picked up speed plowing Harry like he'd wanted to for weeks, they had endured so much pain and heartbreak, he was so pleased and happy they were back together like that. "Ha…Harry!" he panted when when he felt Harry squeeze his ass tight with his hands, pulling him in, deeper in. "You're mine! You're mine my love." he growled. as he rocked his hips hard against the wizard hitting Harrys prostate every time.

Harry thrusted back with the same desperate want and passion. "Only yours." He cried. He took Thors face in his hands and stared at the thunder god with his glowing kitsune eyes. "Forever and more."

"I love you." said Thor with two more thrusts.

Those two mighty thrusts sent Harry over the edge. "Fuck Thoooooor!" he cried out coming ondone.

Thor felt Harry tighten around his cock and he quickly followed. "Haaaarry!" he yelled out. As they came together, making the sky darken and light up with white and green lightning, Thor filled Harry up with his cum just as Harry coated them both with his. With one last intake of breath, he collapsed on top of his wizard.

Harry, loved feeling the strong weight of Thor on top of him, he wrapped his arms and legs around Thors body and smiled when the god hummed in approval. "I love you Thor." He whispered.

Thor smiled, kissing Harry lips with all the tenderness in the world. "As I love you my darling." He said befor turning to lay on side, wrapping his big muscle arms around the Harrys waist, pulling him in for a hug. With his wizards back pressed close to his chest he leaned in to leave tender butterfly kisses and slowly drift off to sleep with the sound of the waves outside their terrace doors.

* * *

TURQUOISE BEACH – Harry Thor, Clint and Draco were not the only ones having a sexy fun raunchy time. After months upon months of flirting and kissing and make out sessions, Steve and Caleb would wait no longer. There in their own paradise island they decided to let it all go. After a looong passionate make out session in the water Steve and Caleb decide it's time to move to more exciting things.

There by on the white sandy beach Caleb had brought Steve to climax twice and luckily for him, the superheros stamina was endless. Steve had taken over, Steve was mesmorized by Calebs beauty and he wanted to devour it.

"Take me Captain." said Caleb, with a naughty teasing tone. "Now, here on the shore of the sea." Caleb wrapped his arms around Steves neck and pulled him down to the sand.

Steve lost control, his cock hardened as he caressed Caleb's body the cool skin felt great under his hot fingers. Caleb was all his and he knew, it, pressing closer breathing in the scent of lust drove him crazy. "You're so hot."he said. Caleb shivered in his arms making him sink in between Calebs legs, he gasped feeling Caleb's erection and growled. He couldn't think, he kissed Calebs lips taking the wizards lower lip with his teeth teasingly.

Caleb rocked his hips into Steves thigh again and both men let out sharp breaths. He whimpered, caressing every inch of the super soldiers body.

Steve felt Caleb caress every inch of his body an dhe loved it, in between moans he opened his eyes and saw Caleb staring up at him like he was the center of his world. With a smile he shoved his hands into Caleb's raven locked as the waves crashed up around them and pull his head back so he could run his teeth over Caleb's smooth jaw. And with a tender kiss his logn thick nine inch cock slipped into Calebs hole. He panted, thrusting the rest of the way in, Caleb's perfect ass letting him in, so slick and hot that he lost his breath, overwhelmed with the sensation. "Caleb…" he moaned.

Caleb whined and moaned responding and reacting to his every thrust. He watched the wizard clawing the sand around them.

"More Steve!" pleaded Caleb. Steve obeyed, wanting nothing more and embraced the lust as they both shared, and rocked away.

"Touch me Caleb." Steve panted. "I need to feel you!" He hummed with approval, biting his lower lip as he felt the wizards hands explore and massge every inch of his body they could get their hands on. "This is amazing! I'm not gonna…" he babbled, thrusting in and out as much as he can, pushing over Caleb's prostate, again and again. Their bodies started to shudder and convulse in unison. He looked at the perfect creature beneath him, Caleb begins to climax, he whimpered as he feels Calebs inner muscles closing around him.

Then Caleb gasped and screams. "Steeeeeve!" coming and shooting cum all over them both.

The sight of seeing his boyfriend coming under him because of him, clenching around his cock, made Steve snap. "Fuuuuck!" he screamed, coming hard inside Caleb until his muscles felt weak and he collapsed on top of the wizard. With the cool water of the sea around them, they hug each other and fall asleep.

* * *

DINING ROOM – SAPPHIRE LODGE – The next morning Hermione and Steve prepared a huge breakfast buffet for the household. Slowly at 9:30am Caleb and Steve walked down, at 9:45 Clint and Draco made an appearance and finally at 10am they were joined by Harry and Thor. Steve noticed how tired all the guys were but he couldn't not see the goofy romantic smiles on their faces, and how they piled the food on their plates like mad men. "So? How did it go yesterday?" he asked.

"Yum." said Clint.

"Wicked." said Draco.

Caleb and Steve smiled. "Perfect." They said in unison.

"Finally." said Harry.

"Brilliant." said Thor.

Hermiones eyes were wide. "No! All of you?!" They all nodded. "All day?" They all nodded. "All night?" They all nodded. "Wow…" She grinned. "No wonder you guys are starving."

"You have no idea." said Draco. Clint grinned at him. His eyes widened. "Oh…" he gasped when he felt Clint caressing his inner thigh.

"Boys!" scolded Hermione. "Not at the table!"

Clint removed his hand from Dracos thigh, much to Dracos disappointment, and looked at Hermione. "Sorry.

Draco cleared his throat. "So…Um…What did you two do yesterday?"

"We went up to the caves in the volcano." said Hermione.

"You what?" asked Harry.

"That volcano has been dead for 300 eyars Harry." said Hermione. Harry sighed and gestured for her to continue. "You won't believe what we found…" She reached into her pocket and placed a large glowing opal stone on the table.

Dracos eyes widened. "Are…are those…?"

"Moonrune opals." said Hermione. "The caves in the crater are full of them."

"Oh…" Draco sighed. "Hermione, do you know how rare these are. They are literally almost impossible to find."

"They can be used for potion ingredients." said Stephen. Draco looked at him. "We brought enough for all of you. 200 pieces we were able to get."

"Oh…" said Draco. "With one of these normal healing potions can be so much improved! I can't wait to get home and start preliminary experiments."

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Harry.

"I thought we could all go out for dinner." Said Stephen. "If that's alright? Maybe down to THE SEAGULL GRILL for lobster."

"Oh yes." said Caleb. He looked at Steve. "Captain?" He said with a wink.

"Sounds like fun." smiled Steve.

* * *

HARRY/THORS MASTER BEDROOM – SAPPHIRE LODGE – It was two weeks later when everyone got home and Thor walked into his bedroom and saw Harry kneeling over the toilet. "Harry?"

"Oy…" sighed Harry, falling onto the floor.

Thor kneeled next to him. "Are you alright?" Everyone walked in.

"What's wrong?" asked Clint.

"I don't know." said Harry. "I can't seem to shake this flu, and I've been nauseous all day…"

"How long have you been this way?" asked Steve.

"Two, two and a half weeks." said Harry.

"And you haven't said anything?!" scolded Caleb.

"Please." Begged Harry. "Caleb don't scold me now, please."

"Oh I haven't begun to scold you!" said Caleb. "How dare you walk around sick without telling us." He got up.

"Where…" started Harry, trying to get up, Thor helped him up and over to the couch in the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"To floo call Madame Pomfrey." said Caleb.

"Really Caleb I don't …" stared Harry.

"Don't you argue with me Harry." said Caleb in a strict no nonsense tone. "I am your big brother and I know what's best, and what's best _now_ is to call the nurse and see what's wrong." He looked at his boyfriend. "Steve, help him to the bed and open the windows for some cool air." He looked at Thor and Hermione. "He doesn't leave this room." Thor and Hermione nodded.

* * *

LIVING ROOM – SAPPHIRE LODGE – Madame Pomfrey was at the lodge 10 minutes later and she was alone with Harrys bedroom for a long time. Everyone was waiting in the living room, after 2 hours Thor was nervous "What's taking so long?" he asked getting ready to storm up the stairs.

"I don't know." said Draco. "But you don't need to worry. Madame Pomfrey is very professional."

"You guys trust her?" asked Clint.

"…There's no one we trust more with our health than Madame Pomfrey." said Caleb. "She's been taking care of us, as our head doctor and nurse, since we were 11 and started at Hogwarts. She knows our medical history."

A bumblebee patronus buzzed into the room and around Hermione. "She's calling us upstairs." She said getting up and leading the group up to the room.

* * *

HARRY/THORS MASTER BEDROOM – SAPPHIRE LODGE – Everyone walked in and found Harry in bed with an excited/tired/overwhelmed face. "Harry?" asked Steve.

"Are you ok?" asked Clint.

"Yeah." said Harry.

Thor got into bed next to Harry. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." said Madame Pomfrey. "I have prescribed a dedrowsing potion from now on."

"Why?" asked Caleb.

"It's commonly used under the circumstance." said Madame Pomfrey.

"What circumstance?" asked Steve.

"Mr. Potter is pregnant." said Madame Pomfrey.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Pregnant." confirmed Madame Pomfrey for a second time. "With twins."

"Twins?!" gasped Caleb.

Thors eyes watered and looked at Harry. "Really?"

"Yes." said Harry. "It's a miracle." He smiled.

"Oh Harry!" cried Hermione with a smile.

"Well done Potter." smiled Draco. He looked at Pomfrey. "How far is he?"

"On it's beginning." said Madame Pomfrey. "Due to his kitsune powers add to his magic the babies will grow fast. So though he's literally been pregnant for two weeks, the babies are four weeks. It's growing fast, so instead of a 9 month pregnancy, his will be 6."

"What is it?" asked Clint.

Draco looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Do you know?" Pomfrey nodded with a smile.

Thor and everyone looked at Harry. "Harry?"

"It's a girl, two girls." smiled Harry. Thor sighed, with tears of joy running down his cheeks, he had no words all he could do was hug Harry tight.

"I suggest you rest and take time off for your pregnancy Mr. Potter." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh. I'm in no hurry of leaving this Hawaiian oasis Poppy." smiled Harry. "This is our private paradise, protected by the Fidelius Charm, what better place to rest."

"Indeed." Said Madame Pomfrey, looking out the window. "This place is beautiful." She smiled at Harry. "I suggest you take indefinite time off, not just for the pregnancy but for after the birth. Given the amount of power the children will have, being your daughter and the daughter of a god, it's better to be safe."

"Yes ma'am." said Harry.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand packing her medical supplies, tools in her briefcase. "I'd also love to deliver the babies in the safety of Hogwarts."  
"That shouldn't be a problem." said Harry.

"You all must floo to the school 48 hours before the due date to be safe." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Alright." said Harry.

"Is there anything he will need?" asked Clint.

"No." said Madame Pomfrey. "He will go on eating and drinking everything he's been eating and drinking normally, there's no danger there. Only in higher quantities, he is eating for two." she smiled. "In fact everything he does wants and craves on a regular basis will be amplified." She took her bag in her hand. "Floo me if there's anything you need."

"Thank you Poppy." said Harry, smiling when the school nurse leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'll show you out." said Hermione, leaving with her out the door.

"So." said Harry. "Every craving I want will be doubled…" He turned to look at Thor, biting his lip seductively. "…Things can't get any better."

Thor chuckled with a blush, leaning his back on the headboard and hugging Harry to his chest with his arm.

"Harry really…" scolded Caleb with a grin. "You rest and we will come get you later to go for dinner."

* * *

HOSPITAL WING – HOGWARTS – SCOTLAND – Six months later it was time. After a long hard night of labor the hospital wing doors opened at dawn. Madame Pomfrey led Thor and the family through the hospital wing to the back door and up a small flight of stairs to a private suite.

* * *

PRIVATE SUITE – HOSPITAL WING – HOGWARTS – "I'll leave you all alone for a few minutes." She smiled. "Not too long, Harry needs his rest."

"Thank you Poppy." said Hermione. She followed Thor and the group into the large spacious suite, with stain glass windows overlooking the lake and greenhouses below.

Caleb walked over to the bed, Harry where Harry was resting his back on the headboard with his two babies, wrapped in pink slink blankets, in his arms. "How are you?"

"Tired." said Harry.

"I imagine so." said Draco. "It was a long six hours."

"Don't remind me." said Harry. He looked at Thor. "Would you like to meet your daughters, love?"

Thor smiled. "Yes." he walked over, quietly scared that if he did something the moment would disappear. "It's alright."

"No need to be nervous mate." said Caleb. He gestured for Thor to sit on the bed next to Harry and walked to stand next to Steve.

"Here." said Harry, gently placing the wrapped up babies in Thors arms. Thor looked at the sleeping baby girls and gasped. "Aren't they beautiful."

"They're perfect." wept Thor.

"Are you crying?" asked Harry, hugging his boyfriends huge muscled arm.

Thor chuckled, clearing his throat. "Aye." He sniffled. "I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize love." said Harry. "If there was ever a moment for happy tears, it's now."

Everyone took a moment to looked at the babies including Luna, who was the Care for Magical Creatures Professor, and Headmistress McGonagall. They agreed that the babies were perfect. Both girls had golden blond hair, though one had green eyes and the other had blue, and both had fair ivory cream skin.

"They are the perfect mix of both…" smiled Luna.

"Have you thought of names?" asked Luna.

"Yes." said Harry.

"Oh." said McGonagall, she waved her wand and a large book materialized on the table with a purple quill. "We must add their names to the Hogwarts Ledger of Future Students as your parents did for you dear."

"Yes. Thank you professor, of course!" smiled Harry as Thor gave one baby back to him and he stared into the bright green eyes.

"What's her name?" asked Steve.

"Diana." said Harry. "I thought of the Diana the Moon Goddess, since she was born at 2am under the full moon. Diana Thorson Potter."

"How beautiful." said Hermione.

McGonagall write it down. "And this little princess?" she smiled.

Harry gave Diana back to Thor and took the other girl into his arms and stared into her baby blue eyes. "This one was born at dawn, literally on the first light of this day, so her name is Aurora. Aurora Thorson Potter." Thor was in tears he was so happy. "I'd like to name Hermione and Draco godparents to Diana, and Luna and Caleb as godparents to Aurora."

* * *

BEACH – SAPPHIRE LODGE – KANALOA ISLAND – After four months of bliss, six months in total since they left Hogwarts after the birth, they family went back to Sapphire Lodge in Hawaii. Hermione and Harry were at the market, and Caleb and Thor were playing with the babies inside the house.

Clint Draco and Steve were laying on beach chairs under to large umbrellas near the shore, Draco was curled up and sleep next to Cling when Clints cel phone rang. RING RING RING…RING RING RING…. "Hello."

 _"Hawk." said Tony. "Where are you?"_

"On vacation." said Clint.

 _"Where?" asked Tony. "I can't track your phone."_

"Perks of dating a wizard Tony." said Clint, kissing a sleeping Dracos head. _'Stark?'_ mouthed Steve. He nodded a yes, and pressed the screen to put the call on speaker. "So why the call?"

 _"Barton Natasha and I found Lokis scepter." said Tony._

Clint and Steve looked at each other, and at Draco who was now awake. Yes this was serious, very serious. "Where is it?" he asked. "Do you have a location?"

 _"Sokovia." said Tony. "Natasha confirmed it's in a HYDRA facility run by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker."_

"What's his specialty?" asked Clint.

 _"Human experiments." said Tony. "We need the entire the Avengers team for this. All of you."_

Clint looked at Steve, Steve and Clint looked at Draco. All three nodded in agreement. "We will be there in a week." He confirmed and hung up. They got up picking up their towels and piña colada goblets. "So I guess vacation is over."

"We can always have more when this mess is over." said Draco.

Steve nodded. "So, lets go to work."

****Well well well you guys! … With this 14th chapter, we have reached the end of this 3rd installment of the Harry/Thor series. It's been quite a journey and I love how the characters have evolved and how they will continue to evolve from here. **BIG UPDATES! –** I can now say that **1)** the 4th installment, which will cover The Avengers II Age of Ultron is already in the works and coming soon in October/November. I'm excited about that to see how magic and machines go head to head! It'll be called **The Heksgard of Asgard IV** so keep an eye out for that! **2)** After months of writing and rewriting I can announce at last that the 1st installment of the HP/Cap. America pairing series of stories, is coming along great and will be coming up in October/November as well. I will announce the title of that series in the first chapter of The Heksgard of Asgard IV, so again, stay tuned for that! Harry and Steve Rogers = HOOOT. **PLEASE REVIEW & SEE YOU IN PART 4!******


End file.
